


Volition

by Daudful (Trotzkopf)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment anxieties, Anal, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Corvo needs coffee, Cuddling, Daud in denial, Dreadful Wale, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs, If you're here for the E rating skip to chapter 10 but you're missing out, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M, Massage, Mutual shaving, Oral, Post First Game, Romance, Serenading, Snark, Stubborness, Swooning, Teasing, Tyvia is cold, acrobats, blanket theft, dad moments, dancing in the moonlight, guess who's joining the circus, peg leg - Freeform, possessive Daud, selfish gifts, slightly fluffy, slow-burn, the year is 1841, there is also a bear, whiskey makes Corvo sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotzkopf/pseuds/Daudful
Summary: The year is 1841 and Daud is trying to forget his past, living as a woodcarver in Tyvia. Life is peaceful and boring until Corvo Attano crashes through his door.Contains: snark, dad feelings and acrobats. There’s also a bear.





	1. Chapter 1

Woods outside of Pradym, Tyvia - 10th Rain 1841

You could leave Dunwall behind — that cesspool of misery and death. You know, _home_. But the assassin, he stayed with you forever. Wherever you went, no matter how fast you ran, walked, swam and sometimes crawled from one ass end of the Isles to the other, the assassin was a part of you, and right now, he was wide awake because there was a sound that didn’t belong.

Daud’s hand went for his blade, not the small one he used most days now to carve wood into intricate patterns. No, the _other_ one. The one he had tried to discard long ago, but it somehow always found its way back to him. The one he sharpened with the rest of his tools, although it hadn’t been used in over three years. The one that felt like an old friend in the palm if his hand, the kind that got you into the worst and best kind of trouble.

There it was again! A cracking sound like something — _someone_ — was staggering through the thicket, branches breaking on impact.

It could have been one of the many caribou that roamed the north of Tyvia in great herds. Separated and wounded, it might have escaped its predators, only to die outside Daud’s hut. It wouldn’t have been the first time.  
And yet, Daud’s heart beat faster. A familiar thrill crawling up his spine, wrapping around his brain and conjuring up memories of rooftop chases and the joy of the hunt.

The last time Daud had relied on the Outsider’s gift was on the 27th day of Ice in 1837, right before he boarded the smuggler ship bound for Morley. The day he vowed to give it all up and start a new life. Be a new man, far away from the miasma of blood and decay that clouded Dunwall like a shroud.

“Daud, old friend. Then, why did you go back for your blade? You know the one you left on the empress’ grave?” The Outsider asked him later that night when he tried to get comfortable in his hammock. Daud simply turned his back on the black-eyed bastard and swore never to use his gifts again.

No doubt the Outsider was laughing in the Void when the mark flared and Daud closed his eyes all the better to see with. Void Gaze showed him the glowing outline of a tall creature — definitely a human —half staggering, half crawling toward his log cabin. Only—

“I’ll be damned!”

The glowing outline disappeared and reappeared a few paces closer like a mirage, the like you see inland in Serkonos on a hot day, blinking ever closer.  
Daud opened this eyes and stared at the door. After all this time…why now? What had changed?

There was a thud, but it was weak, not even strong enough to rattle the well-oiled hinges. Another, even weaker than the first.

“To the Void with it!” Daud growled, ripping the door open, blade poised to strike.

He had barely time to drop his weapon when the Royal Protector collapsed through the open door and into his arms, dragging them both to the floor.

“Attano?”

Daud only got a pained groan for an answer. And after that barely a whimper when he dragged the man all the way inside before barring the door.

Daud wrinkled his nose as he moved Corvo into a sitting position against the side of his bed. It took a lot of work to get the filthy coat off him without cutting it up. The shirt underneath had definitely seen better days as had the body under that.  
A quick inspection confirmed no serious wounds apart from a few scratches and admittedly impressive bruises as if someone had tried his level best to kick the living shit out of the man; his left shoulder was dislocated. Painful, but hardly life threatening.

“When did you last have a bath, you savage?” Daud muttered. “I mean I’ve lived in the Flooded District at the height of the rat plague and none of my Whalers ever smelled as bad as you.”

“…fuck you!”

Daud chuckled. “Oh good, you’re awake. That way you even get to enjoy what I’m about to do to you.”

Corvo tried to move and regretted it instantly. Pain lanced through his body, face contorting into a grimace. He still managed to glare at Daud from underneath his filthy bangs, body tense and teeth bared.

“I’m…gonna—“

“Oh, shut up, Attano! If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. Besides, a half-starved puppy could defeat you in this sorry state.”

That got him another glare and something in Daud felt tickled by the persistent display of defiance. He had always had a soft spot for the beaten and the damned who just refused to lie down and accept their fate. Most of his Whalers had been street kids and outcasts. It almost made him homesick.

“I need to set your shoulder and it’s gonna hurt like a motherfucker. If you want I can choke you out before I do it, ’tis up to you.”

Clearly confused, Corvo just stared back. As if he hadn’t registered his injury up to now, he tried and failed to move his shoulder, hissing in pain when the joint protested.

“You’re not very smart, are you? What did I just say?”

Another glare.

“You want me to knock you out or not? …I take that as a no then. Suit yourself, but if you puke on me, I’m gonna make you eat it when you come to, you got that?”

There was a grunt which might have been a chuckle at Daud’s empty threat.

“Anyone ever done this to you before?”

“No,” Corvo replied, followed by a somewhat apprehensive, “have you?”

Daud coughed to cover for the snigger that had almost slipped out. He had set more dislocated joints than he could count.

“Well,” he scratched his beard, “I read a book…oh, come now, Attano, don’t give me that look. It had pictures!”

Corvo looked like he was ready to blink out of Daud’s reach any second now except he was probably not strong enough to manage even that.

“You want that fixed or not?”

There was a tense moment. It came and went followed by a curd nod.

Daud put his best game face on when he said, “Now don't try to fight me or this will go badly. And I mean _badly_. Take a deep breath…that's it. Keep breathing. On the count of three.”

Daud took a firm hold of Corvo’s biceps and wrist. Moving the lower arm outward while keeping Corvo’s upper arm close to his body.

“One.”

It took a lot of willpower to keep a straight face. Corvo was keeping stock still, but his nostrils flared with every puff of breath. He had really never done this before.

“Two…don't fight it. I know this will hurt worse than—”

“Shut the fuck up and get on with—”

“Done.”

“…What?”

It started as a low rumble in Daud’s chest before his shoulders started to shake.

“But…what?” Corvo repeated carefully rolling the joint, obviously still sore but definitely mobile now.

Daud fell back on his haunches as the laughter erupted. “Outsider’s eyes, you should see your face!”

It was worth the kick he got for his trouble even if it knocked him on his ass. This had been the funniest thing that had happened to him since Thomas got stuck on the toilet seat after he came back from that mission covered in viscera and goo. Damn, that had been hilarious too.

“Ah, you're making me homesick.”

Corvo flinched violently as if Daud had poked a sore spot in his soul by so much as hinting at Dunwall. It drained the mirth out of Daud as effectively as a bucket of cold water.

“Are you here to kill me, Royal Protector?”

Pain flared in Corvo’s eyes and it had nothing to do with the sore arm he was still cradling or the bruises on his ribs. His lips moved, but Daud had to strain to hear his voice.

“That’s not my title any more.”

For a while the only sound in the cabin was Corvo’s harsh breathing and the whistling of icy wind, rattling the shutters.

It was Daud who broke the spell. “So…this is personal. You wanna finish what you—”

“Who’s Delilah?”

The question was more a hiss than anything, but it knocked the wind out of Daud. He knew his face went wooden although these days half of it was covered behind a greying beard. His mind, though, was racing.  
Did one of the remaining Whalers slip up? Possible, but what benefit would they wrangle out of talking about the witch? No. One of her coven members? That seemed more plausible, and yet, something didn’t add up. They had lost all their powers, hadn’t they? And there hadn’t been many left to begin with. Even if one of them got into trouble with the guards. Daud had gone through the manor like a fucking ghost. That left only—

“That black-eyed bastard!” Daud cussed, slamming his fist onto the floor. Why? Why would he tell him? He said he wasn’t the Royal Protector any more. Did someone turn Emily against him? His doing as well?

A stifled groan drew Daud’s attention back to the man. He looked pitiful, only a shadow of his former self. Thin, bedraggled, beaten. And he came to Daud of all people in this sorry world.

“You need rest,” Daud said.

“I need answers,” Corvo spat back through gritted teeth.

Daud stood up. “In the morning. All that’s keeping you upright right now is my bed and spite.”

Corvo grunted and glared. Apparently, his two favourite ways of communicating. When Daud stretched out his hand, Corvo only stared harder. Stubborn.

“Tsk. I said in the morning. Let’s get you into bed.”

That got a different kind of reaction out of the man. He looked almost flustered. But what came out of his mouth was pure Serkonan snark. “What happened to ‘you stink, Attano’?”

But two could play this game. “True. You reek worse than a dead plague rat’s ass, but you’re my guest. And guests get the bed.”

“Delilah—”

“—Can wait until tomorrow.” And it would ensure Corvo wouldn’t try to murder him in his sleep. Given the choice, Daud preferred to go to the Void well-rested.

In the end, pain and fatigue won the day when Corvo simply nodded his acquiescence and allowed Daud to haul him onto his feet and into bed. Facing the wall, Corvo was fast asleep even before Daud covered him with his spare blanket.

“And here I was at the ass end of the world, hoping for a quiet life,” Daud sighed as he wriggled into bed, making sure to keep his back to Attano, the smell really was something else. Using his arm for a pillow and despite the fact that the unfamiliar body heat of his would-be assassin was warming his back, Daud fell asleep faster than he had in months.


	2. Chapter 2

“Outsider’s eyes, this place is as frigid and dark as the Void. Why did you come here of all places?” Corvo grumbled, stomping his feet and tucking his hands under his armpits. He still looked like shit warmed over but at least he was mobile again.

Daud snorted. “Oh, believe me, the irony isn’t lost on me. Coffee?”

“Do you…uhm—”

Daud raised an eyebrow.

“—do you have a spare shirt?” Corvo had tried his best to wrap what was left of his old one around him, but it was a bit of a lost cause and certainly didn’t help with the cold.

“I do,” Daud said, pouring coffee, “but you’ll have to wait until after we’ve cleaned you up.”

He handed the tin cup to Corvo who burned his tongue on the hot liquid, greedy for any shred of warmth. Daud pressed his lips together when he saw Corvo eyeing the content of his cup, face all scrunched up, before he drank more anyway.

“Or you could just gut me and take it, of course,” Daud said, an empty taunt. If Corvo had wanted him dead, he could have knifed him while he slept. The fact that he hadn’t even tried meant he really did want answers. Curious.

“Tell me about Delilah.”

“Later,” Daud replied, his focus on the pot on the stove. “Breakfast is almost done.”

Corvo slammed his cup on the table. “Daud—”

“The way I see it, once I tell you, you'll come at me and then I’ll be forced to kill you. And we just got that shoulder fixed. Would be a shame to ruin my hard work. Besides I left that life behind when I left Dunwall and I’ve no intention of going back. So please don’t make me, for both our sakes.”

“Is that why you didn’t finish me off last night?”

Daud glanced over his shoulder, “I’ve no grudge against you and you spared my life. The least I can do is return the favour.”

“And I’m supposed to just take your word for it?” Corvo scoffed.

“Let’s put it this way, what’s your alternative? You came all this way, you might as well see it through.”

“I—” Corvo huffed “—fine.” The scraping of the chair seemed loud in the sudden silence before Corvo sat down with a grunt, his arms crossed over his chest.

Although he wasn’t looking, Daud could feel Corvo scowling behind his back. But at least he had stopped arguing which had started to get on his nerves because it made him homesick all over again. He was used to being surrounded by people who regularly tried to push his buttons to get a rise out of him. To be reminded of his pack after all this time made him acutely aware how lonely his life had become and he didn’t like it one bit.  
It also made Daud wonder what Corvo’s plan had been. Had he intended to just ask politely about Delilah or to overpower and torture him? Did he even have a plan? At least they seemed to have reached a truce for the time being.

When the food was done, Daud took the pot off the stove and put it on the table with a thud which made Corvo sit up straighter with a frowny face. Daud pretended not to notice and shovelled grub onto a plate and shoved it into Corvo’s hand. “Eat up!”

Corvo eyed the gruel with open suspicion and faint disgust.

“What?” Daud asked, torn between annoyance and amusement.

“It’s…what _is_ this?” Corvo asked, poking the substance with his spoon.

“Food. Eat it. Or don’t. ’Tis up to you. But I’m not carrying your sorry ass to the bath and if you don’t bathe, it’s the floor for you tonight.”

Corvo’s chin jerked up. “What happened to _guests get the bed_?”

“That was yesterday. Today, you’re a freeloader.”

“What makes you think I’ll still be here?” The unspoken — _what makes you think you’ll be alive_ — hung heavy in the air. An uneasy truce, then.

Daud shrugged. “You have questions and I have answers.” Before Corvo could open his mouth, Daud carried on, “And you’ll get them after you get cleaned up. Now eat, you’ll need your strength, it’s a bit of a hike to the hot springs.”

The spoon stopped halfway to Corvo’s mouth. “Hot springs?”

*~*

Daud adjusted his small backpack and closed the door to his cabin. Corvo was waiting outside, shivering in the cold air. While the rest of the islands were already enjoying spring, Tyvia was lagging behind, still clinging to the remnants of winter. Snow dusted the landscape although it would melt during the day, provided the sun could fight its way through the clouds.

Corvo had tried to needle information out of him all morning. Futile, of course. Attano wasn’t even getting close to some of the Whalers inventiveness when it came to annoying the living shit out of him. But it kept reminding him how much he had missed the company. Even if said company was probably here to kill him. It only made things more interesting.

“How far is it?” Corvo asked.

“About two hours march southwest of here,” Daud pointed in the direction of the hills.

“March? What if we used our powers?”

“Probably faster,” Daud rubbed his beard.

“Probably? Are you saying you _always_ walk?”

Daud shrugged. “It’s a nice stroll.”

Corvo wrapped his coat tighter around him and glared. “That way, is it?”

“Yes.”

And with that, Corvo disappeared, his Void energy replenished after the night’s rest. He would exhaust himself getting to the hills of course, but he had a point.

Daud hadn’t used his gift since his departure from Dunwall until last night, and then only because every fibre of his being had told him he had to.  
There were two schools of thought: one would say although he had transgressed, he should not give into temptation again as it would only serve to amuse the Outsider and that was the last thing Daud wanted to do. The other simply said: fuck it!

*~*

Although Corvo had a head start, Daud arrived before him at the entrance. Whether his powers were stronger or it was because he was uninjured and better rested was anyone’s guess. Maybe he and Attano should compare notes if they ever got that far in their renewed acquaintance?

“No stroll today?” Corvo asked when he finally made it, slightly out of breath and trying not to show it. Daud could see his chest heaving, right before Corvo pinched his nose and asked, “What’s that smell?”

Daud snorted. “That’s rich coming from you. Anyway, that’s the hot springs. You’ll get used to it.”

He squeezed through the opening between the craggy rocks which lead to a secluded open air space with several small, steaming pools of various temperatures. He had discovered the place early on with the help of some local shepherds. Daud did have a small, wooden bathtub at his cabin, but it was a pain to heat water on the stove and fill it up. He rarely had the patience for it.

“How often do you come up here?” Corvo asked already stripping out of his clothes.

“About once a month,” Daud replied, dropping the backpack on the ground.

Corvo paused. “And you call me smelly?”

“I wash, Attano! Cold water and soap. I just figured your spoiled ass needed this.” He gestured to the pools.

To Daud’s surprise, Corvo let the jibe slide and simply continued to undress. Well, Attano _had_ lived most of his life in the imperial palace. That would ruin even the most hardened soldier, maybe Corvo was self-aware enough to know it, too.

Daud watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he dropped his own clothes on top of the backpack. There was hardly a patch of undamaged skin on the other man. Bruises of varying ages covered him from head to toe. There was something off in the way he moved. Too checked, too cautious as if he was trying to compensate for something. The assassin in him couldn’t help but catalogue all the obvious vulnerable spots. Right side, kidney and ribs. Left side, shoulder and hip. It would be child’s play to take Corvo out - powers or no powers.

“So, what’s the story?” Daud asked as he settled into one of the hotter pools, watching Corvo dip his toes into a few of the others until he settled for one that wasn’t going to boil his skin clean off a few feet away from Daud.

“Who’s Delilah?”

“Uh-uh. You first, Royal Protector.”

As intended, the title raised Corvo’s hackles if the death glare he shot Daud through the steam was anything to go by. However, his voice was almost emotionless when he said. “I’m done playing your stupid game, Daud. You told me "in the morning”, it’s nearly noon.”

It was Daud’s turn to grunt. “How much do you know?”

“Does it matter? Start at the beginning.”

“I don’t wanna bore you with the details.”

Corvo bared his teeth. “Oh, I can stand to be a little bored. Start. At. The. Beginning.”

So he did. The whole story from the point when the Outsider gave him the name to when he made it back to the Flooded District and his Whalers brought him the news they had found the Royal Protector drifting half-dead through the neighbourhood.

By the time he had finished his fingers had pruned and the heat felt more draining than relaxing, but it was done.

“I trust you remember the rest.” Daud sighed, exhausted, his voice even more raspy from all the talking, yet he also felt lighter somehow. Unburdened. He hadn’t expected that. For decades he had carried his guilt because it came with the job, only now did it dawn on him how much it had dragged him down. And he had only shared a tiny fraction with a man who had every reason to hate his living guts.

“You saved her,” Corvo said, drawing Daud’s attention back to him. “You killed her mother, kidnapped her and then you turned around and saved her from Delilah?”

Daud got up and waded to where he had dropped his clothes. “Sounds weird when you put it like that. But yeah, that’s pretty much what happened.”

Corvo was suddenly beside him. Had be blinked out of the pool? A calloused hand closed around Daud’s biceps. He stared at it. It was Attano’s void-touched hand. Chosen by a god to do…what? Amuse him? Make eternity just that little bit more _interesting_?

Their eyes met. They were nearly the same height which was a rare experience for Daud who was used to tower over everyone at 6’5”. Corvo’s cheeks were flushed from the heat, breathing some much needed life into the man who only a few hours ago had looked more like a corpse.  
The last time they had met Corvo had worn that damned mask. Daud sometimes saw the thing in his nightmares. But now, up close and a good deal cleaner, it was easy to appreciate that the man behind it was startlingly handsome. No wonder an empress had fallen for him. Emily had his eyes.

Daud’s chin sagged. “She’s your daughter.”

“You didn’t know?”

It had been nothing but a rumour at the time, one Daud had paid precious little attention to, but it became a lot more important with every heartbeat. He shook his head.

“Well, that would explain why you didn’t know where my allegiances lay when you threw me into that pit. Humor me, what would you have done had you known?”

Daud didn’t even try to get out of the by now painful hold Corvo had on him. “Not sure. Maybe offer you a drink? Hindsight is a tricky bitch, Attano. For all I knew at the time you were out for my blood and I like it where it is.”

“Then, why bother keeping me alive?”

Daud raised his eyebrow. “I was contemplating retirement and you were worth a king’s ransom.”

Corvo barked a humorless laugh. “So, just business?”

“That’s right. Up to the point where you bested me and I begged you for my life which you were gracious enough to grant me. While we’re on the subject, have you changed your mind on that front? Cause I’d like to get dressed first.”

Corvo let him go with a shove. Daud resisted the urge to rub his arm where he knew he would have finger shaped bruises later tonight. He reached for his clothes.

“It’s all business to you, isn’t it? All that blood on your hands, it’s just business.”

Daud continued to dress while Corvo stood naked and dripping barely two feet away glaring daggers at him.

“Pretty much, yes.”

What was the point in lying now? He had been a killer for hire. He had preyed on the nobility of Dunwall for over two decades, taking their coin indiscriminately because it had been easy money. He had no code, no creed, no moral compass. There was just the job and the payment which he spent like water running in Wrenhaven river on armour, weapons and food for the lost souls he had taken under his wings and taught how to be just like him.  
Maybe in the end that would count as his greatest sin. At the time he had thought he was doing them a favour. The ones who prayed to the Outsider for his powers, but it was Daud who heard their pleas and delivered them from the bottom of society where they had been dumped.

Did he have a god complex? Probably. After all, he had been untouchable for a long, long time. Until—

“Jessamine was just business,” Corvo pressed out between clenched teeth.

Daud froze. If he had truly fancied himself a god, then she had been his lesson in humility. A very thorough one at that.

“It had started that way,” he admitted, his gaze turned inward, to the past. “But that’s not how it ended. My last job. I already told you, but for what it’s worth, here it is again: she was the biggest mistake of my life. I would apologize to Emily, to the damn world…to _you_ , if I thought it would make a fucking difference. But how do you atone for something like that, hn? Best I can do is live my life and try not to give the black-eyed bastard what he wants any more.”

After a long, drawn-out silence, Corvo sucked in a shuddering breath and let it go with a sigh. “Daud—”

“What?” Daud asked, still staring at nothing.

“—let’s go back. I…there’s something you should know.”

That got his attention. Daud straightened up from lacing his boots and looked at Corvo. Goosebumps covered every inch of the former Royal Protector’s skin but Attano didn’t seem to care or notice.

“What is it?” Daud reached into the backpack and threw clean clothes at Corvo who caught them without breaking eye contact.

“Later,” Corvo said, obviously taking a leaf out of Daud’s book of communication and shrugging into the shirt.

“I might be dead later,” Daud replied, trying not to stare too obviously at the unexpectedly appealing sight of Corvo Attano wearing his shirt. And, maybe he was imagining it, but he could have sworn the corner of Corvo’s mouth had twitched, drawing Daud’s eyes to his lips. They looked soft.

That…was new. Before Daud could get sidetracked by these altogether unfamiliar details about his personal tastes, Corvo said, “True. Shall we find out?”

“Give it your best shot, Attano,” Daud replied with a snort and half turned his back on the man to add insult to injury. He was confident Corvo would not walk away if they clashed now, but a part of him hoped he would at least try.  
The thought alone stirred something in Daud’s blood that he had thought he had left behind in Dunwall. That was until Corvo Attano had stumbled back into his life, tugging at old scars and forcing him to face old regrets.

However, to his disappointment nothing happened except the rustling of clothes as Corvo got dressed.

Silence stretched between them, Daud pretended to be busy with his pack when Corvo suddenly said, “Emily replaced me as her protector.”

“Yeah, you mentioned that once or twice. Why’s that?”

“Because she hired the Whalers as her bodyguards.”

Daud’s head whipped around. “I’m sorry, _what_?”


	3. Chapter 3

“One more time, Attano,” Daud said, stabbing at his food. “Emily Kaldwin, the empress, your daughter, hired the Whalers - _my_ Whalers - as her protection detail?”

“She did,” Corvo replied between bites.

They sat at Daud’s table, eating meat and sweet roots from his storage larder. Corvo had refused to elaborate until they had made it back to the cabin. By then, they had been so hungry, they had agreed to talk more over dinner which needed cooking just as the sheets Daud had soaked and hung out to dry needed to be put back on the bed. Needless to say it had been a surreal and oddly domestic afternoon. It certainly deserved a place in Daud’s top ten weirdest days in his life and that was saying something.

“And the part where we killed her mother and kidnapped her was just, what? Forgiven?”

“No, I don’t think anything like that can be forgiven,” Corvo replied and Daud, in the privacy of his mind, agreed. He hadn’t forgiven himself, how could anyone else?  
“But,” Corvo continued, “she believes in giving people a chance to make amends. She told me that the best people to protect her would be the ones who had gotten past our defences in the first place.”

“Smart girl. How old is she again?”

“13, no, 14 now.” Corvo’s eyes glazed over.

His daughter, good grief! Daud had tried to process that bit of information for the better part of the day, mulling over what he would have done to Corvo had he known. Or more likely, what he would have done _for_ him. Would Corvo have even accepted his help back then? Perhaps? The man continued to be a puzzle inside an enigma wrapped around a mystery which irked Daud to no end. Nothing about him made sense.

“14, hn? She sounds awfully mature for her age.”

Corvo’s eyes snapped back into focus. “She had to grow up fast.”

“Point taken.” Daud chewed his venison. It was salty and thoroughly done — just like him. “You still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

Corvo took his time swallowing and washing his food down with watered down ale before he answered. “I came looking for you.”

Daud rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I got that. But why? Just to ask about Delilah? It’s a long way and any of the Whalers could have filled you in.”

“I left Dunwall to kill you.”

Daud chuckled. “I’ll be damned! That’s the first thing you said all day that actually makes sense.”

Corvo snorted before he said, “I followed your trail for weeks. Months. You’re a hard man to find.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Daud raised his cup.

“I got careless about a week ago in Pradym. It was…Emily…it was her birthday. I drank and got dragged into a fight. I used magic to get out of a tight spot.”

Daud sucked air through his teeth, “Risky move. There’s a chapter of the Abbey in town.”

“Yeah, found that out the hard way. They had one of those void-damned music boxes. I got knocked out and dragged off to prison.”

“They call it the Tower. Is that where you got the shit kicked out of you?” 

Corvo nodded. “They took turns, constantly blaring that noise. I thought I’d lose my mind. I passed out a few times and got a visit from our mutual friend.”

“Figures,” Daud growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“He said he wouldn’t stop me from killing you if that’s what I wanted. But — and I’m quoting now — “as a common courtesy, you should consider asking the man who saved your daughter’s life about a woman named Delilah before ending his”. ”

After a brief pause, Daud asked, “Don’t you hate it how he always sounds so—”

“Condescending?”

“Yes!” Daud leaned forward.

Corvo did too. “What I hate more is that he takes twenty words where three would suffice.”

“Outsider’s eyes, yes!”

They smirked before they both surreptitiously glanced around the room, looking for floating rocks.

“Guess, he’s not watching today,” Daud grinned.

“My dear Daud, I’m always watching,” Corvo replied, mocking the Outsider’s tone.

Daud sniggered, “Shit, I hope he doesn’t pop up now, I’d probably piss my pants.”

“Are you afraid of him?”

“I hate him, so probably — yeah. Aren’t you?” A shudder ran up Daud’s spine just thinking about that feeling of awe and terror he always felt in the presence of the god.

Corvo looked thoughtful for a few moments. “The Void feels uncomfortable, freezing — reminds me of this place,” he added impishly. Daud shot him a dirty look but said nothing and just listened. “But the Outsider just makes my skin crawl like the feeling you get in the back of your neck when you know someone’s watching you.”

“I know what you mean.” Every assassin knew that feeling. It’s a skill you developed on the job if you wanted to survive long enough to collect your pay.

“It’s not exactly fear, just that sensation. And I’m usually annoyed because he takes forever to get to the point which is always so vague I have to spent at least a couple of hours just replaying the conversation to get what he was trying to say.” Corvo looked straight at Daud. “Why do you hate him?”

The smirk slipped off Daud’s face. He lifted his marked hand. “So many pray to him, beg him for his gifts — mostly the dying and the desperate. The ones society has left behind. And what does he do? He ignores them all and finds the likes of us instead. The Outsider’s gift are good for one thing, and one thing only: to kill. I’m living proof of that. Or look at the others. Granny Rags. Delilah. Corrupted killers, all of us. The black-eyed bastard knows exactly how to pick them, twist us, bring forth the darkest bits of our souls and make us entertain him by drowning the world in blood.”

Corvo frowned. “Are you saying you blame the Outsider for being who you are and what you’ve done?”

The mark on Daud’s hand flared to life. “Yes! He gave me these powers.” He blinked out of his chair and behind Corvo, his lips close to his ear. To his credit, Corvo didn’t even flinch. “He knew what kind of man I was. What I would do, and he picked me anyway. No, it’s _why_ he picked me.”

Corvo turned his chin a fraction toward the voice. “Then, by your logic, he made a grave mistake when he chose me because I’ve never taken a life.”

Daud straightened up, his chin sagging. “You’re joking.”

Corvo looked up at him.

“You’re not joking. You’re— _how_? I mean how is that even possible? You’re the— were the Royal Protector. Your mug was on wanted posters all over the city. Campbell, the Pendeltons, Burrows…”

Daud’s voice trailed off when he remembered, none of these people had actually died, at least not by Corvo’s hands. They had been eliminated, sure. But not—

Daud sat back down, staring at Corvo like he had sprouted a second head. “What the fuck, Attano?”

“Funny,” Corvo said dryly. “You look remarkably like Emily. She had that same expression when I told her.”

“And yet, you came here to kill me?”

“That was my intention, yes. With hindsight, I’m not sure I could have, and certainly not now. Not after everything you’ve told me.”

Daud scratched his chin. “Well, that’s nice, I guess. But…sorry…I’m still trying to puzzle this together. Is that why Emily — what? Threw you out? But you’re her— hang on, does _she_ know?”

Attano sighed. “Yes, she knows. She blind sighted me. Called a meeting of the Grand Council, thanked me for my service and dismissed me as Royal Protector while introducing the Whalers as her new bodyguards. I’m officially retired from active duty.”

“That’s…unexpected,” Daud finished lamely. “After everything you’ve done for her.”

Corvo grunted. “I knew she was angry at me, but I didn’t see this coming. She also announced I was going on an extended trip around the Isles and was not expected back any time soon. I even had a Whaler escort to my ship to Serkonos.”

“What happened to them?” Daud had no doubt they never even got close to the harbour. Not if Corvo didn’t want to go, his no-kill attitude not withstanding, which was why the answer came as a surprise.

“Nothing. I didn’t want to provoke Emily further. As far as she knows I boarded that ship and left. No doubt she has heard by now that I never arrived in Karnaca. But since I didn’t see any ‘wanted’ posters going up, I doubt she cares.” Daud could see the strain around Corvo’s eyes; the corner of his mouth twisted into a snarl as if he could scare away the pain he so obviously felt. Betrayed by the one he held dearest! Poor bastard.

Daud was about to speak when a name flitted through his mind: Billie Lurk. The closest thing he had ever had to a daughter and she had betrayed him without a second thought when he had gone soft. That wound still smarted, somewhat less now, and given the people they were, it hadn’t come as a surprise, but it hurt all the same. He suddenly knew all too well how Corvo felt and it wasn’t pretty.

“So, what exactly happened?” He asked gruffly to cover for the unbidden pang of sympathy.

Coro sighed. “I started training her. As empress she would always be a target. That wasn’t something I could protect her from and who could say when another you might come her way?”

If Corvo had intended to offend with the remark, it misfired because Daud agreed. “That’s smart. She should know how to handle herself. The less she depends on others the better.”

Corvo made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat before he continued, “Taught her how to defend herself. But she got impatient, tried to push boundaries. When I refused to teach her how to strike a killing blow, she got angry. I ended up telling her that I’d never taken a life because there’s always another way.”

“Easy for you to say. When things get tight, you can just blink away,” Daud knew this wasn’t fair, especially not after what had happened in Pradym, and yet he went on, “others aren’t that lucky. It’s either kill or be killed.” Because whether Corvo liked it or not that was the truth.

Corvo’s jaw clenched before he said with forced patience, “I was a guard and Royal Protector a long time before I got this —” he held up his marked hand “—and I never killed anyone just because I thought they deserved to die. You may have chosen otherwise when the Outsider gave you his mark, but this didn’t change a thing for me. It only made it easier.”

“You’re an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, Attano!” Daud growled. 

“Excuse me?”

Daud jerked his chin in Corvo’s direction. “Yeah, you heard me. Not everyone is as skilled or gifted as you. I fought you and I’m good, but I’m not even close to your level. Face it, man, not everyone can make a blade dance like you and avoid a mess. Sometimes someone has to die, and yeah, I’ve always made sure it wasn’t me and I’ve taught others to do the same. Not everyone can afford to be merciful.”

It was oddly satisfying to see the heat shoot into Corvo’s cheeks even if they were half-covered in fuzz right now.

“Struck a nerve?” Daud asked, not quite able to keep the smirk out of his voice. Corvo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye but remained silent.

“We can agree on one thing, though,” Daud said. Corvo cocked his head, indicating he was listening. “This—” Daud lifted his marked hand again, “— made it all a whole lot easier. Too easy, perhaps. I stand by what I said. That’s why he did it, why he picked me and not some other sad bastard. He knew what I could do, what I would do, and he did it anyway. When you have that kind of power, you ought to be more careful who you give it to or people will die.”

“Oh, I agree.” Anger flared in Corvo’s eyes. “And I chose not to give my daughter instructions on how to murder people in cold blood. Whereas you instructed a small army of vicious bastards how to be just like you, and now they’re standing by Emily’s side, training her, turning her into one of your Whalers. I don’t know whether it’s worse that she cannot use your magic like they do or—”

Daud’s chin sagged. “What? That’s impossible! Are you saying…do they _still_ have my powers?”

It would certainly explain why Attano came out here for his head. If he thought Daud’s powers were to blame why Emily cast him out, then eliminating the root made a lot of sense to an angry man.

An odd expression crossed Corvo’s face. He spared a glance to where Daud was suddenly clinging to his arm. “Yes.”

Oh fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

“I need a drink,” muttered Daud, getting out of his seat. He could feel Corvo’s eyes on him as he rummaged through his larder.

“You’d no idea they can still use your magic.” A statement, not a question.

Daud briefly stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “None.”

“I see.”

He could practically hear the wheels in Attano’s head turning. The man hadn’t expected that. He had come all the way from Gristol to pull the rug out from under the Whalers and to break whatever influence they had over the empress by taking Daud’s head, only to find out that not only had Daud no idea, he had also saved his daughter’s life. The poor bastard couldn’t catch a break.

Or maybe that was Attano’s problem? If he were more of a bastard, fucked up stuff like this wouldn’t keep happening to him. Then again, Daud _was_ an evil bastard and his life had never been easy. The only difference was he liked it that way - most of the time anyway.

Corvo was frowning at the floor when Daud came back with a bottle of Dunwall’s finest Clavering Single Malt. A creature comfort, one of the few things he had taken with him when he had left the city for good. He had intended to save it for a special occasion. Well, having a friendly chat with Corvo Attano of all people about how black magic had once again screwed up their lives seemed pretty special to him.

“We should probably look into that but right now I need a drink and so do you,” Daud said pouring the amber liquid into their mugs.

“May we never go to the Void, but always be on our way,” Daud toasted and knocked the drink back in three big gulps, the alcohol burning his throat and stomach temporarily distracting him from the bone chilling terror of Attano’s revelation. He sighed and licked his lips, chasing the peaty flavour. Damn, he hadn’t tasted home in a long time.

“Drink up!” Daud jerked his chin in Attano’s direction. Predictably, Corvo put his cup down and crossed his arms over his chest instead. What a stubborn ass! Daud almost hated that he liked that most about the former Royal Protector.

“How does it work exactly?”

Daud shrugged. “My magic? I can share some of it with whoever swears loyalty to me. And when we part ways that connection is cut - or so I thought. I dunno I think someone once told me it fades over time or something. It’s been almost three years, I’d like to think it should be well and truly dead by now.”

“You can’t feel it?” Daud wasn’t sure whether he could hear irritation or surprise in Corvo’s voice, probably a bit of both.

“Feel it? You mean do I know if someone uses my powers? Evidently not!” Daud flung his arms open. He didn’t like the implication one bit. “I think I feel used,” he grumbled into his beard.

What a fucking mess! The Whalers still had his powers. Her Imperial Majesty, Emily Kaldwin, wanted to be a ruthless killer. Void-touched Corvo Attano, former Royal Protector, the second most feared man in the empire, secret father of the empress, was in his heart of hearts a pacifist. Although that would explain why Jessamine had sent him on a diplomatic mission to look for aid during the rat plague crisis rather than one of her sycophant courtiers. Hindsight really was a fucking bitch!

“Before you left Dunwall, did you not cut ties with your men?” Corvo asked, leaning forward, tapping his fingers on the table. Fidgety. Impatient. It instantly grated on Daud’s nerves.

With forced calm, Daud replied, “I briefed my second, Thomas. Told him I had to go on an extended trip, lay low for a while.”

Corvo’s eyebrows shot up. “And did you happen to mention you might never come back?”

Daud smacked his lips. “Listen, my men, they came from nothing. Do you get me? Some of them looked to me like I was their saviour or some shit. If I had told Thomas I was gonna be gone for good, he would have insisted on coming with me, and I couldn’t allow that.”

Corvo cursed under his breath. His hand was bouncing on the table until Daud lost it and slapped his palm over it. Corvo shot him a wide-eyed look, mouth pressed into a firm line.  
His hand was surprisingly cool to the touch, a palpable contrast to the heat form the stove and the burn of liquor in Daud’s stomach. A part of him had to fight the irrational urge to press Corvo’s hand against his neck where his blood suddenly seemed to boil with every heartbeat. Maybe he should have gone easy on the whiskey after all that time. Yeah. That was it. Probably.

“Look,” Daud said, trying to ignore the heat spreading through his entire body, “it shouldn’t matter if I’d said something like: you’re released from your bond or whatever. It never worked that way. I was gone and it should’ve stopped working after a while. I—”

Corvo grunted, carefully pulling his hand back. Daud suppressed a sigh at the loss of the blessedly cool touch.

“I need answers,” Attano said and stood up, reaching for his coat.

“Right now?” Daud could hear the wind howling outside.

“Are you telling me you don’t want to know how this is happening?”

“Course I do. But who do you wanna— _fuck no_!” Daud groaned.

Only one name leaped to mind and Daud had not the slightest desire to see him again. The worst part was Attano was right, of course, they needed answers and preferably a solution that didn’t involve killing Daud. “Then we need to find a shrine.”

Corvo clicked his tongue. “And I know someone who might know where one is.”

Daud’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. “You do? I’ve been here for a while and I’ve no idea. Care to share?”

“There was a guard at the prison in Pradym, low rank grunt. He worships the Outsider. That’s how I made it out of there in the first place.” Corvo shrugged into his coat.

“Worth a shot. What’s his name?”

Corvo thought for a moment. “Yuri Ivanov.”

“You sure?”

“Ivanov was stitched onto his uniform. And he said his name was Yuri and that I should put a good word in for him with our god right before he pushed me into the garbage disposal.”

“Explains the smell,” Daud smirked. Corvo squinted at him before he walked to the door.

“Attano, I wouldn’t—”

Corvo wrenched it open. Icy wind swept his hair back, snowflakes caught in his shaggy beard and tiny ice shards pelted against his fraying coat. He slammed the door shut again. Daud bit the insides of his cheeks. Being laughed at was not what the man needed right now, but damn, it was hard not to.

“How long is that going to last?” Corvo asked, still staring at the door as if it had wronged him.

“Hard to say, but should blow over by tomorrow.”

“We leave at daybreak.” Corvo announced. He whipped his head around when Daud hissed through his teeth in response. “You object?”

“You should stay here. I’ll go alone,” said Daud and continued before Corvo could protest, “you can’t show your face in town. You’ll get arrested on sight.”

“Then they won’t see me,” Corvo snarled, the mark on his hand flared briefly. Attano had a defiant glint in his eye that made Daud’s stomach flip. Damn it! Daud blamed the whiskey and prolonged isolation. So many things about Corvo reminded him of home and it made him unwillingly sentimental.

“Cute idea, except it won’t work,” Daud drawled, sprawling in his chair, trying to relax to shake off the sudden onslaught of uninvited emotions. When Corvo raised an eyebrow, he elaborated, “Because they’ll be playing that fucking music via speakers all over the city. If they think a witch is on the loose they won’t stop until they either find the body or capture her again - or him in this case.”

Corvo huffed. “Won’t matter. Unlike some, I can move unseen among people without sorcery.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daud growled.

“Nothing.” Corvo said loftily, pretending to look at the assorted woodcarvings strewn across Daud’s workbench. He picked up the small semblance of a woman wearing a crown. It was delicate and astonishingly detailed. “You made this? It’s…nice.”  
Daud had spent weeks on the chess set. He had intended to sell it next time he was heading to Pradym. Several of the novelty and toy shops regularly bought his work, providing him with a steadier income than he’d ever had as an assassin. Pity it wasn’t quite as satisfying as melting from the shadows, slicing a man’s throat from ear to ear and leaving him drowning in his own blood in the gutter without making a single sound.

“Fuck you, Attano, I can blend in if I have to. I mean look at my life!”

Corvo eyed him through the curtain of long hair. Daud got out of his chair, slowing moving toward the other man. “I’ve lived here for over two years, undetected, unbothered, making these. People here know me as a harmless woodcarver, a toymaker. No-one will glance at me twice. I’ll go alone, find our man and get the location of the shrine. You need to heal anyway.” He looked into Corvo’s eyes when he reached for the queen and plugged her out of his unresisting hand. “Do you wanna play?”

Corvo hesitated for a moment before he shrugged. “Why not, it’s not like we’re going anywhere until tomorrow.”

“We? _We_? What did I just say?” Daud groused, grabbing the chess set while Corvo took his coat off again and settled back into his seat, seemingly deaf to Daud’s protest, he finally took a sip of whiskey and smacked his lips.

“This is the good stuff.”

Daud put the board on the table between them. “Yes, it is.”

“Can I play black?” Corvo asked, already setting up the pieces. Black was the disadvantaged side. They had to fight harder, more cunning. Attano was confident in his play and not afraid to show it. Arrogant. Would the man ever learn that this was why he kept getting kicked in the teeth?

“Sure. I’m going alone tomorrow.” Daud replied.

“If you say so.”

“Attano.”

“Let’s play for it. If you win, I’ll stay here or maybe go back to the hot springs.”

Daud cackled, “Spoiled.”

“But,” Corvo couldn’t quite keep the smirk off his face, “if I win you stop being an ass and we go together.”

“That’s a terrible plan,” Daud replied, moving his pawn.

Corvo shook his head. “I know the man, you know the city.” He smirked, “Though, I’m not holding my breath on you starting to act like a civilized human being.”

“Not that,” Daud said looking up into Corvo’s eyes, “I meant you thinking you’re going to win this.”

Corvo pressed his lips together like a man trying his best not to smile before he said, “We’ll see.”

Forty-two moves and well into the bottle of single malt later, Corvo frowned at the board and asked, “How about best out of three?”

Daud threw his head back and laughed. He knew he had been right when he had called Corvo an arrogant son-of-a-bitch. The man was so used to winning that losing always came like a bullett to his ego. It was just as well that Attano believed in mercy. If he were more like Daud, Corvo would have probably drowned Dunwall in blood when he lost the empress.

“No. You stay here,” Daud said after he caught his breath, “I’ll get the intel. Those were the terms, and I never go back on my deals. Bad for business.”

“Business. Business. Everything is business with you. I’m not one of your Whalers,” Corvo growled. “You can’t order me around.”

“Tsk,” Daud pointed his finger at Corvo’s face, “believe it or not, I’m trying to help you.”

“Give me one good reason why I should trust you?”

The color was back in Corvo’s cheeks, probably a mix of anger, whiskey and frustration, but it was a good look on him. Daud spared s second to wonder why he suddenly noticed these things. Maybe a hermit’s life had done a number on his head and he was slowly going insane? He would have to examine this at a later point, maybe take more frequent trips to the city before he went completely cuckoo.

“You’re not dead yet,” Daud pointed out. “And I owe you my life and a debt. Like I said, I’m never going back on a deal.”

“For all I know you could take what I’ve told you, go back to Dunwall and take over the empire.” Corvo jumped up, knocking the chair back. “This was a mistake!” He swayed a little but managed to stay on his feet.

“Hey now,” Daud got up as well. He took a cautious step toward the other man, hands raised in front of his body. “I think that’s the whiskey talking.”

“You patronizing ass!” Corvo yelled, his eyes darting to where his blade lay on the table. “I lost everything because of you! And here I am handing you the empire on a silver platter. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Before Corvo could do something they would both regret, Daud lashed out with Pull, pushing Attano onto the bed and blinking on top of him. He pinned his wrists to the mattress. Corvo snarled and bucked, but Daud was at least twenty pounds heavier and less intoxicated. He could only imagine how much additional damage his weight was doing to Attano’s ribs, but too bad, he had started this and Daud was determined to end it.

“Listen,” Daud said, bearing down on the other man until he hissed in pain. “Yes, you’re a stubborn, arrogant fool, but I swear to you I don’t want the fucking empire. I don’t want to hurt your precious empress and, believe it or not, I don’t want to hurt you either.”

Despite everything, Corvo barked a nasty laugh that turned into a hiss of pain. “Yeah, I can tell.”

“That’s because I got a feeling you were going to make me the exception to your no killing rule just now and I already told you, I like my blood where it is.”

Corvo went slack under him but Daud wasn’t falling for that. He could feel Corvo’s pulse racing under his grip like a drum beating alongside his own, his skin now burning as hot as Daud’s like two wildfires trying their level best to eat one another.  
Although he had told the truth when he had said he didn’t want to hurt Attano, a part of him was enjoying this. Like a living memory of the good old days of the hunt and the kill. He shouldn’t want this, but then again, he was who he was in the end.

“I wish I could kill you,” Corvo said bitterly, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m sure you do,” Daud replied, his voice calm. “But we both know you’d regret it in the end and I know what that tastes like. Believe me, you don’t want it. Besides, I think I’ll be of more use to you alive - at least for now. Think about it, if the Whalers draw on my powers, what would happen if you suddenly cut them off. We don’t know what they’re doing right now. What if they’re mid-transversal, carrying your daughter?”

He decided it worth the risk and let Corvo go but kept hovering above him. Attano was staring at him as if he was trying to process through the whiskey soaked haze what Daud had said. Corvo’s Adam’s apple bobbed, his eyes wide but unseeing. Who knew, maybe he was imagining how Emily was plunging to her death because he made a rash and irreversible decision?

“Tell you what,” Daud said, trying to draw Attano’s attention back to the here and now. “When you’re all mended we can have another scrap and you can try and beat the living shit out of me again. How about it?”

Instead of an answer, Corvo let out a shuddering breath, wiping the corner of his eye with the back of his hand. Daud pretended not to notice and got off the bed.

“You’re a condescending jerk.”

Daud snorted. “No, I’m a retired assassin. We just know better, is all.” He picked up the chair and tidied up the chess pieces. When he turned around, Corvo was pulling his boots off.

“I’m tired,” Attano announced, exhausted and emotionally compromised. Poor bastard was a sad drunk apparently. He groped for the blanket, not bothering to remove the rest of his clothes and turned his face to the wall.

Daud stared at Corvo’s back for while before he said. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry - for everything. And I’m gonna help fix this, if I can.”

Maybe he was imagining it, but he thought he could see Corvo relax a little. It wasn’t much, but it was something. He sighed. The road to redemption apparently came with a pig-headed, six-foot something sidekick.


	5. Chapter 5

“No.”

“No? Whaddaya mean, no?” Daud turned toward Attano who had suddenly appeared by his elbow. One minute Corvo had nursed a hangover, pulling the blanket over his head when Daud had gotten up, the next moment he was just there, saying no.

“I’m making the coffee,” Corvo muttered.

“You are?” Daud frowned, but didn’t resist when Corvo took the kettle from him.

“Hn,” was all Daud got as a response. He shrugged and watched out of the corner of his eyes as his guest got busy.

“You look—” Daud tried a few versions in his head: like you got mugged at the _Golden Cat_ but not in a fun way, like you slept in a ditch after a bender? No, that was not the way to start the day after the evening they’d had. “—like you could use breakfast.”

That didn’t exactly get Daud the response he was hoping for, but Attano looked instantly more awake. Or more to the point, alert. Like someone who had just heard a gunshot and wasn’t sure whether they had to run for their life.

“I’m making breakfast,” Corvo said in way that brokered no compromise.

Daud’s face went wooden. “You don’t like my cooking.”

Very slowly Corvo turned to face him and said, “It tastes like ass.”

“Hilarious. That’s incidentally what your breath smells like.”

A flicker of uncertainty crossed Corvo’s face before he huffed. “See, that’s what borrowing your toothbrush gets me.”

Daud gaped. “You didn’t!”

Corvo bit his lip. “I didn’t. I need one, though. Have you—”

“Yeah, yeah…first my clothes, now my toothbrush. Take the whole damn cabin, why dont’cha?” Daud grumbled, mock offended and secretly loving it. Attano was the most entertaining company he had had in a long time.

“Don’t want your rickety shack, but how about some eggs?”

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats before Daud grinned from ear to ear. “Yeah, I’ll get some.”

“Hn.” And with that, Corvo turned his attention back to the coffee. He was clearly not a morning person.

*~*

Breakfast was incredible by Daud’s standards. Corvo had done something with bread, eggs, bacon and some herbs that made Daud throw his pride out of the window and ask for seconds.

“How did someone who had staff cater to his every whim learn how to cook?” Daud asked as he washed the last bites down with the coffee which inexplicably was also delicious.

Corvo stopped chewing for a second before he swallowed and said, “My mother, in Karnaca. She taught me a few things before I left. She said a man ought to be able to make his bed, iron his shirt and cook at least one decent meal.”

“Smart woman. Is she still—”

“She died shortly after I left,” Corvo said, his attention still on his food.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to pry,” Daud said gruffly. Etiquette wasn’t exactly his area of expertise. “Anyway,” he changed the subject, “I’ll be going in an hour. It’s a three-hour walk to the city. I’ll do my usual round in order not to raise any suspicions and then head over to the _Cathouse_ around lunchtime.”

Corvo spluttered. “You really think this is the time to—?”

Daud rolled his eyes. “No, not like _Golden Cat_ cathouse. It’s a pub close to the Tower. Only guards drink there. They serve tourists as well but locals usually give the place a wide berth. I can poke my head in and see what I can find out about our guy.”

“Aren’t you a local? Won’t they get suspicious?” Corvo asked.

“No. I’m an anomaly. I’m tolerated, but people here are slow to trust. Took me three months to get anyone to even buy a single piece of my work. But it also means I can do unusual things from time to time without anyone giving two shits. Besides, the town will still be on edge because of your escape, but that will work in my favour. They’ll be too distracted to mind me.”

Corvo pushed his plate away. “I was wondering, why haven’t they come looking for me yet? I mean just before I got caught I asked around town for anyone who’d arrived in the past three years and gave a rough description of you.”

“Tall, mysterious, fascinating?”

Corvo wrinkled his nose. “I did mention your height. And that you look like you’re here to eat their children. Didn’t take me long to get directions to your place.”

“You’re hilarious, Attano.”

Corvo smirked at him which made Daud want to punch him or something. Too bad the other man was still too roughed up for a good tussle. The longer they spent in each other’s company, the more Daud’s blood screamed for an outlet of his more violent urges. But that would have to wait.

Daud took a deep breath before he said. “No-one in their right mind will admit they talked to you - ever. The Abby here has no sense of humour and any clown stupid enough to admit they spoke to a void-touched man will find themselves on the other side of the Tower gates faster than we can travel across rooftops. So neither the guards nor the Overseers will have anything beyond what they got out of you when you were enjoying their hospitality.”

“Means they got nothing,” Corvo scratched his beard and scowled when it only seemed to get worse the longer he scratched.

“Your beard infested or something? Do I need to burn my sheets? Lemme see,” Daud offered. Corvo jumped out of his chair.

“No! It’s just…itchy.”

“From what you told me, you crawled out of a dumpster after having spent a few days on a prison floor. Who knows what you’ve picked up?”

It was worth the absolutely horrified look he got in return. Daud swore Corvo blanched under the shaggy fuzz covering most of his face.

“You could always just shave it off.” Daud pointed to the small table next to his bed. “There’s a shaving kit and mirror in that drawer.” He scratched his own beard. “As you can see I haven’t used it in a while, but I kept the blade sharp. Force of habit.”

“…fine.”

*~*

Daud pulled a chest out from under his bed. He brushed the dust off and took a deep breath before he flipped it open. A ray of light caught on the metal edge of the wrist bow. It gleamed when Daud picked it up. Sleep darts, bolts, a couple of choke grenades. Four vials - two red, two blue rested on a bed of red cloth.

“Hello, old friend,” Daud stroked over the fabric.

“You sure you wanna wear this?” Corvo was looking over his shoulder.

“It’s custom made. It doesn’t exactly stop projectiles, but it’s a great deal harder to stick a blade through…” Daud’s voice trailed off as he looked over his shoulder and straight at Corvo’s clean-shaven face. Outsider’s eyes, he was—

“Did I miss a spot?” Corvo asked when he noticed Daud’s expression, hands brushing over his smooth skin.

“No.” Daud cleared his throat which suddenly felt parched. “No…uhm…looks fine. Uhm. Good.” He coughed again.

Corvo gave him an odd look before he reached past Daud and picked up one of the elixirs. “Can I have this?”

Daud shook himself out of his trance and snatched the vial out of Corvo’s hand. “No, I might need it.”

“I could be fully functional within minutes,” Corvo pointed out with great patience, trying to grab the vial and failing because although he was quick, Daud was quicker, twirling it around his fingers before he seemed to make it vanish into thin air.

“You should join the circus,” Corvo remarked.

“Nah. I’m not in it for the applause,” Daud replied before he made the vial reappear and tossed it onto the mattress.

“Just for the money,” Corvo made a face.

Daud nodded. “That’s right.”

“You’re the worst,” Corvo said as he straightened up, still touching his face every few seconds.

“Yes, I am. That’s why I’m still alive,” he replied while equipping the wrist bow. Damn, it felt good.

~*~

After donning his gear and hiding it under his overcoat, Daud stepped outside his cabin. As predicted, the weather had cleared up, leaving rapidly melting patches of snow here and there. The ground would be soggy which might slow him down, but he was still confident he could make it to the city before noon.

“Can you grab my stuff?” Daud called over his shoulder. He had packed his stock to ensure his cover would be in tact once he got to Pradym. Just the toymaker making his usual rounds, hearing about the latest commotion and asking some harmless questions like any other man would. Nothing unusual about that except that this time the toymaker had enough weapons under his coat to take out a small street gang without breaking into a sweat.

Corvo stepped outside and immediately dropped the backpack on the ground when the chilly wind hit his face. He slapped his hands over his cheeks.

“I’m never going to listen to you ever again!” He groaned.

Daud laughed so hard he accidentally inhaled some of his spit and Corvo had to slap his back in order to help him catch his breath again.

“Aren’t you supposed to be this cold-blooded killer who’s always in control?”

“Says who?”

“Some guy worshipping you as a sort of second Outsider. Wrote a book about you, _The Knife of Dunwall._ ”

Daud scoffed, “Sounds like a load of crap to me.” Although it did lend itself disturbingly to his god-complex theory.

“Funny,” Corvo smirked, “that’s exactly where it ended up when the boat to Morley ran out of toilet paper.”

“Blasphemer!” Daud gasped before he lost it again which delayed his departure by a good ten minutes because they were both laughing so hard, they couldn’t even get the backpack onto Daud’s back.

Still chuckling and adjusting the straps, Daud said, “Alright. I’m gonna get going.” He gave Corvo a narrow-eyed look. “Try not to burn the house down while I’m gone.” He instantly felt a pang of nostalgia because it was what he used to say to whatever Whalers would stay behind to guard their base. It had just slipped out. However, unlike his former charge Corvo flipped him off with a sneer before he retreated back into the cabin and unceremoniously slammed the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

About two hours into the journey, Daud’s face was hurting from all the void-damned smiling he didn’t seem to have any control over. Every time he thought about the last thirty-eight hours his face did this _thing_. It was incredibly annoying.

Corvo. It was definitely all Corvo’s fault. Barging into his tranquil, boring life. Being all broody and angry, but not even trying to kill him — that was so messed up! Who did that? After everything Daud had taken from the man?

Fair enough, Daud had saved his daughter’s life, but that didn’t exactly cancel out kidnapping said daughter or killing his lover, did it? Daud would carry that guilt for the rest of his life and the people he had hurt could hate him for it forever. That was all balanced in Daud’s book.

And yet, when he looked at Corvo the man didn’t seem to hate him, not really. He was angry, frustrated and hurt, but he didn’t hate, maybe he didn’t know how? If he wanted, Daud could give him lessons. He wondered how much he should charge for that? Maybe Corvo could make him breakfast again? The man had some serious skills. Sword fighting, cooking, wearing an ordinary shirt and making it look absolutely stunning. No wonder he had an overdeveloped sense of superiority. But that arrogance was the root of Corvo’s problems and it meant he was ill-equipped to handle defeat which was inevitable.

Daud thought about how confused and scared Corvo had been that first night when he had set his shoulder. Outsider’s eyes, that had been so funny! Damn it! Daud’s face did the thing again.

Stubborn, defiant Corvo who made the best coffee and told him his Whalers were well and thriving. Daud couldn’t help but be a bit proud of them, although he was concerned about the connection to his magic. Mostly, because it looked like Daud had no control over that aspect of his powers and he didn’t like it one bit. Also Corvo wasn’t happy the Whalers were training the empress. Truth be told, Daud still thought it was a smart move, especially when Corvo had so many hang-ups about drawing blood. Question was how was he going to convince the former Royal Protector it was better this way?

A voice like a rusty bucket ripped Daud out of his musings. “Whatya so happy ‘bout?”

Daud had debated using his magic to get to Pradym faster but decided against it. You never knew who might be out in these woods. A few people would recognize him on sight and it might pay off to appear as if it was all business as usual rather than suddenly popping up in town when the authorities were on edge because there was a black magic user on the loose. But it also meant he risked running into unsavoury characters like this guy who had bandit written all over him.

“What’s it to you?” Daud asked.

“Well, ya see. I’m the toll collector! An’ ya look like one of ‘em nutters with all that mad grinnin’! I hate to tell ya but nutterin’s extra today.” The bandit pulled out his gun. It was the beginning of spring. Something about the sun brought all the idiots out of the woods.

Daud scanned his surroundings. Even without Void Gaze he could tell there were three of them in total. Although if Mister Nutter here was the smartest of the outfit, there wouldn’t be enough brains to go around between them to steal candy from a babe.

“Oh no, please don’t kill me,” Daud deadpanned, unfastening his pack and letting it hit the ground. He could of course take them all out in the blink of an eye, but where was the fun in that?

“Oh dear, I think I left my coin pouch at home,” he said, patting his pockets as the idiot approached him. Amateur.

Daud grabbed the barrel, wrenched the weapon out of the man’s grasp and pulled the moron closer, spinning him around, twisting his arm, and used him as a human shield.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Daud called.

“Lemme go.” His hostage stank of cheap ale, piss and old sweat. Daud repressed his gag reflex, even Corvo’s miasma had been preferable to this.

Although Attano had started to smell much better after his bath which Daud happened to know for certain because at some point last night he had woken up with a forehead pressed against his chest and hands tangled in his shirt. Corvo must have kicked off his blanket and grabbed the closest source of heat he could find in his alcohol-induced sleep. After the initial shock, Daud had just sighed and closed his eyes again. His life was so fucked up already, what difference did cuddling with the enemy make at this point? When he had woken up a few hours later, Corvo had stolen his blanket instead and pulled it over his head. The thief.

“In a moment,” Daud promised while twisting the man’s arm higher up his back, a pleasant shudder racing up his spine when the man screamed in pain. Two more bandits materialized out of the trees.

“Let ‘im go. Now!” The older of the two yelled.

Two more guns were pointed at Daud. Now this was more like it. But then again, oh dear, the younger one was barely old enough to grow a bit of chin fuzz and he was shaking so hard, Daud was worried he might blow their brains out by accident.

“Drop your weapons, turn around and walk.” In Daud’s book this was an extremely generous offer. However, his would-be robbers didn’t quite see it that way and cocked their guns instead.

“Alright, have it your way,” Daud sighed and pushed his hostage into the youth, sending them crashing to the ground. The older woman fired her pistol, but only hit a tree. Daud dived and came up behind her, pressing the edge of his blade into her neck.

“Drop it,” he said calmly. The couple on the floor had stopped scrambling and were staring up at them.

“Now, I’m gonna make you that offer one more time. Leave your guns and walk. Got it?” Daud asked patiently.

“Who the fuck are ya, man?” The one still in a somewhat intimate embrace with Daud whined.

“Just a businessman on his way to town,” Daud replied, pressing his knife a bit harder into her flesh.

The two on the floor held up their hands as they scrambled to their feet. “Sorry, kind ser. No offence meant. We’s just poor, is all.”

“That’s because you’re pathetic at your job,” Daud growled. “Go practice on some drunken nobs and then in a few years who knows? You might work your way up to highwaymen.” He jerked his chin into the opposite direction of town. “Get lost!”

Without looking back, the bandits did as they were told. When the first two were almost out of sight, Daud pushed the woman away and watched her chase after her friends. Daud raised his wrist bow and glanced along the trajectory path. Ever since Corvo Attano had stumbled back into his life his whole being had been screaming at him to do what he did best, except he felt it would somehow destroy whatever truce they had going between them and something about that thought made his stomach tie itself into knots.

“Waste of a bolt anyway,” Daud mumbled and lowered his arm.

*~*

Daud got a headache the second he stepped through the city gates. As he had predicted, every loudspeaker blared that forsaken music, rendering his magic useless. He was glad he had convinced Corvo to stay behind. Attano would have been a liability, not just because of his injuries, but because unlike Daud, Corvo hadn’t just relied on his innate talents for the past three years. During their conversations they had agreed on one thing: once you had the Outsider’s gift, everything became all too easy, and Daud knew from first hand experience wielding magic was a hard habit to break.

Gritting his teeth and keeping his head down, Daud made his usual calls at the local toy and novelty shops. It didn’t take long to get the information he was looking for. The proprietor of Pradym’s _Toy Emporium_ , Donna Anya, eagerly imparted the scandalous news that a witch had escaped the Tower and the whole city had been turned upside down looking for him.

“The witch is a man?” Daud asked while pocketing the coin for the five nesting doll sets she had bought off him.

“Oh yes,” she whispered behind her hand, “rumour has it he used to be close to the empress, can you imagine? Poor girl. First her mother’s murder and now being beseeched by black magic.” She made a sign to ward off evil. “I feel for the girl, you know. But I have two daughters of my own and we must think of Tyvia first. If you ask me, we should have cut ties with Gristol a long time ago.”

“Careful, my dear. Don’t let the guards hear you,” Daud admonished. So, someone had obviously figured out that their guest had been Corvo Attano. If word got back to the empress, this might complicate matters.

Tyvia was in perpetual political motion. There seemed to be a revolution every other month except during the winter when it was too cold and dark to do anything but fart or fuck. However, the current government favoured Empress Emily Kaldwin because the people in charge were rich and stupid and thought a child would be easy to manipulate. They had evidently never met her in person or they wouldn’t have made such a moronic assumption. Daud had met the girl only briefly, but she had fought him all the way, never giving up. Predictably, he had liked her instantly and if she hadn’t been part of his deal with Burrows, he might have offered to work for her instead.

He froze the second the memory hit him. Had he ever said this out loud to anyone? Was this how the Whalers had gotten the idea in the first place? Damn it, Corvo’s instinct had been right all along. This was somehow Daud’s void-damned fault. Well, at least he was trying to fix it.

“Are you listening?” Donna Anya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daud rubbed his forehead, “Sorry, just remembered something. Are we good?”

She looked him up and down. “For now. Do come back when you have more of these,” she pointed at the dolls. “They’re my bestseller.”

“Then, I’ll ask double next time.” Daud said and winked when she gaped at him. “Goodbye, Donna Anya,” he said and took his leave.

As soon as he stepped into the street his headache got worse. It was somewhat muted inside buildings, but outside it was like someone was perpetually smacking him in the back of the neck and they weren’t too gentle about it either.

Daud sighed and decided he had made enough of a show to amble toward the _Cathouse_. He had the basic intel to strike up a conversation about Corvo’s escape — just name dropping his source, Donna Anya, the famous town gossip, would alleviate any suspicions why he was asking about it. He was ready to step off the curb when he saw a small boy chasing a paper plane, hopping, weaving through the crowd, eyes never leaving his target. There was something about the way he moved that made Daud’s heart clench. Billie. Billie had moved like that. She had been so quick even without his magic. His lightening fox he had jokingly called her once, but she had hated it, so he had confined the nickname to the privacy of his head.

No-one seemed to notice the mail carriage. Four magnificent chargers in full gallop. Hoves echoing on the cobbles. The crowd just moved about their day. The paper plane swirled and looped. Daud was already in full sprint before his pack hit the sidewalk. The neighing of the horses, the driver shouting as the carriage flew by, a few people shot Daud surprised looks, and in his arms, the boy was staring at him wide-eyed. The paper plane caught on a fancy hat and walked down the street as if nothing had happened.

“You okay?” Daud asked, his knee was killing him. The boy nodded.

“Didn’t your parents teach you to look before walking into the road?” That got Daud a shrug. He sighed.

“What are you doing with my son, you beast!” Daud dropped the boy as a surprisingly heavy leather handbag hit him between the shoulder blades.

He could have easily caught it, but given they were in public and in the face of a mother’s full rage, Daud thought it was a wiser decision to just raise his arm in defence and back off. When the onslaught and shouting stopped, Daud dared to peek over his sleeve just in time to see the furious face of a lady in severe clothing scooping up her son and carrying him with steady strides down the street. Over her shoulder big, brown eyes were staring at Daud before the cherub face split into a full blown grin. Daud chuckled.

People were still staring at him as they hurried past. He snapped, “Whaddaya looking at?” As he dusted off his coat and trousers, only to discover he had torn them open over the left knee.

Corvo. This was Corvo’s fault. If he hadn’t brought up the Whalers, Daud might not have noticed the boy. Might not have seen the resemblance. Might have just stood there as the horses trampled a child to death in broad daylight. He shook his head. No, no-one deserved to die like that. Maybe it was Attano’s fault his trousers were torn, but deep down Daud knew he had done the right thing. He just hoped it wasn’t going to turn into a habit.

He took a step and grimaced. Fuck, this day was getting better and better.

“I can’t believe I have to waste it on something like this,” Daud grumbled, fishing for the elixir strapped to his belt under the coat. He stopped. He counted. He counted again. After a quick glance around he opened the coat and looked.

“Fuck you, Attano!” he yelled out loud enough to turn a few more heads his way. But he didn’t give two shits right now. He replayed the morning in his head. On the bed. He had tossed the vial onto the mattress after Corvo had tried to steal it. But he was sure he had taken that one which left…The thief. Blankets. Elixirs. Daud’s sanity.

“What's next? My fucking balls? I’m going to bust your ass next time I see you,” Daud seethed as he uncorked his sole ration of elixir and drank half, just enough to get his knee mobile and relatively pain free. It did nothing for his headache in this quantity and it meant he was extremely short on resources. The rest of the day had better run smoothly or Daud would be the one to make an exception to his no-killing rule, starting with one Corvo Attano.

~*~

When he returned to his pack, two guardsmen were waiting for him.

“Did you drop this?” The senior officer asked.

“I did,” Daud replied, reaching for the straps. “Sorry. There was a—”

“That was amazing!. I’ve never seen anything like it,” the younger officer blurted out.

Daud paused. “You saw?”

“Oh, yes!”

“And you did nothing?” Daud cursed inside his head. This could go either way now. Sassing a guard was usually a surefire way to go straight to the Tower.

“Well, I mean…well…”

“We were too far away to intervene, good man. But you saved us the trouble and prevented a tragedy.” The senior officer’s hand descended onto Daud’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Daud went wooden and forced the corners of his mouth up. “Don’t do it,” he muttered to himself.

He briefly played out the conversation with Corvo in his head.

_“So, you didn’t get the intel?”_

_“No.”_

_“Does it have anything to do with why you’re covered in blood that doesn’t belong to you?”_

_“…maybe. Look, they were assholes…”_

No, he couldn’t do it.

“My name is Lieutenant Mikhail,” he saluted. “The least we can do is buy you a drink. Come! Have you been to the _Cathouse_ before?” The man winked and laughed. He waved his hand. “No, no. Not that kind. Just our little joke. Everyone in Pradym knows it’s where the guards go to drink.”

“I’ve dropped by once or twice. I sell woodwork, toys.” Daud said gruffly as they made their way down the street. Maybe this would turn out to be a blessing in disguise.

“Ah! That’s why you were at Donna Anya’s. Toys, you say. You mean like those dolls you can open and there’s another doll inside? My wife loves those. She hands them out as gifts to all her friends.”

Daud nodded. “Yeah, those are mine.” Well, wasn’t this a surprise? He made a mental note to triple the price if they were that popular. And, how long had these guys been watching him anyhow? What was worrying was that Daud hadn’t noticed them at all. True, he was a bit rusty and the music was grating on his nerves, but this was a serious slip up which under different circumstances could have cost him his neck. He couldn’t afford to be so careless again.

*~*

A pint appeared in front of Daud as soon as he sat down, his pack leaning behind him against the wall. A few others joined them and when Daud refused to tell the story of how he had saved the boy, the young officer eagerly obliged and painted a rather colourful and embellished picture of what had actually happened.

The next thirty minutes the younger guards peppered him with questions, making Daud feel like a celebrity faced with a starstruck crowd. Where was he from? Had he always been a toymaker? Did he have an apprentice or did he always work alone? Where did he get his inspiration for the dolls from which everyone seemed to love? He answered as evasive and polite as possible, like a tradesman too humble to brag while also trying to fish for new contracts. Two drinks after that everyone around Daud seemed very relaxed.

‘Time to get to work,’ Daud thought.

“So, Donna Anya said there’s a witch is on the loose, that right? Should I be worried?” he asked, playing with the rim of his still rather full glass.

The assembled guardsmen exchanged meaningful glances before Mikhail cleared his throat and said. “It’s under control. Don’t worry, my friend. We’ll have him back soon enough.”

“Him?”

Under different circumstances, Daud would have found this incredibly entertaining. The officer squirmed in his seat. “Uhm, yes. A man. He temporarily escaped custody. But not to worry, a specialist has arrived to assist.”

Daud raised his eyebrow. “This happens often enough, you have a specialist for this situation?”

Mikhail narrowed his eyes and Daud wondered whether he had overshot. He was supposed to be a harmless toymaker. Clever — yes, but cunning — not really, at least not beyond haggling for prices for his goods.

“This is Tyvia,” the officer said before his face split into a huge grin, “we have specialists for everything.” Everyone laughed. The storm seemed to have passed for now.

Daud leaned forward, took a sip and casually looked around. “Say, last time I was here one of the men asked me for a chess set. I made one, wanted to ask whether he wanted to buy it. Can’t see him, though. Name’s Ivanov.”

A mistake. Everyone within earshot went so quiet you could hear the rats scuttling under the floorboards. All eyes turned to Daud. He didn’t have to pretend to be surprised when he shrugged, “What?”

Suddenly, his host sounded a great deal more sober than he had a minute ago. “What business do you have with Ivanov?”

“I just said it. I made him a chess set. What, that not allowed any more?”

Chairs scraped over the floor, everyone except Daud got to their feet. Mikhail’s expression shifted from mildly drunk to disgusted. His gaze turned to the furthest corner of the room.

“Just as you predicted, Specialist Sentenza. There’re always more and they always return.”

A thin figure melted out of the shadows and even before he could see the man’s face, Daud knew he had just walked into a trap. Starstruck crowd, my ass. Had they actually told that kid to run into the street or had it just been Daud’s lucky day?

“You want to meet Yuri Ivanov? Well, I think I can help with that. This way please,” the thin man gestured to the door.  
But it wasn’t the entrance facing the city. It was a steel door half concealed behind a curtain next to the bar. When it opened, Daud had to resist clamping his hands over his ears as an Overseer stepped through, forever turning the crank that sent wave after wave of the agonizing music through the room.

Well, shit.

*~*

There wasn’t much left in the interrogation chair that could be identified as human apart from the general shape. It was as if someone had taken red and black clay and tried to form a human based on a badly memorized second hand description. But even in this state, Daud could tell the man had died screaming. He also had the funny feeling he was getting a glimpse of his own future if the way the two guards were twisting his arms behind his back were any indication.

“You’re not going to say hello to your friend?” The thin man sneered.

On the way to the cells, he had politely introduced himself as Atticus Sentenza, Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman, specialist in ferreting out heretics in Tyvia.

Daud knew it was futile at this point, but he asked anyway. “Whaddaya want from me? I’m a woodcarver, not a witch. I know nothing.”

“Of course. And your impressive array of weapons are purely for self-defence because you live in the woods?”

“For sure. Have you ever come face-to-face with a sabre-toothed bear?” Daud asked in return.

Sentenza chuckled before he casually pushed the remains out of the chair. They shattered on the floor with a horrible crack that could even be heard over the din of the music box.

“Please, be seated.”

The guards pushed Daud into the chair and strapped him down. He didn’t resist because it would be a waste of energy. There were too many of them, even if he could make a break for it. Up close the music was making him feel sick by now and they had taken everything from him except for his boots, shirt, gloves and trousers. Also, Atticus didn’t look like he would just step aside and let him walk out. No, Daud knew he was fucked. The only real question was how he wanted to go out, and did he want to take Corvo Attano with him?

“Allow me,” Sentenza purred. He stood in from of Daud, legs apart before he slowly leaned forward, and gently, almost like a whore disrobing her client, stripped off Daud’s gloves.

“Ahhh,” the Overseer sighed when he saw the mark edged into Daud’s flesh. “You see, I knew you would come. Your kind always has allies, a coven.” He bent low, his lips almost hovering over the mark. Daud would give a lot to be able to punch him in the face right now, especially when the man’s breath fanned over his skin, making him feel unclean. “Although it’s a rare pleasure to meet a truly void-touched man, and if Yuri here was correct, there’re even two of you. Where is Corvo Attano?”

Daud smirked and said nothing. A moment later his head snapped back against the headrest. Stars danced in front of his eyes. Something warm ran out of his nose. He tasted blood.

Sentenza cocked his head. “Hm. I can already see it’s going to be this way, isn’t it?” He sighed theatrically before he addressed someone standing behind the chair. “We’ve much work to do. But first we have to cut away the touch of the Void. Stoke the fire! I want the steel to glow.” He sneered at Daud. “It will cauterize the wound, you see. Very clean, very hygienic. Means you’ll be able to survive long enough until I get every last bit of information out of your filthy brain.”

So, this was it, Daud thought. He would die today. It was nothing less than he deserved. It just pissed him off that he had walked into this like Mister Nutter: unprepared and naive at best. And he had given Corvo a hard time for being a potential liability! Look who was the asshole now? At least Attano wasn’t here to laugh at him. Daud snorted when he pictured Corvo’s face. That infuriatingly handsome face looking at him like he was ten kinds of stupid and the worst part was he would be right. Outsider’s eyes, he would give anything to see it right now.

‘I hope you’re entertained, you black-eyed bastard!’ Daud growled in his mind as Sentenza fisted his hair and forced his bloodied face close to his.

“The music is playing, heretic. Shall we dance?”


	7. Chapter 7

Blood and tears were making it hard to force the world back into focus. Daud gasped for breath, his neck burned where the wire had cut into his skin. It turned out Sentenza was not a patient man and had decided to get started with some minor torture before the main event. Once he got bored watching Daud choke, he signalled the guard to step back.

“Yes,” Sentenza smiled, “catch your breath. You’ll need it. Do you recognize this?”

He held the instrument close to Daud’s face. A trephine. Small. But for the first time since he had entered the room, Daud felt his skin crawl. At some point he had read about the prevailing practice in Tyvia. People here still believed evil could be released from the body by drilling a hole in the skull. Despite the invasiveness of the procedure, it wasn’t necessarily fatal when done by an expert, and Daud got the impression Sentenza was no stranger to it, just like Daud was no stranger to blood and pain. But something about the thought of having this asshole slowly turning the instrument with that sadistic smile until a piece of Daud’s skull would come away made his bile rise.

“Ah, you do. I can smell the fear on you. Surprising, not many do. Tell me, are you an educated man?”

Daud pressed his lips together and wondered whether he should try to bite off his tongue and choke on it before Sentenza got started. Pity he hadn’t stuck with the Whalers practice of carrying a toxin with him to avoid a situation like this.

“Hold him,” Sentenza snarled. Daud managed to sink his teeth into a carelessly exposed wrist before another blow to his head made the world spin. The smooth leather of a whip coiled around his abused neck. Hands pushed him against the headrest.

“Usually, we would shave your head, go in from the top, but I think I’ll try it…right here.” The jagged edges cut into Daud’s forehead. He screamed, his voice filling his head which was why he didn’t notice it at first until the pressure suddenly disappeared.

The music had stopped, smoke filled the room.

There was coughing and confused shouting. “What is—?” Sentenza’s question was cut short. There were a few gasps and the sound of bodies falling to the floor before a blurred blob appeared close to Daud’s face. His instincts told him to headbutt whoever it was, but before he could even try, a familiar voice whispered, “It’s me.”

Daud’s heart skipped a beat.

“Attano?”

“No, the other guy who knew where you were and came to save your sorry ass,” Corvo growled as he hauled Daud onto his feet.

The room started spinning again. Daud’s knees gave, but before he could kiss the floor, strong hands caught and steadied him by pulling him flush against Attano’s body.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away?” Daud mumbled into Corvo’s shoulder.

“Yes. And I said, I’d never listen to you ever again,” Corvo replied, still holding him tight.

Daud’s hands came around Attano’s back, fingers digging into the fabric of his coat. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Outsider’s eyes, he wasn’t sure whether he was the luckiest or most fucked bastard in the Isles. Maybe it didn’t matter. Maybe all that mattered right now was he would live to see another day. And maybe Daud was delirious, but he swore he could feel Corvo’s lips brush against his temple, probably by accident, no, definitely by accident. But it made something flutter in Daud’s chest all the same. For as long as he could remember, he had never gone out of his way to touch or be touched save for what was necessary for the job. But right here and now, this felt good, like an antidote to Sentenza’s violence, and not just because it meant he wouldn’t crumble into a pathetic heap on the floor.

He couldn’t quite hold back the soft sound of disappointment that escaped his throat when Corvo pushed him gently away. Something was pressed into his hand.

“Drink, quickly. Not sure how long we have before they wake up.”

Daud held the vile close to his eyes and squinted at the content. Red. Half-empty. “Thief,” he growled before he drank. He sighed when he felt the pain drain away until it was nothing but a dull throb. He took a few steps. It’d have to do.

Corvo snorted. “That’s the one they took from you. It was with the rest of your stuff in the other room. I only grabbed this, the wrist bow and the choke grenade. Shall we get the rest?”

Daud glanced around the room. Three guards, including the one with the music box, and Sentenza were lying on the floor, unconscious. “Just a minute,” Daud said and stepped closer to his torturer. Daud’s fingers touched his forehead. He could still feel the jagged edges against his skin.

“Daud,” Corvo called. Strange how some people could convey so much emotion with just one word. He looked up but not at Attano. He didn’t want to see his eyes right now.

“He’ll come after us if we don’t finish him.” Daud reached for Sentenza’s sword. Only to find a hand suddenly covering his, gently but firmly pressing it down.

“If we leave now, we’ll be out of his reach before he wakes up.”

Still not looking at him, Daud hissed, “He won’t give up. I know the type. He’ll hunt us like animals. He doesn’t know who I really am, but he knows where I live, I’m sure.”  
He finally turned his head. This close he could see Corvo’s eyes were a warm brown although his right iris had a sliver of amber cross it like a scar. They were beautiful and strangely kind just like the rest of him. The man really didn’t know how to hate. Perhaps that was Corvo’s real problem. Not his arrogance but his unwillingness to punish evil in the only way that made a real difference. “I told you sometimes someone has to die.”

The hand over Daud’s clenched. “And here I thought you were done with giving the Outsider what he wants.”

Daud raised his eyebrows and snorted. “Nice try. But I know you don’t believe that.”

Corvo shrugged, still holding on, “I don’t have to. You believe it enough for the both of us.” He took the blade from Daud’s unresisting fingers and let it drop on the floor. “Let’s go.”

Attano was right which was the worst part. Daud didn’t want him to be, didn’t want to yield to this blatant manipulation, but it didn’t change the fact that Daud believed, and what he wanted to believe most was that deep down a man could choose his fate rather than be the plaything of a bored god.

So the sadist would live, which irked. However, he could leave a reminder that void-touched men were not to be messed with. Daud grinned nastily and gave Sentenza a heartfelt kick in the balls before he stomped on his right hand, several times until he could hear bones crunching.

“What?” He asked when he looked up, daring Attano to object. “He’s not dead, is he?”

Corvo pursed his lips as he slowly walked to Sentenza’s other side and stomped on his left hand, several times. Just watching it did funny things to Daud’s stomach that almost made him laugh out loud. As it were, he just bit his lip when Corvo asked, “Are we done? Can we go now?”

Daud smirked. “After you.”

*~*

They passed through the Tower like ghosts. After picking up Daud’s gear — his coat, blade, and two viles of blue elixir and the chess set from his pack because Daud couldn’t bring himself to leave it — they sneaked past the remaining guards who were still trying to figure out why the city was so quiet all of a sudden.

“You disabled the radio station?” Daud asked as they perched on a ledge outside.

“Uh-hn. Needed to make sure we could make a quick getaway.”

Smart. Resourceful. Strategic. The longer Daud spent in Attano’s company that more he started to appreciate what the man was capable of. No wonder he had peaked the Outsider’s interest. He was truly fascinating.

Out loud he said, “We need to disappear.”

“I take it you didn’t get any information on where we might find a shrine?”

Daud snorted. “Let’s just say your insider source was a dead end.”

Corvo sighed. “You really are the worst. You’re lucky I need you to make sure my daughter isn’t going to suffer an untimely death because we cut your Whalers off too soon.”

“And here I thought you’d started to like me,” Daud quipped. He was still sore and angry, mostly at himself for having walked into such an obvious trap, but Corvo was by his side and Daud revelled in the luxury to being able to continue their highly entertaining banter. Somehow he didn’t see the reply coming.

Corvo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe I do.” Before he blinked away and toward the woods, leaving Daud to stare at the Attano shaped hole in the world, desperately trying to remember how to breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

It took less than five minutes for the cabin to be engulfed in flames. Almost three years of his life up in smoke and he didn’t even feel a little bit sorry. When he turned his back on the inferno, there was only satisfaction that he wouldn’t leave any evidence behind he had ever been here.

“Where to?” Corvo asked, adjusting the bundle on his back. They had packed whatever useful items Daud had and divided the load between them after their return to the cabin.

“The hot springs. But first we need to throw the wolves off our scent.”

Corvo nodded. “Two decoys?

Daud smirked. “Obviously.”

They worked together quickly and efficiently and Daud loved every second of it. It felt like the good old days, like going home, like he had been lost in the woods but now the path was clear. This was something his body and mind understood, and having someone reliable and capable by his side only made it better. They needed few words which suited Daud just fine, and it did things to him that Corvo let him lead because he knew this land better than he did.

The first decoy lead south to the frozen waste — Sentenza was the kind of man who would expect an obvious attempt at misdirection and Daud didn’t want to disappoint. The other, the logical choice when you were on the run, was east to Yaro which was the way out of Tyvia. They made sure only an expert tracker would find the evidence. It’d would have to do.

“Just out of interest, why aren’t we going to Yaro?” Corvo asked.

“We don’t have enough resources to make it. Better to lay low until Sentenza gets bored or called away. And before you start, no, it won’t take that long. It’s spring which means the annual rounds of revolutions are about to start. He won’t have the time or men to spare to go searching for us.”

“Why would the government need an Overseer to fight revolutionaries?”

Daud smacked his lips. “Not every supporter of the princes can be openly accused of treason or spirited away by Operators. But anyone can be accused of witchcraft. I guarantee even the mighty will tremble in Sentenza’s chair and sooner or later confess to something. I’m sure he’s a very busy man, we just need a bit of time.”

He could see from Corvo’s expression that he was less than thrilled with the prospect, but he didn’t say anything other than, “Lead the way.”

*~*

The sun was setting by the time they reached the south-western hills. They had shared a vial of blue elixir to get here, leaving them with one to spare and not much energy left to do much more than be tired and hungry.

“You said locals had helped you find this place. How well known is it?” Corvo asked as they set up camp in a shallow cave inside the secluded area.

Daud shrugged. “I’ve never run into anyone and I’ve come here almost every month for three years. It’s too far from any settlements or roads. The man who mentioned it to me was a crusty, old shepherd who was driving his herd through the area. He said he’d visited here twice when he was a youth. It’s quite the climb for a normal person and he implied it had been a secret passed down from his grandfather who first found it.”

“A secret he just happened to reveal to a random stranger — a foreigner, no less — probably before he died the next day. How very romantic!” Corvo said sarcastically. “But what I really wanted to know was whether we need to take turns being on watch and whether we should set traps?”

“No, smartass, you can be lookout all night while I get some rest, that’s fine with me,” Daud replied as he rolled out his blanket next to Corvo’s. It would be a snug fit. There was precious little room to begin with. The cave was barely seven-foot deep and four feet across, but it was better than sleeping under the open sky.

“Uh, are you planning on sleeping there?” Corvo frowned.

Daud huffed. “We’ve shared a bed for two nights in a row and suddenly you’re what — shy? I’m not the one who invades other people’s space in their sleep now, am I?”

The stunned expression on Corvo’s face was priceless. He blinked. “What?”

Daud cackled. “Yeah, you heard that right. You came for a cuddle last — good grief seems ages ago, long day — anyway, you came for a cuddle last night and I’m not that much of a heartless bastard, so I let you. And how did you thank me?”

“Saved your life?”

Daud was a little impressed how fast Corvo had recovered from that bit of news and turned it into a smart remark.

“Yeah, you did,” he muttered, scratching the back of his head. “I...uhm…we should set a trap at the entrance just in case. It’s the only way in and out although—,” he looked up to where the rocky walls seemed to reach for the clouds, “— I suppose we could make it out top if we had to.”

Corvo followed Daud’s gaze and made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat. “I’ll go take care of the entrance.”

“I’ll make dinner,” Daud replied. “I think we can risk a fire—”

“Change of plan,” Corvo interrupted. “You set the trap, I’ll make dinner.”

Daud gaped. “Is my cooking really that bad?” Although he was secretly glad Corvo insisted because the man had a completely void-unrelated, magical gift for it.

Corvo just gave him a wide eyed look, mouth pressed into a firm line before he snatched the bundle with their food supplies and got to work.

~*~

“I need a bath,” Daud announced after dinner. He didn’t add that apart from the stink he wanted to wash Sentenza’s touch off his skin. There wouldn’t be any marks left after the elixir, but he could still feel the phantom pain of where the trephine had been set against his forehead and the wire had cut into his neck.

Corvo said nothing, but Daud could feel the man’s eyes on him as he stripped out of his clothes. “You’ve seen it all before,” Daud pointed out when the last piece of clothing fell to the floor.

“You don’t have many scars,” Corvo replied, unfazed.

“Is that professional curiosity?” Daud asked as he walked past Attano to the nearest pool the light from their camp fire could still reach.

“You could say that,” Corvo replied. “I’ve been wondering how our gifts differ. For starters, I can’t share my magic with anyone. I also can’t push and pull people or things like you and the Whalers do. Looking at your body, it’s almost…flawless — except for your ugly mug of course—”

“Asshole.” Daud chuckled and flipped him off. He self-consciously scratched his beard. Maybe it was time to finally have that overdue shave?

“—can you heal yourself?”

“Tsk, I wish. No. Same here, though. I’ve been wondering. We should definitely look into what we can do, but if it’s all right with you, I’d rather have a bath first.”

“Go right ahead.”

Daud mock bowed and dodged when Corvo threw an empty cup at him. They absolutely did not smirk at each other and Daud’s stomach did a funny flip, something he was almost getting used to, because it had become a frequent occurrence whenever Corvo did stuff like smile or sass him which was only all the time.

The rock under Daud’s bare feet was warm from the geothermal energy, but the air was chilly enough to raise goosebumps all over his body. He quickly got into the water and groaned once he was submerged up to his shoulders, the heat draining some of the aches away. Leaning his head back against the edge, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

It had been one long, fucked-up day. However, the real question was, what was he going to do now? This part of his life was clearly over. The past had come knocking at his door and dragged him with precious little resistance back to the chaos of magic and danger and pain. He had greeted it all like an old friend and now he had to decide where he would go from here…and with whom.

A few minutes later his eyes snapped open when the water splashed as Corvo stepped into the pool on the opposite side.

When he saw Daud staring, he quipped, “You’ve seen it all before.”

Daud’s face split into a lazy grin as he closed his eyes again. “I see you put that elixir you stole to good use.” There were no bruises left on Corvo’s body where a day ago his skin had been almost completely purple and green.

There was a soft sigh before Corvo said, “It worked out in your favour, didn’t it?”

“That it did.” Daud conceded.

After they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Daud looked up. The clouds had dispersed, rapidly dropping the temperature, but the view more than made up for it. He stared at the myriad of stars littering the endless darkness of the cosmos.

“Have you ever wondered where the Void is?” Corvo asked, drawing Daud’s attention back to him, only to find he was looking at the stars as well.

“Hm. I studied it when I was younger. Travelled the Isles, looking for shrines. Read books. All forbidden, of course. There was a scholar, Francesca Lombardi, she theorized that the Void is not a place where you go like you’d travel from say Dunwall to Pradym. It’s existing right here and now, only the Outsider’s magic separates us. Like there’s our reality and the Void and they’re existing at the same time in the same place.”

Corvo gave him a long look. “Interesting. Do you think it’s true?”

Daud shrugged. “It makes as much sense as anything else when you start looking into it. No-one knows for sure and the black-eyed bastard only gives us cryptic bullshit when we ask him a direct question. And honestly, I stop listening five sentence into any of his explanations.”

“So do I. We’re so screwed.”

They burst out laughing, sending ripples across the surface of the water where they created a complicated but beautiful dance wherever they met. After they managed to catch their breath, they looked at each other, both knowing they still needed answers as to why Daud’s magic was still connected to the Whalers and the Outsider was still their best bet of getting them.

“Attano?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever built a shrine?”

There was a splash when Corvo moved closer until he could settle in next to Daud, their shoulders almost touching.

“No, have you?”

Daud shook his head. “But I know how.”

There was a moment of weighted silence. “That might have been useful information about twenty-four hours ago before you almost got your ass killed,” Corvo said testily.

“Shut up,” Daud snapped, but there wasn’t any heat in it. “I would’ve mentioned it if was easy to do. It’s not. And given where we are, it might be close to impossible to obtain the things we need to get it to work.”

Corvo muttered something about tight-lipped idiots under his breath before he asked, “What’s involved exactly?”

Daud scratched his beard. “Runes obviously. But if we get our hands on whalebone, I can make those.”

“You can?”

“Uhm, yes. Can’t you?”

Corvo shook his head. “No. Can you make bonecharms too?”

“With the right material, sure. I can teach you if you want.”

There was another brief pause before Corvo replied, “That might be useful. Yes. What else can you do? You seem to know a lot. I think I feel a bit like an amateur compared to you.” He held up his marked hand.

Daud shrugged. “Tis not like we get a manual. And I’ve had this edged into my flesh a great deal longer than you. I figured most of it out as I went along.” He held up his hand next to Corvo’s, their marks faintly glowing. Something about the sight made Daud’s heart beat faster. He turned his head a little only to find Corvo staring right back at him.

A gust of wind swept over them, making them both shudder. “We should get out of here,” Daud murmured, his eyes inexplicably glued to Corvo’s lips.

Corvo looked over his shoulder toward their camp on the other side of the dying fire. He wrinkled his nose. “Looks far.”

“Uh-huh,” Daud agreed.

They exchanged a brief look before their marks flared at the same time. In an instant, they stood at the cave entrance, the cold biting their wet skin as they rummaged for clean clothes. They dressed in shirts and drawers and wrapped up in their blankets, using part of their remaining clothes as pillows. The floor was hard but warm. The camp fire had almost died down to embers as they lay in the dark, facing each other, only a few inches apart.

“So, what else do we need?” Corvo asked.

“The planks and nails from of a sunken whaler, barbed wire that has tasted blood, purple cloth made from the thread of the Pandyssian silk worm.”

“That’s…very specific,” Corvo remarked.

Daud took a deep breath. “I know. We’re in the middle of nowhere in northern Tyvia. I’ve no idea how we can get our hands on any of these things short of travelling to the coast. Might be easier to just try and find another shrine. ”

“What about Pradym?”

“You’re kidding?” Daud asked.

“Not at all. It’s the last place they’ll expect us.”

Daud gasped. “Are you insane? We can’t go back there. Look what happened today.”

“Yes, I saw you save that boy’s life.”

There was a significant pause before Daud asked, “You did?” He was glad it was too dark to see much more than vague shapes because he could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks from the neck upwards.

“I was too far away to act unlike some other people. No-one else lifted a finger when those chargers came around the corner. No-one but you, you just dropped your pack, and ran straight for him. No magic, no nothing. And when his mother hit you, you just took it and then you smiled at the kid and he smiled right back. You changed that boy’s destiny and I’m sure he’ll never forget you for as long as he lives.”

Daud squirmed inside his blanket. He licked his lips only to find he had no spit left. When he found his voice again, he murmured, “I’m still not sure he wasn’t part of the trap.”

Corvo snorted. “I doubt it. I watched them follow you ever since you’d entered the city. Pretty much everyone who didn’t look like a local had someone follow them.”

“But not you,” Daud grumbled. He couldn’t see it, but he somehow knew Corvo was grinning at him. The man had said he was good at not being seen, and, although he should have known better given their shared history, Daud hadn’t quite believed him of course.

“If it makes you feel any better, it was hard to tell when you weren’t looking for it.”

“I don’t need your pity,” Daud growled. “I should have spotted them, but I was too sure they wouldn’t bother giving me a second glance. I made a mistake — happy now?”

The silence that followed was only interrupted by their breathing. Daud even started to drift off, the stress of the day finally catching up with him, when he heard Corvo whisper, “I don’t know about happy. I think I forgot what that feels like, but I think I’m glad I didn’t kill you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Daud replied. His face did the thing again where he couldn’t stop smiling no matter how hard he tried. It was a small mercy it was too dark for Corvo to see it.

“Hey, Attano?”

“Hm?”

“Does that mean you’re going to make me breakfast tomorrow?”

There was a snort, followed by, “Just out of sheer self-preservation instinct. But yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

The softest touch on his cheek woke Daud up at first light. He opened his eyes and Corvo’s face was right there, looking seven shades of guilty, his hand still hovering close.

“What’re you doing?” Daud mumbled, his pulse quickening.

Corvo hesitated before he slowly moved his arm. “You had this crawling out of your beard.” He held something between thumb and forefingers under Daud’s nose. It wriggled.

Daud’s scream got stuck in his throat as he jumped up, his hands repeatedly hitting his face and combing through his beard.

“You fucking asshole!” It wasn’t Corvo’s fault, but Daud had thought for a moment…and then he…”Stop laughing, you bastard!”

Breakfast was delayed by half an hour or so because that’s how long it took for Corvo to get his breath back, almost laughing himself sick, while Daud shouted insults at him, which only made it worse.

Daud’s bad temper carried on all morning until he dug out his shaving kit.

“Fuck!” This day was getting better and better.

“You swear too much,” Corvo said, looking up from cleaning the wrist bow. He had taken it apart, small screws and metal bits neatly aligned on a piece of cloth in front of him.

“I swear just the right amount,” Daud retorted. He could probably shave without it, or maybe use one of the hot spring surfaces as a substitute. “We left the mirror.”

“I can do it,” Corvo offered after a brief moment.

Daud glanced over his shoulder. “You think I’d let you anywhere near my face with a blade?”

“Well, it’s not like I could make it any worse.”

He wouldn’t kill Daud that much was certain. But it was also obvious Corvo was not opposed to dealing significant damage just short of that when the situation warranted it. Daud knew he hadn’t been forgiven for what he’d done all those years ago because it had been unforgivable.

Perhaps a part of him wanted Attano to do something, get it over with, so Daud could move on and not wonder why the man was still here making him breakfast, being a pain the ass and the best company he had had in three years. Maybe forever. He was just so—

To the Void with it!

He held out the razor. Corvo made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. The blade didn’t waver as Attano sauntered over and took it.

When the shaving cream was ready, Corvo asked, “Clean shave? Or do you want to keep some of it? I don’t know whether you’ve noticed but Tyvia is _cold_.”

Daud pressed his lips together but couldn’t quite suppress a snort when he remembered Corvo’s face when the wind had hit him right after he’d shaved. There was a fair amount stubble covering the man’s face again right now, drawing attention to the line of his jaw down to the sensitive area of the carotid triangle.

“I’ll deal with it. Off!” Daud said a little too quickly.

“As you wish. Tilt your head back!”

Their eyes met again. A challenge and a question: _do you trust me?_

Trust was a tricky concept in Daud’s world. You kept your word once given because that was the only way to stay in business. You counted on your men to follow their orders to the letter. You knew that one day one of them would try and stab you in the back. But trust, real trust? It was like saying, “I don’t need a backup plan because I know you’ll have my back no matter what.” A fairy tale notion or a folly straight out of a bad romance novel, or so he had thought until now.

Daud felt a rush of adrenaline flood his system when he slowly raised his chin, allowing Corvo to apply the soft lather. He half expected some of it to end up his nose, completely on purpose of course, and was somewhat disappointed when it didn’t. Instead, Attano methodically worked like a professional. Or what Daud imagined a professional would have done since he had no personal experience in that area.

His Adam’s apple bobbed when the brush touched his neck. Soft. Unthreatening. Not like the wire. Stroke after stroke covering the memory of the chair and replacing it with something akin to pleasure that made Daud want to purr.

“Good?” Daud could here the smirk in Corvo’s voice. Damn, had he made a sound?

“I don’t hate it,” he replied as gruffly as he could manage which made Corvo chuckle.

After few more minutes, Corvo asked, “Ready?”

They exchanged another glance before Daud let his eyes fall shut again, slowly exposing his neck to the blade of a man who for all intense and purpose should want him dead. He only noticed he was hard as rock when he shifted a little, his cock awkwardly straining in the confines of his clothes. He let his hands drop casually into his lap, hoping Corvo would be too focussed on his task to notice.

Daud tried to concentrate on anything but the fact that Attano was right there, scraping away months worth of hiding in the woods, hiding from himself. When Corvo’s fingertips brushed over his newly exposed skin to get him to turn his head, Daud had to resist the urge to press into the cool touch instead. He’d never thought of shaving as a sensual experience, but he was inclined to change his mind, at least when Corvo was doing it for him.

“Do you think—” Daud started. The blade paused. He opened his eyes. “Do you think redemption should be…fun?”

Corvo sniggered. “Probably not, but who knows? Enjoying yourself, are you?”

“I think I am,” he admitted dreamily, still trying not to let on how much at this point. Again, this was a new development in Daud’s life. He wasn’t used to wanting, not in this way, especially not someone who would certainly not appreciate this kind of attention. There were after all worlds between _‘I’m starting to like you’_ and _‘I want to fuck your brains out.’_

“It’s done,” Corvo announced after a while and sadder words had never been spoken. A rag of some description hit Daud in the face. He used it to wipe the remaining shaving cream off and dropped it on the floor.

The gentle caress on his cheek came as a surprise. Corvo was slowly brushing the back of his hand over Daud’s skin as if he was testing his work.

“I remember that face,” Corvo said in a voice that sent a thrill up Daud’s spine, Corvo’s hand suddenly cupping Daud’s cheek, the touch in stark contrast to his tone.

“Are you trying to tell me this was a bad idea?” Daud asked, pointedly staring at the razor in Corvo’s other hand. It hadn’t occurred to him until this moment that maybe showing your face to a man who associated it with the death of his lover might be a really bad idea.

“Why can’t I hate you?” Corvo whispered.

Daud covered Corvo’s hand with his own, turning his face into the touch. If this was to be his last moment before he went to the Void, he was going to make the most of it. “I think you don’t know how. I could teach you that too if you want?”

A desperate sound somewhere between a whine and a chuckle escaped Corvo’s throat and still he held on, his thumb brushing over smooth skin. He shook his head. “Oh, I know how. I hate what you’ve done and I hate why you did it. But…I can’t hate you. I tried but—”

Before Daud could reply, Corvo let him go, dropping the blade on the ground. He blinked away to the entrance and disappeared without so much as a backward glance.

*~*

Shadows moved across the rocky walls of the cauldron as the sun made its way across the sky. Daud watched every shift of light, hoping it was the swift movement of someone using sorcery, only to be disappointed each and every time.

After Corvo had disappeared, he had busied himself tidying up their camp. He reassembled the wrist bow, counted their supplies, then counted them again. He went to the only source of freshwater, a spring just a few steps west of the entrance with a good view of the landscape below: vast, beautiful in its severity and empty. There was no sign of Attano and no indication when or if he would return.

_If._

Daud’s stomach tied itself into knots. He sorely regretted giving up smoking as well as killing three years ago because he really could use a cigarette right about now. In a desperate attempt to direct his focus elsewhere, he decided to test the wrist bow. He only had seven bolts left, but he needed the distraction. He figure he could afford to lose two.

As intended, the exercise calmed his mind. The world fell away until there was only the target and his aim. He fired. Three years and it was just like swimming, you never really lost the skill. He lost the first bolt on his fifteenth attempt as it glanced off the tin cup instead of hitting the rolled up socks he’d stuffed into it.

He cursed and spat on the floor before he tried again. Movement caught the corner of his eye, his body reacted instinctively, changing his aim. A bird, carrying a twig almost twice its size took flight. Daud squinted along the bolt’s trajectory. He fired. The bird screeched when the twig ripped out of its talons and fled. Daud smirked.

Void Gaze showed him the bolt had disappeared onto a ledge but looked salvageable. It was far, but he might be able to reach it. He transversed to a lower ledge, pushing off as soon as his foot touched the rock and—

A cold hand held onto this wrist, dangling him over the abyss of the Void.

Darkness engulfed Daud, the rocks around him fractured and floated away, and above him the Outsider regarded him with black eyes and a knowing smirk.

“My dear Daud, it’s been too long.”

“Why are the Whalers still using my magic?” Despite the bone chilling terror he always felt when he came face to face with his god, Daud’s brain supplied the only thing that mattered at this moment. If he could get an answer, maybe he could find Corvo and tell him—

“He’s all you think about ever since he knocked on your door.”

Daud scowled. He hated it when the bastard did this thing where he seemed to respond to your thoughts rather than what was being said. “So what? Answer the void-damned question!”

“He’s thought about you for a great deal longer.”

Daud gritted his teeth. “Of course he has. He’s been planning to kill me since the empress dismissed him.”

The Outsider’s lips twisted. “True. Once upon a time. And now he can’t stop thinking about you for entirely different reasons.”

“What?” Daud shuddered. What was he saying? No, this was one of his stupid games. “Answer the fucking question!”

The Outsider’s laugh reverberated inside Daud’s skull. “I like the idea of you building me a shrine. I like it even more that you’ll do it with him. It was such a remote possibility. How very… _fascinating_.”

He let go.

Daud gasped and sat up. His body _ached_ , but nothing seemed to be broken. He looked up. The sun had set by now. Had he fallen from the ledge? Did the black-eyed bastard toss him to the ground? Daud’s stomach growled, but he was too sore and tired to even attempt a fire, let alone cook. By now, even he didn’t like the idea of his own cooking. Corvo had thoroughly spoiled him in that regard.

Daud tried to use Void Gaze, only to discover he was too weak to even try that. “Fucking black-eyed bastard!”

His body was a mess at this point, as was his mind. What had the Outsider meant when he’d said _“he can’t stop thinking about you for entirely different reasons”._

“Attano?” Daud called out in the dark.

“Are you there?” He tried again.

“Fucking damn it, where are you?” Daud growled. He got up on all fours and crawled toward the cave. He felt more than saw his way and collapsed gratefully onto his blanket.

“Corvo,” Daud murmured before he lost consciousness again.

*~*

There was a sound that didn’t belong, dragging Daud back to the world of the living from a dreamless, exhausted slumber. It felt like deja vu.

He didn’t bother trying to use his still depleted magic or opening his eyes, there would be nothing to see in the dark. Instead, he listened to the sound of soft footsteps approaching. The intruder was being quiet but not trying to conceal his presence.

“Attano?”

“Shhh.”

_He came back._

“I—”

_He came back._

“Shhh,” Corvo hissed again.

Daud’s breath caught in his throat when he felt the movement behind his back. He started to turn.

“No. Just this,” Corvo whispered as his forehead came to rest between Daud’s shoulder blades, his hands tangling in the back of Daud’s shirt, bunching it, pulling it taut over Daud’s chest. “Just this …please,” Corvo said again.

Daud made a soft sound, somewhere between a hum and a grunt, letting the other man know it was allowed. He had never wanted to pull someone into his arms before, but right now it was almost painful not too. Painful to feel more than hear Corvo’s breath hitch. Painful not to know what else to give.

“Just this,” Corvo murmured one more time.

For now, it would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr a couple of weeks ago which for inexplicable reasons doesn't show up in tags although it should because I'm not hiding it. Anyway, it's [Domina Tenebrae](https://dominatenebrae.tumblr.com) \- come say hi if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

Daud resurfaced from a dreamless sleep with Corvo plastered against his back, one arm possessively wrapped around Daud’s waist. Before Daud’s brain could form a coherent thought, Corvo mumbled, “You’re awake,” against his shoulder, still holding on, not even trying to pull away.

“You cold?” Daud mumbled, knowing full well it was unlikely, given that the floor was warm and it felt like Corvo was still mostly dressed.

“You know I’m not,” Attano whispered, confirming Daud’s suspicion and raising so many questions, Daud was unsure which one to ask first.

In the end, he settled for one of the less complicated ones. “Where’d you go?”

“I needed to think. I can’t think when I’m around you.”

It would be so easy to turn this into one of their usual banters, take the weight out of the situation and just go back to the easy truce they had settled into. But Daud didn’t feel like laughing right now, his heart hammering against his ribcage. Slowly, he moved his hand to cover the one splayed across his stomach, his breath catching in his throat when Corvo weaved their fingers together.

“Anything—” Daud swallowed hard, “—anything I can do?”

Corvo moved against him, mouth hot against the back of Daud’s neck, murmuring into his skin. “Can’t think around you. Just feel. You make me feel. I want...” He shifted, pressing his hips closer, grinding against Daud’s ass, whispering a breathless question into Daud’s ear. “Do you want me to stop?”

Daud bit his lower lip, his breath coming out in puffs through his nose. Here he was, lying on the floor with the man he had very complicated feelings for wrapped around his body, and Corvo had the nerve to ask whether he wanted him to stop?

Instead of a reply, he pulled Corvo’s hand down to his groin. There was no hesitation, only a stifled groan when Corvo palmed Daud’s hardening cock through his trousers, applying glorious pressure.

“Oh fuck,” Corvo hissed, releasing the hold he had on Daud, allowing him to flip onto his back. Corvo climbed on top of him and before either of them could ruin the moment by talking, Corvo kissed him which like everything between them turned into a game that Daud won by giving in when he gasped, allowing Corvo’s tongue to lick into his mouth.

Daud could count the people he had kissed on one hand with fingers to spare and none of them had made him feel like his body had been shocked by lightning. Each time their tongues touched sent a jolt through him all the way to his toes, melting his bones. He was gasping for air when Corvo wrenched his mouth away, staring at him with an insufferable expression as he rolled his hips into Daud’s, grinding their cocks together through the layers of clothing.

Determined to wipe the smug look off his face, Daud growled and grabbed Corvo’s ass, pulling him closer, fingers digging into taut muscles, forcing a rhythm. Fuck, Corvo was so beautiful like this, mouth slack, pupils blown wide, flushed and hot and this was so much better than anything Daud had come up with to finally — _finally_ — get that feeling of just wanting to tear into the other man with everything he got out of his system.

Something wild and possessive clawed at Daud’s chest as they stared at each other, foreheads pressed together, their bodies writhing toward the inevitable. Corvo’s hips picked up the pace as Daud let go to bury his hands in Corvo’s hair, pulling him into another sloppy kiss. Days of tension bled out of them in one perfect moment when Daud moaned into Corvo’s mouth as he came, Corvo following close behind.

*~*

After a few minutes, Daud’s body reminded him that he was still sore, still lying on the hard ground and Corvo wasn’t exactly a lightweight pinning him down, dozing, seemingly content, on Daud’s chest.

“Move, you heavy ass.” Daud pushed against Corvo who made a small noise of discontent, but obliged and bonelessly flopped onto his own blanket.

Daud sat up with a pained groan, his back twinging. He combed his fingers through his hair, sparing a glance at the man beside him who was just breathing with his eyes clothed, looking relaxed and almost happy. Daud wondered whether he looked like that right now, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. On impulse as if pulled on an invisible string, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Corvo’s. There was a surprised grunt which turned into a deep purr. Corvo’s hands grabbed the front of Daud’s shirt, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

“Mmmh,” Corvo hummed against his mouth. “Good morning.”

“Is it?” Daud asked, planting soft kisses along Corvo’s jaw.

Corvo huffed. “Only if you don’t ruin it with words! I’m too tired and sticky for your bullshit.”

Daud chuckled into the crook of Corvo’s neck. He playfully sunk his teeth into the tender spot where he could feel Corvo’s pulse quickening under his lips, and the gasp of pleasure and pain from the other man as he sucked a bruise into the soft skin.

Corvo’s fingers fisted his hair and forced Daud’s head up until their noses were almost touching.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Corvo hissed which tickled Daud to no end because Corvo’s other hand had snaked around the small of his back, trying to pull him even closer.

They winced when their hips connected.

“Ugh, bath?”

*~*

They stripped out of their clothes, leaving a messy trail on the way to the closest pool. As soon as they settled into the water, Daud pulled Corvo into his lap, hands greedily exploring every inch of skin, revelling in the freedom to touch.

There were still so many unanswered questions and Daud knew he should probably tell Corvo about the Outsider’s visit, but for once he was inclined to listen to the other man and not ruin the moment with talking. They could do that later. Much later, because his cock was hardening already against Corvo’s who was slowly writhing in his lap.

Daud made an utterly obscene sound when Corvo grasped them in a fantastically hard grip, the water splashing with every flick of Corvo’s wrist. Daud bucked his hips into the movement, trying to control the pace, almost throwing Corvo off his lap.

“Shit,” Daud moaned, his arms coming around Corvo’s waist, hugging him closer. Corvo laughed against his cheek.

“Tell me what you want,” Corvo whispered in his ear, keeping them right on the edge with this infuriatingly slow rhythm.

Daud turned his head to look into Corvo’s eyes, stubbornly pressing his mouth together, tightening his arm’s around Attano’s waist and moving him up and down. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip and hissed when Corvo hooked his legs around his, making any attempt to move him futile. Defiant. Gorgeous. Close. They were both so close.

“Daud, you stubborn ass, tell me what you want!”

To the Void with him, Daud gritted his teeth and shook his head. The callouses on Corvo’s hand added a delicious sensation to the friction as the other man’s cock slid against his. No-one had ever done this to him. No-one had made Daud feel like he was going to lose his mind just from a simple touch. He had the bad feeling he was going to get lost in this stubborn, aggravating asshole who in a short period of time had become the centre of Daud’s world.

“You,” Daud groaned out as the realization hit him, “I want you.”

“Good enough,” Corvo moaned, picking up the pace and sending them over the edge.

~*~

“At this rate, we’re going to starve to death,” Corvo remarked, still grinning after they had crawled out of the pool and collapsed into a heap, arms and legs entangled on Daud’s blanket while pulling the other one over them as cover.

Daud sniggered, “Yeah, but what a way to go.”

Corvo snorted and shifted until he could lie on his back, gaze turned to the ceiling. Daud watched him, lying on his side. Corvo’s brow furrowed the longer the moment stretched.

“Is this where you’re going to make this complicated?” Daud asked with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want him to. He wanted to keep going, wanted to keep what he had won: an impossible prize he hadn’t even known he had wanted, but now that he had him he was like a pup with a bone, unwillingly to let him go and ready to fight for it if he had to.

Corvo jerked his head around. “I—”

Daud had no idea what Corvo saw when he looked at him now. An enemy? An ally? His lover? All of the above? He didn’t envy the other man in that regard. This was undoubtedly a lot simpler for him —Daud. All he had to do was fall, but Corvo? He had to first know where he stood and right now he seemed to be lost again.

Corvo took a shuddering breath and Daud’s heart skipped a beat. “I,” Corvo said, “I’m feeling like I’m betraying everyone I held dear.”

Daud let his chin sink and closed his eyes; they stung with unfamiliar pain. A part of him wanted to just transverse away. He didn’t want to hear this. Despite what they’d just done, Corvo was going to tell him no and he wasn’t sure what it would do to him.

He looked up in surprise when Corvo’s hand suddenly cupped his cheek. “But everyone I held dear is dead or turned their back on me. For months, I’ve felt nothing but misery.”

Daud moved his head and kissed Corvo’s palm, nuzzling into the touch that a moment ago he’d thought he had lost forever.

“You’ve done terrible things,” Corvo continued, “but you didn’t do it to me, not intentionally. I was collateral, my heart was collateral, and as bad as it is, I can’t find it in me to hate you, believe me, I’ve tried”

A desperate laugh bubbled up in Daud’s chest. He was not saying no. It was not a no.

“The last few days, I’ve been happier than I’ve been in the last three years despite my best efforts not to let it cloud my judgement. But I’m tired, Daud. I’m tired of saying no because it’s the right thing to do. I’m tired of being miserable and although you’re an insufferable bastard—”

“Hey—”

“—and a terrible cook with an overinflated ego—”

“Hey!” Daud shouted but he was laughing because this was not a no.

“—you also have very questionable—”

“Shut up,” Daud growled and smashed their mouths together. When they came up for air, Daud asked, “Is that a yes?” against Corvo’s lips.

He could feel Corvo’s smile. “Mh.”

Daud kissed him again, climbing into Corvo’s arms. They were sore and spent, but it was not a no, it was a yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Breakfast turned out to be lunch by the time they managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to do something as time consuming as getting a fire going and making food.

“Any particular reason you’re sitting over there?” Daud asked, pointing his spoon at the opposite side of the fire.

Corvo gave him a look. “Other than wanting to eat in peace and quiet without getting mauled by a 7-foot brute, not especially.”

“6’5” and a half — and as I recall it, it was _you_ who tackled _me_ to the ground when I tried to do something other than—“

“Are you saying it’s my fault you have a rather nice ass on top of being one?”

“That doesn’t mean you can just—uhm…are you flirting with me?” It wasn’t as if Daud had never heard it before, he just wasn’t used to it being directed at him.

Corvo smirked. “Is that the glow of the fire or are you actually blushing?”

“I don’t blush,” Daud growled back while feeling the heat of embarrassment spreading through his body. He suspected Corvo had figured out that he didn’t exactly have a lot of experience in this area, but he wasn’t certain he should let on how little it actually was.

Corvo was suddenly next to him. “Definitely blushing, but it’s a good look on you,” he said before he kissed him. Mouth closed, just pressing their lips together. It was almost sweet. Daud had never done sweet before. He was surprised he kinda liked it, not that he’d ever admit it, not even under torture.

“Tell me something,” Corvo asked very calmly, kneading the muscles on Daud’s neck, “have you been with a man before?”

“That bad, huh?” Daud huffed, trying to look everywhere but Corvo’s face.

“Was that a serious question?” Corvo gaped at him. “I’ve been unable to keep my hands to myself since we woke up and you ask me—”

“I’ve been living like a hermit in the woods for three years, whaddaya expect?” Daud growled, crossing his arms over his chest and staring into the fire. He felt his fists itch. Maybe instead of this annoying conversation they should have that overdue scrap. They were both reasonably recovered and Daud liked to think the chances of them killing each other were remote at this point.

“I’m not mocking you.” Corvo explained calmly. He had the good sense not to touch Daud when he said it. “I…uh. I’m sorry, I’m doing this wrong.”

Daud gave him a narrow-eyed look over his shoulder. “Whaddaya want, Corvo? Do you want me to say, you’re my first? I could, but it’d be a lie.”

“No, I—”

“You want the whole story? _Fine_. Before you, I’ve kissed exactly three people in my life. One was a witch from Morley who had something I needed and demanded my seed as payment. One was a client whose brother I’d eliminated. That was before I even got this,” he raised his marked hand. “When I collected the fee, he got me drunk and asked whether I’d consider fucking him — he settled for a hand job, and I learned my lesson not to get too friendly with clients ever again. And the last one was just a kiss. A farewell for an old friend. She asked me to kiss her when she died in my arms. That’s all. Nothing else. You happy now?”

When he didn’t get a reply, Daud turned to find Corvo looking at him with a peculiar expression he couldn’t read at all. He wasn’t sure whether he should be irritated or concerned, but before he could make up his mind, Corvo smiled at him, “You know, that was the first time you’ve actually used my name.”

“That’s what you heard? I’m telling you my whole fucking…fucking story and you—”

“Uh-huh. I heard the other stuff too. I’m—”

“Disgusted?”

“— _surprised_. I’m a little surprised. Outsider’s eyes, why would I be disgusted? Look, the only reason I asked was because I got the impression some of this is new to you. I thought it was maybe because you’d never been with a man before. Are you…I mean…at least I think you like what we are…”

Corvo’s voice trailed off. Daud noted with no small amount of satisfaction that it was Attano’s turn to blush. He was half of a mind to leave him hanging, but the longer the moment stretched, the more worried Corvo looked to the point where he even scooted back a little, presumably to give Daud space which was again strangely sweet. Daud had the horrible suspicion he had a hitherto unknown weakness for “sweet”. Outsider’s eyes, he hoped Corvo would never find out. Still, he figured he could afford to show a little mercy.

“You’re different,” Daud admitted. “I don’t know why. I don’t usually want people that way. But I meant what I said, I want you— Oh, fuck you, Attano! That went straight to your head, didn’t it?” Daud growled when he saw Corvo’s face.

“Not just my head,” Corvo whispered, his voice husky and lustful, reaching for Daud’s hand and pulling it into his lap, letting him feel exactly how much he’d liked that confession.

“Outsider’s eyes, are you some sort of insatiable sex fiend?” Daud snatched his hand back. He didn’t exactly want to admit it, but he was _sore_. Having someone else’s hand on your dick three times in short succession after years of indifference was a shock to the system, no matter how much you’d enjoyed it.

“Not insatiable, but I’ve been alone for a long time.”

“Ah, so I’m the only game in town, that it?” Daud was surprised how much that thought hurt and hoped it wasn’t showing.

“Fuck no,” Corvo grabbed his chin between thumb and forefinger. “You’re…listen, in the last few days, everything I thought I knew about you has been turned upside down. You’re…ah…I tried not to, but I like you. I actually like you. I admit it doesn’t exactly hurt that you have a fantastic body and I really—”

Daud kissed him before he could tell him more things that made his insides writhe and his knees all wobbly. It was a good thing they were already sitting down. Was this swooning? Fuck! He’d thought he’d gone soft before, but Corvo was turning him into some sort of mushy goo. And the worst bit was he didn’t exactly mind. Not when the man kissed him like he did now.

“What about you, then?” Daud asked when they came up for air before Corvo could talk him into another round of sex. He briefly wondered whether this was part of Attano’s pacifist negotiation tactic: seduce people into compliance. He could absolutely see this working for him. It was certainly working on Daud. Before he could dwell too long on that, quite frankly, disturbing thought, he added, “I got the impression none of this was new to you which, given what I know, is rather puzzling.”

Corvo froze and let him go, the smile slipping off his face. He took a deep breath, his spine stiffened, eyes turned toward the fire. When he spoke, his voice was monotonous, detached as if he was giving a report rather than sharing very personal information.

“I…uhm...I suppose you deserve to know.”

‘You suppose?’ Daud thought but said nothing.

“One of the reasons the emperor didn’t have me killed when Jessamine chose me as her Protector was that he knew I liked men. I’d never been with a woman before her, or since. But I loved her. I still loved her even after she was with child and told me we needed to keep up appearances for the sake of our daughter’s future. No-one was to know for certain who Emily’s father was, which meant I had to make sure I spent my Fugue feasts elsewhere. I was to be discreet but not too discreet.”

Daud blinked at that bit of news. “That was probably a smart move.” He didn’t add he was surprised because the late empress had a reputation for being kind and caring, too caring some would say, which stood in stark contrast to the rather cold, calculated instructions for her lover to go make sure he was seen fucking someone else.

“It worked too. After the first two years, the whispering stopped and rumours about my preferences made their rounds. Of course this meant a lot of other people were suddenly contenders for mysterious father of the empress’ daughter, but I was off the hook or at least relegated to remote option.”

There was still no emotion in Corvo’s voice which was unusual and unsettling because for the past few days Corvo had oscillated between sarcasm, sadness, anger and amusement. Daud guessed he should also add passionate since this morning which was why he wondered, did Corvo push it all away because he was telling this to Daud of all people, or was it something else?

“I take it you were okay with that arrangement?”

This time Corvo turned to face him and even before he opened his mouth, Daud could tell what the answer was, “She was the empress and I was her Royal Protector.”

“Yeah, but were you okay with it?”

Finally, there was the anger, which oddly enough came as a relief. “No, Daud. I was not okay, but I had no choice. Had I refused, she’d have sent me away. Had I made a claim on my daughter, I’d have been sent away with her, depriving Emily of her mother and her future. Not to mention that the scandal could have toppled the empire — a minor detail.” And there was the sarcasm. Daud relaxed a little.

All of this also added to the picture why Jessamine had sent Corvo to seek aid from he other Isles during the rat plague. A pacifist and someone she could trust because he was bound to her not just by loyalty but through their child, he must have been the safest choice in a time where she must have — or at least should have — suspected traitors around every corner. Also, sending him away in a crises would have further dispersed any rumour he was the father of her daughter. Had they even still been lovers? Corvo had said he’d never been with another woman, but had evidently slept with several other people.

“So, these Fugue feast outings, did you just go to a brothel or did you have a standing appointment?”

Corvo’s brow furrowed. “Why don’t you ask me what you really want to know: did I have a lover?”

Perceptive of him. Daud liked this about him we well. He hadn’t really known Attano for all that long, but the more time they spent together, the more Daud came to respect that the man was not just an arrogant ass — although he was that too — but he did have a lot to back it up.

Daud shrugged. “I showed you mine, it’s only fair you show me yours.”

“I’ve shown you my all. I know you’re getting on a bit, but it has been less than an hour, I’m sure you remember,” Corvo retorted, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

Daud just gave him a look that was so old it made the Outsider look like a spring chicken.

Corvo bit his lip, trying and failing not to chuckle. Eventually, he replied, “In the beginning, I just went to _Molly’s_ — I take it you’ve heard of it?”

Daud nodded. It was an exclusive club for members of Dunwall’s high society who preferred the company of their own sex. You could bring a friend or enjoy one of the staff members for a premium on top of the membership fee. Officially, it didn’t exist of course, but the Overseers and Guards had been paid well to turn a blind eye. Daud had never been there, but some of his Whalers had talked about it and fulfilled contracts there. It was apparently tasteful, with a good selection at the bar and discreet.

“The first few years I just got drunk and paid for one or two of their staff. I wasn’t exactly interested in giving another noble leverage against the Royal Protector.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say two?”

Corvo froze. “Uhm.”

“Separately or concurrently?”

“Uhm.”

Automatically, Daud’s eyes darted to the mark he had sucked into Corvo’s skin just underneath his jaw. Something about the thought of Corvo with two faceless strangers made him want to draw the man close and bite it until there was no mistaken who Corvo belonged to.

“From your expression, I take it you wouldn’t like it if I suggested we should invite a third party into our bed,” Corvo sounded darkly amused which made Daud wonder what exactly his face looked like right now. Although he didn’t hate the “our” bed part. He didn’t hate that at all.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Corvo said, licking his lips. “I’ve grown more selfish over the years, I want you all to myself.”

Daud didn’t hate that either, which must have shown because Corvo’s face split into a grin that made Daud want to drag him back to their blankets, sore flesh be damned. But before he could put his plan into action, Corvo asked, “Do you know Pembrose Ekkelston?”

That name definitely rang a bell. A shipping magnate from Fraeport who made it big during the whale oil boom. He was fat, vain and always travelled with a group of bordering on illegally young men and women who catered to his every whim.

“Please tell me you didn’t!” Daud’s face twisted in disgust. He gaped when Corvo looked mortified. “You didn’t!”

“I didn’t,” Corvo burst out laughing even when Daud punched his arm so hard it would leave a bruise.

“I hate you, Attano,” Daud growled.

“No, you don’t,” Corvo replied softly which made Daud’s stomach somersault. But before he could reply, Corvo gave him a quick kiss, or what would have been quick, had Daud not pulled him closer by the front of his shirt — Daud’s shirt — and thrust his tongue into his mouth. He wasn’t sure he could do it again so soon after the three times this morning, but he had just made up his mind he was willing to try when Corvo pulled back and continued.

“Ekkelston was a regular at _Molly’s_ , he practically lived there when he was in Dunwall. One of his bodyguards was also from Karnaca. We drank at the bar when Ekkelston was busy, which was pretty much all the time.”

“It didn’t stop at drinks, though,” Daud deduced which Corvo confirmed with a sad smile and a shrug. “You liked him.”

“I did.”

Daud narrowed his eyes. Corvo had said "all the time" which implied, “You didn’t just go to _Molly’s_ during the Fugue, did you?”

Corvo shot him a surprised look. “No. Not after I met him.”

That possessive feeling reared it’s head again, but Daud’s voice was calm when he asked, “How long?” Still, the answer surprised him.

“Six years.”

“That’s…long. I take it, it didn’t end well?”

“Depends on your point of view. He got married in Karnaca. Sent me a letter. Something about family tradition and honour, but I think he’d just grown tired of us.”

“What? You didn’t sent someone to check it out?” Daud would have. Surely, Corvo had the power to direct men to ferret out information for him.

Corvo snorted. “I imagine you would do that. Sent one of your Whalers to spy on your errant ex-lover? I didn’t because he knew I’d never leave my post. He knew I kept secrets. It was ill-fated from the start, I enjoyed it while it lasted. Besides the rat plague started soon after and I had more important things to worry about.”

When Corvo put it like that, Daud felt almost sorry for the guy. He knew fuck all about love and relationships, but he’d read enough books and witnessed enough drama to understand that being in love and knowing, although you shared a bed, you could never truly have all of the other person, was a rough deal. Which brought him to the interesting question of what in the Void was going on between them?  
He only knew he wanted Corvo beyond that he had no frame of reference and didn’t even know where to start because he’d never wanted anyone before in his entire life. As for Corvo? He said he liked Daud and that he was lonely, maybe the latter had contributed in no small part to the former. Also, in Corvo’s world, Daud was the only one left he could count on. Only the Outsider knew what this meant for them in the long run.

_The Outsider._

“The black-eyed bastard paid me a visit while you were gone.”

“What? And you’re only telling me this now? What did he say?”

Daud rubbed his forehead. “Well, excuse me, I was a bit busy. I know you’re getting on a bit, but you might remember, I had your tongue in my mouth for the better part of the morning.” Not even a twitch. Corvo looked like a storm cloud. Daud sighed. “He refused to tell me anything until we build him that shrine. He finds it funny or some shit.”

“Then, we need to get to Pradym,” Corvo pressed out between gritted teeth and got up. “The sooner the better.”

Daud rubbed his face. One thing was for sure, his life was not boring any more.


	12. Chapter 12

All attempts to persuade Corvo to wait a few more days fell on deaf ears as he methodically packed their gear.

“Can we at least consider alternatives before we rush into certain death?” Daud groused even while he was rolling up his blanket. “I mean I know we’re trying to talk to the black-eyed bastard, but I wasn’t thinking of paying him a home visit, so to speak.”

“I was not the one who said we couldn’t make a run for Yaro where we could have probably built the shrine without much fuss.“

Daud huffed. “It wasn’t an option. We couldn’t travel with the trader caravans on the main roads and we don’t have the equipment to make a five-day cross-country trip to Yaro. Sentenza was sure to follow which means no fires in subzero temperatures under open sky. That’s suicide. I’d be content if we fooled him for a day or two that we even tried. Samara’s on the other side of the mountains and the pass doesn’t open until summer. There’s fuck all to the West and the South is a frozen desert apart from the salt mine, but that’s a prison labour camp.”

“What about the Levaya?” Corvo asked. ”I saw it thawing, they were getting ready to break through the ice with the bladed steamer.”

“Not all the way. There’s a twenty mile stretch between Pradym and Yaro about a two days march form here that doesn’t open for another month, steamer or no steamer. All river traffic from Pradym ends at Kaltan at the mouth of the Kuzbas valley. Didn’t you stop there on your way here?”

“No idea, I was bundled up in a coach most of the way. Could Kaltan be an option?” Corvo wondered.

Daud snorted. “Sure, if you want to try building a shrine out of ore and moonshine. It’s a mining colony where everyone knows everyone else. They’d arrest us within an hour.”

“I wasn’t the one asking for alternatives,” Corvo pointed out. “Pradym it is, then. I saw a boarded up house not far from where you saved the boy. We can hole up there. The radio station will probably be back up blaring that void-damned music, but—”

“No, it won’t,” Daud interjected. “They will not risk alerting the public that someone managed to disable the station and then they had to switch it back on because they still haven’t managed to catch you, let alone a second sorcerer. Far better to let them think the situation is under control and chase after us all quiet like. There won’t even be wanted posters.”

Corvo came closer and gave him a quick peck on his grumpy mouth. Sweet. Affectionate. For someone who had lived his life quite happily without craving another living being’s touch, Daud had become rapidly addicted to Corvo’s to the point where the thought he might ever lose it made his heart twist.

“Maybe you’re right,” Daud conceded, chasing Corvo’s lips for another kiss. “They’ll not expect us and I know that house. People think it’s haunted. The owners disappeared under mysterious circumstances shortly before I got here and no-one wants to buy it.”

“See,” Corvo beamed. “Good plan.”

*~*

“This is a terrible plan,” Daud hissed as they waded through the sewers half a day later. “Damn, I thought I was done with this kind of shit, literally.”

It was about two hours before sunset when they reached the outskirts of Pradym. Corvo lead Daud to the same culvert he had used a couple of days ago. It was still unguarded. Even from this distance they could tell the public loudspeakers had indeed been switched to general news announcements.

After a few minutes, Corvo pointed at a ladder which had been hammered into the stone wall. “This is where I went up last time. But I think if we follow that tunnel, we should come out near that house.”

Daud sighed and went after him. The floor squelched under their feet. He was tired and sore and he needed another bath. Story of his life.

“You have a good sense of direction,” Daud commented after a while.

“Yeah well, I’d be long dead if I didn’t. I often have to take, shall we say, more scenic routes. I’m also cheating a little,” Corvo admitted, holding up his marked hand. It was glowing.

Daud smacked his lips. “Should have known. I’m curious, whaddaya see?”

Corvo looked up. “People and animals walking above us in a sea of yellow waves. Does it look like that to you?”

Daud made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat. “What else?”

“I can see vague shapes of buildings and carts, although anything whale oil powered tends to stand out. There are six people in the vicinity carrying standard guards’ weaponry. And, when I look at you, the mark on your hand seems to glow, although I know it’s not right now.”

“So you could find me in a crowd?”

Corvo nodded, “Yes, easily. That’s how I followed you two days ago. The effect of the music didn’t carry through to here.”

“Any runes?”

“I don’t—” Corvo’s mark dimmed. He turned to Daud, “You can see runes?”

Daud nodded, “Bonecharms, too.”

“I think I’m a bit jealous. Can you see any now?”

Daud’s mark flared to life. He looked around. “I see what you mean about the mark. Huh, didn’t notice that before. It’s almost too bright. Might come in handy, though.”

“Already did,” Corvo replied with a smile that made Daud’s stomach flip.

“True,” he admitted. “Say, did I ever thank you for saving my life?”

“Not really, no.”

“Then don’t hold your breath.”

“I keep telling you, you’re the worst,” Corvo chuckled, pressing his nose against Daud’s cheek.

“Yeah, but you like me. What does that say about you?” Daud grinned and stole a quick kiss. When he pulled back, Corvo grabbed his lapels and kept him close, licking across the seam of Daud’s lips as if he was asking permission to slip his tongue inside which was instantly granted.

“You learn fast,” Attano panted as they parted. Daud was reasonably pleased to see Corvo was slightly breathless.

“Hn,” Daud kissed Corvo’s cheekbone before he looked up. People went about their lives, probably hurrying home for supper. He saw the weapons on the guards. He didn’t quite have Corvo’s gift for seeing electrical currents, but he could see a bonecharm in a house not too far from where they stood.

“Over there,” he pointed. “Wanna check it out?”

*~*

“Now, isn’t that interesting?” Daud commented as they stood in front of a small altar upon which the black bonecharm lay framed by the light of storm lanterns. It wasn’t a proper shrine but definitely a place of worship.

“You know the owner?” Corvo asked, reaching for it.

“Uh-hn. None other than Donna Anya, proprietor of the _Toy Emporium._ It’s right next door. She even warned me about the evils of magic the other day. The hypocrite.”

Corvo closed his eyes with the charm in hand. “A…fertility spell? Well, well. Maybe she was after more than just your wares?” Corvo winked.

Daud made a face and pointed at the small portraits on the altar. “It’s for her daughters, you moron.”

“Wouldn’t they’ve to carry it for it to work?”

“Obviously. But it’s unlikely she knows that. If the Overseers catch her, she’s done for.”

Corvo raised his eyebrow. “Then maybe we should relieve her of that burden?”

Daud smirked. “You want me to knock you up? I’m game to try, but don’t get your hopes up, magic or no magic.”

A moment later, Daud’s back hit the wall, Corvo’s tongue in his mouth; he was still holding the charm.

“I was joking,” Daud gasped, but Corvo replied, “I only heard the part where you want to fuck me. Or was that also a joke?”

The smart retort died in Daud’s throat where it turned into a shameless moan. Corvo’s thigh was pressing against the front of his fly. His hips developed a mind of their own, rutting against Corvo’s leg.

“Do you want to fuck me, Daud?” Corvo whispered in his ear. “Or do you want me to bend you over that altar and fuck your brains out right now? Do you want me inside you?”

“Oh fuck—”

“Who is down there?” A female voice shouted from the direction of the stairs. “I have a gun, you know?”

They sprang apart. The footsteps grew louder. Daud’s hand went for his blade — a reflex — but Corvo shot him a look. Daud’s eyes flew open when Attano put his finger on his lips and winked before he disappeared into thin air just when Donna Anya reached the bottom of the stairs, muzzle pointed at Daud’s chest. She looked straight at him, but something about her face was off. Like she was not all there, almost like a sleep walker. She moved like one, too, taking oddly stilted steps toward Daud who was frozen to the spot.

“Corvo?”

Donna Anya’s mouth grinned before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, gun cluttering to the floor. Corvo reappeared behind her, his arm going around her neck, choking her out before she had time to comprehend what was happening. Clean and stealthy.

 _“There’s always another way,”_ was what Corvo had said and the Outsider’s gift had only made it easier. Daud could see where he was coming from.

“Neat,” Daud said as Corvo let the women glide to the floor. “I can’t do _that_.”

“Let a woman down gently? I believe you,” Corvo nodded.

Daud growled. “You know what I mean. I wonder, could you do that to me?”

“But what if I don’t wanna let you down?”

“Glad to hear it. Now stop being insufferable for two seconds. Do you think you could — possess, I guess — me?”

Corvo took a deep breath. “You wouldn’t want me to. Usually, people puke their guts out when I leave them and don’t knock them out quick enough. It’s worse for animals, they just die.”

“Changed my mind. Don’t wanna know.”

“Told you.”

Daud activated Void Gaze again and looked up. “House is empty. Let’s go upstairs and get some supplies before we go.”

“What about her? I’m reasonably sure she didn’t see us properly, but won’t she report the theft?” Corvo asked.

Daud frowned. “I’m sorry, are _you_ implying we should kill her?”

“What? No!” Corvo rolled his eyes. “But if we just leave, she might let this go.”

“Even if she got rid of the altar. She wouldn’t risk the Overseers or guards poking their noses into her business. Not with everyone still on edge, and not after I dropped her name which I’m sure she’s heard about.”

Corvo frowned. “You think they announced your arrest?”

Daud scoffed. “No, but that woman has eyes and ears everywhere. She’ll have heard.”

“Well, it’s not like we can walk into a shop and she doesn’t seem to be hurting for cash.” Corvo shrugged. “Let’s go stock up.”

~*~

Thirty minutes later, rats scuttled away as they left footprints on the dusty floors. The place looked remarkably tidy for a house that had been abandoned for going on three years. Dust sheet covered the furniture. The downstairs front turned out to be a shop. Empty shelves and display cabinets sat along the walls. It still smelled faintly of tobacco.

“Amazing,” Corvo remarked. “Usually squatters don’t care about ghosts and ghouls. But I don’t think anyone has been here since it was boarded up.”

Daud shrugged. “People here have a very black and white view of the world and they don’t change their minds easily, no matter how desperate they are. If they’re convinced this place is evil, they will treat it as such.”

“Then why is it still standing?”

“Tourist attraction.”

Corvo raised his eyebrows, “I’m sorry?”

Daud nodded with a wry smile. “Uh-hn. No-one would set foot in here, but it makes for a great landmark to trick the rich and gullible out of their coin during the summer. There’s usually a souvenir vendor just on the street corner and one or two sketch artists hang around and offers to paint people’s pictures in front of the house.”

“And none of the younger and or drunk tourists have tried to break in here on a dare? What about the students? Pradym has a famous culinary school.”

A sad smile crossed Daud’s face. _His_ students — the Whalers — would have been in this house on day one for sure. They would have made it their home away from home. The one they would have thought Daud wouldn’t know about and where they could unwind and do stupid shit with their borrowed powers. Damn, they couldn’t solve this soon enough. Who knew what they were up to right now?

Out loud he said, “The guards keep a close eye on this place, especially during tourist season. They make an example of one or two students at the start of every semester. It’s pretty effective as far as deterrents go. Not sure whether you saw, but you can’t easily get in from the ground floor. It’s all barbed wire up to—”

They looked at each other.

“Well, one less thing to worry about.”

“Great. Now we only need some fancy cloth and the nails and planks from a sunken whaler and we’re almost good to go,” Daud said with fake cheerfulness.

“You forgot the rune.”

“No, I haven’t. While you were raiding the pantry, I picked something up. I can make a rune with this and the charm, if I break it.” Daud crouched down and pulled a dark piece of cloth out of his pocket. He partially uncovered the storm lantern they had liberated from Donna Anya’s. Corvo stopped using his powers and gasped when Daud unfolded the kerchief. 

“Is that an egg carved out of whalebone?” Attano asked as he took it and turned it over in his hand. Someone had spent a lot of time and effort to carve a whale hunting scene into the surface. “Beautiful. Shame really. But isn’t it too small?”

“Size isn’t everything,” Daud said and immediately regretted it when Corvo smirked at him. He pocketed the egg with a sigh and looked around before he could get dragged into another round of banter which would inevitably lead to other things and he felt too gross and tired to go there.

_Do you want me inside you?_

Gross and tired, Daud repeated to himself, nostrils flaring as he suppressed the urge to follow that train of thought.

They went upstairs and pulled the dust cover off the bed in the master bedroom.

“Looks pretty good. Even the sheets are in decent condition,” Corvo said and sat down on it after taking off his coat. “Firm, yet bouncy. It seems ages since I slept in a proper bed”

“Spoiled,” Daud chuckled, risking a glance at Corvo out of the corner of his eye. He was stretched out on the bed, feet dangling over the edge, looking relaxed.

“After weeks on the road, sleeping wherever, the prison, and then on that brick you generously called a bed, followed by two nights on a stone floor, I take “spoiled” if it comes with this level of basic comfort. Come here and give it a go.” Corvo stretched out his hand.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Daud said gruffly, averting his eyes, because he knew what would happen if he went there right now.

He distracted himself by checking the windows. The bedroom was facing toward the back of the house. The moth eaten curtains were a lost cause, but with the shutters closed and boards nailed to the outside, Daud was certain they could risk uncovering the storm lantern, so they could stop relying on their magic to see. He put it on the floor, the cone of light pointing toward the bed and away from the window just to be safe. Corvo had gotten up and tried the door in the corner of the room.

“No water,” he announced from what turned out to be an en-suite bathroom.

“There’ll be a valve in the basement,” Daud said. “They’ll have shut it off to keep the pipes from freezing when they closed this place down. I’ll go check it out.”

He went back to the basement and found the mains which was helpfully labelled “Water”. He turned it on, holding his breath when the pipes groaned ominously, but nothing worse happened other than the sound of water rushing through the metal tubes. Daud exhaled. He went back upstairs and poked his head into the bathroom.

“Still works.” Corvo was holding his hand under the water in the bathtub. “But it’s brown, stinks and is ice cold.”

“Give it a few minutes, it will clear up,” Daud said. “Should get rid of the smell, too. It won’t be warm, though. There’s a boiler in the basement and we got coal, but even if people are happy to ignore a few sounds and the odd ray of light from the haunted house, I’m sure they’d get suspicious if they saw smoke coming out of the chimney. Whale oil generator is out of juice too, but it’s not like we could turn the lights on anyhow.”

“Ugh, cold bath it is.”

“Spoiled,” Daud cackled and retreated back into the bedroom before Corvo could throw something at him again.

“Do we have soap?” Corvo called after a few minutes.

Daud reappeared in the door. “Soap, towels — and toilet paper!”

Corvo stared at him with his mouth open before he smiled. “I _really_ like you right now.”

~*~

“Are you quite done? “Corvo asked, hitting Daud with a pillow.

“You... _pfffff_...” Every time Daud tried to speak Corvo’s undignified, high-pitched shriek when the water had hit him from the shower over the bathtub replayed in his head and he lost it again.

“I take it back, I _do_ hate you,” Corvo groused and turned his back on Daud, half pulling the covers with him.

Daud was out of breath, tired, cold but clean, and Corvo was mad at him which somehow made it all hilarious. He could have happily closed his eyes and drifted off. The bed was very comfortable indeed and he hated already that he liked it. Like with so many other thinks lately, he blamed Corvo. His spoiled habits were apparently catching. However, there was this part in him now that didn’t want to leave things hanging between them like this. The chances were too good Attano would find a new and inventive way to unleash non-lethal, pesky vengeance upon him and this would somehow be a set-back after all the progress they had made in the last few days.

So instead of pulling the covers back and rolling them around him like he wanted to, he scooted closer and brushed his lips over Corvo’s naked shoulder.

“Are you done sulking or shall I come back tomorrow?” Daud whispered into Corvo’s neck. A hand reached for Daud’s head, fingers finding their way into the damp strands and yanked — _hard_.

Daud retaliated by sinking his teeth into soft flesh until Attano hissed, “Let go!”

“Uh-uh. You first,” Daud pressed out, his teeth still holding on.

“Fine—”

They released their hold at the same time. Corvo rolled over, a curse on his lips which Daud swallowed as he crushed their mouths together, pinning Corvo to the mattress with his weight.

“Maybe I should apologize,” Daud panted, kissing and nipping his way down Corvo’s magnificent body.

“I agree. I just don’t think — _fuck_ — you’re capable of… _oh fuck_ — what’re you…you don’t have to—”

“Shut up,” Daud snapped as he licked along the line above Corvo’s hipbone down to where Attano’s cock was hardening in a nest of dark curls.

Although he had no first hand experience giving head, Daud had done enough reconnaissance in brothels during his career to have witnessed it so often, he usually brought a sandwich and a book so he could pass the time until something truly interesting would catch his eye.

However, for the first time in his life, he was determined to put his second hand experience to good use. Because this was Corvo Attano and he wanted to hear the man scream his name before the night was done as payback for the whispered taunts in Donna Anya’s cellar he still couldn’t get out of his head. Payback for turning Daud’s life upside down and making him feel things he’d never felt before. Payback for making Daud happy, because he did, he really did, and if that wasn’t the biggest irony of all, Daud didn’t know what was. He only knew right now he wanted Attano’s dick in his mouth and the man would damn well enjoy it.

“Oh fuck, easy. Shi… _Daud_!” Corvo groaned when Daud started to move his head, easing inch after inch of cock into his throat until his nose pressed against Corvo’s stomach. Daud blamed his oral fixation because he loved it. He liked the challenge and the power to be able to reduce Corvo to a panting mess, shamelessly begging him for more. The fingers were back in his hair, pulling and pushing. Corvo let out a frustrated, wanton moan when Daud wasn’t having any of it and just kept going the way he saw fit, licking him from root to tip before he sucked him back into this mouth. He kept at it, building a rhythm until his jaw ached and Corvo damn nearly ripped his hair out while panting like he’d run a thousand miles.

“Fuck, Daud, move or you’ll get it in— _nnnggghh_ ”

Daud swallowed around him as another burst of salt exploded on his tongue. Corvo’s hips thrust up, gagging him as Corvo arched off the mattress, head thrown back as he came in long hot spurts, hitting the back of Daud’s throat.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Corvo wheezed once he remembered how words worked.

Daud coughed and rolled out of bed looking for the whiskey they had stolen. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it on the bed before he took a big swig, Corvo’s flavour mixing with the peaty taste of the alcohol.

“Want some?” Daud asked, holding the bottle out to Corvo who was still trying to catch his breath.

“I just got some,” he chuckled. “Come here,” he commanded in a husky whisper, his eyes fixed on Daud’s cock, hard and heavy between his legs.

Daud stepped to the edge of the bed as Corvo sat up and without preamble sucked Daud’s dick into his mouth.

“ _Shit!_ ” Daud spluttered, coughing up spit and whiskey as he watched Corvo’s mouth stretch around his flesh, obscene and hot. The sight alone lifted his balls, bringing him to the edge.

Corvo’s marked hand took a firm hold of the base of Daud’s cock as he slipped out of his mouth with a wet plop. “Anyone ever done this to you?”

After a couple of heartbeats, Daud shook his head. Corvo smiled, some unreadable expression crossed his face, his pupils blown so wide his eyes looked black, brushing his stubbled cheek against the sensitive skin of Daud’s dick. “Do you wanna come fucking my face, Daud?”

“Fuck, you know I do.”

“Say it.”

“Fuck you, Attano.”

“Uh-uh.”

Daud grabbed Corvo’s hair with his marked hand, whiskey still in the other as he hissed, “I wanna come in your filthy mouth, you cocksucking asshole.”

“Fuck yes,” Corvo hissed. He worked Daud ruthlessly until his hips started to thrust out of their own accord, and Corvo just let him, keeping his hand wrapped around the base to stop Daud’s cock from gagging him as he allowed him to work his mouth until Daud curled around his head, holding onto him for dear life as he came with a pained groan.

“I’ll take that drink now,” Corvo panted, taking the bottle out of Daud’s unresting hand.

“Damn!” Daud sighed as he collapsed onto the mattress, his hands buried in his hair as he greedily sucked air into his lungs. “That was—” he chuckled, glancing at Corvo who was smiling at him before taking another sip of whiskey.

“Got a lot of work tomorrow,” Corvo pointed out, groping for the cork which was hiding somewhere between the sheets.

Daud made an affirmative noise. Who needed words when you could just breathe and relax into a boneless heap?

“Any idea where we could—” Corvo stopped as he glanced at Daud and snorted. By the time he had found the cork and put the bottle away, Daud was softly snoring, completely oblivious to the hands pulling the covers over his naked body and gently stroking his cheek.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Time seemed to have no meaning inside the darkness of the house, but Daud’s inner clock told him it was about an hour before sunrise when he woke up lying on his side with Corvo wrapped around him. His mouth split into a lazy smile as he rolled onto his back. Corvo stirred and grunted, obviously displeased with being jostled until Daud pulled him close again.

Outsider’s eyes, he could get used to this. The thought scared him more than he liked to admit as he combed his fingers through Corvo’s hair. He had heard enough gut-wrenching screams echo after him when he left yet another body behind on the job in Dunwall to know. Because when you had something — _someone_ — precious, it also meant you could lose them and it would break your heart. But there were so many ways this could happen and not all ended in bloodshed.

Daud had lost his mother because he had been spirited away from his school by a criminal who had seen talent in the young boy. Later, when he had been old enough to search for her, he had only found the Void.

Whalers came and went throughout the years. Some died, some left, some closer to him than others. But when he had to ban Billie from his life, it had cut him deeper than anything. So deep it still hurt today because she had been like a daughter. He had expected it and yet it wasn’t anything you could prepare for nor did knowing it would happen soften the blow.

So, what would it do to him to lose this complicated man who dominated his every waking thought, whose touch he hungered for and who drove him crazy and made him laugh? He knew it would happen eventually. His kind wasn’t cut out to live happily ever after.

“Hey,” Corvo yawned, his eyes still closed, drawing Daud’s attention back from the spiralling brink of anxiety into the here and now. “How are we going to make breakfast if we can’t make a fire?”

Daud took a deep breath before he replied, “Like all poor sods, over a barrel in the sewers.”

Corvo let out a muffled groan against Daud’s shoulder. “Why? Why the sewers again? Outsider’s eyes, what did I ever do to deserve this?”

“We do seem to spend an awful lot of time down there,” Daud agreed. “As for you? You’re sleeping with the enemy.”

“You’re not the enemy,” Corvo stated, propping himself up on his elbow. “I’ve thought about it. You were a tool. I don’t think a sword deserves to be melted down for cutting me. It’s the hand that wields it that concerns me, and that particular hand has been dealt with a long time ago.”

“Did you just call me a tool?”

Corvo leaned down and gave Daud a peck on the lips. “I also said you’re not the enemy.”

He got up and lit the lantern, the warm glow reflecting on Corvo’s skin and hair. Daud knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Not when Corvo was standing there in all his glory, all sinews and muscles. An impressive array of old scars criss-crossing his skin like a road map of his life. Daud knew they were sensitive, especially when you trailed them slowly with your tongue, making Corvo sigh and writhe in pleasure.

When Corvo reached for his shirt — still Daud’s shirt — and shrugged into it, Daud bit his lip, his cock twitching.

Corvo stopped in mid-motion when he noticed. “See something you want?” He asked pointedly looking at Daud’s dick.

“Yes.” There was no sense in lying. He sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning Corvo to step closer which, amazingly, he did without protest or smart remark, not even when Daud let his hands glide up the back of Corvo’s thighs.

“Hungry?” Corvo asked, brushing his cock over Daud’s mouth.

_For you? Always._

Out loud, he only said, “Yeah,” and parted his lips.

*~*

“Can anyone make a rune?” Corvo asked, turning the newly crafted one over in his hand.

“Theoretically, yes. Same as bonecharms,” Daud leaned back in his chair, massaging his cramping wrists. “But I think we can do it more efficiently. Something to do with our connection to the Void. Have you come across corrupted bonecharms?”

“Once or twice, I’ve never used them.”

Daud nodded. “Probably better.When amateurs try their hand, the charms usually go bad. They’ll still do what they were intended to do, but also exact a heavy toll. I’ve only used one once as a last resort and it nearly killed me.”

“Can runes corrupt too?” Corvo gently took one of Daud’s wrists and dug his thumbs into the sore spots. Daud all but purred.

“Fuck that feels good.”

Corvo smiled and kept at it. “You were saying?”

“Hm? Oh. No, they don’t go bad as far as I know. But it takes even a talented witch a few days to accomplish what I just finished in four hours.” Daud looked smug.

“Impressive,” Corvo said without sarcasm and reached for Daud’s other hand, kissing his palm before giving it the same attention as the first one. “What shall we try next?”

Daud bit his lip. “Bed?”

Corvo leaned forward. “And you call me a sex fiend. But I’m game.”

“To sleep,” Daud clarified. “I’m exhausted. This,” he pointed at the rune, “sucked a lot of energy out of me.”

“Mmmh. I could— nah, too easy,” Corvo smirked. “You really tired?”

Daud rubbed his face. “Yeah.” He stood up and staggered over to the bed. His muscles ached and his throat felt parched, but he was too knackered to take care of anything other than pull his boots off and crawl under the blankets.

He turned his head when the mattress dipped beside him. “Hey, how about I go check out that tailor you mentioned for the cloth while you get your beauty sleep?”

“I’m pretty enough as it is but good idea,” Daud mumbled into the pillow and sighed when he felt Corvo’s lips on his temple.

“I’ll be back with the cloth. Don’t burn the house down while I’m gone.”

Daud muttered something unintelligible in return and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*~*

When Daud woke up hours later, Corvo had still not returned. He tried not to think too hard about it when he had a cold shower nor when he ate a handful of dried fruits and examined the rune again. He could feel the Void when he held it: cold and foreboding.

“I know you’re listening, you black-eyed bastard. Why don’t you save us all some time and just talk to me right now? You’re bored, I’m bored…”

He pulled a face and whispered mockingly, “But Daud, time has no meaning in the Void.”

In a normal tone, he growled, “Bah. Then why do you keep going on about how you’ve been stuck there for 4000 years if time is meaningless, huh? Who’re you trying to convince me or yourself?”

He looked around and imagined the shadows stretching and morphing, the walls breaking and the everlasting cold of the Void fogging his breath. But nothing of that sort really happened. All he saw was a rat sitting on the threshold. He eyed it suspiciously.

“Is that you, Attano?”

The rat made a squeaking noise and stared at him with beady eyes.

“I don’t speak rat, asshole. Is that you, yes or no?”

“Guess that’s a no then,” Daud said as the animal disappeared into the darkness of the house. “Fuck, where are you this time, Attano?”

His eyes fell on the rune again. The Outsider’s mark seemed to faintly pulse the longer he stared at it. Daud closed his eyes and activated Void Gaze.

The rune glowed ominously in the sepia tinged world, but he had expected that. What he’d hoped for, though, was another glow not too far away, only to be disappointed. Wherever Corvo was, he wasn’t even close to the house right now.

“Fuck!”

Attano was a grown man, a capable fighter and a sorcerer, there was absolutely no reason why Daud should be worried right now. It had only been a couple of hours, maybe three. It wasn’t as if Sentenza even knew they were in Pradym.

Daud drummed his fingers on the table. A few bits of whalebone bounced. He had broken the black bone charm to finish the rune but there should be enough left to… He wasn’t sure anyone had ever tried it before or whether it would even work.

“Guess there’s only one way to find out,” he said, reaching for his tools and the blessed distraction of keeping his hands busy in order to not lose his mind.

~*~

A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth when he smelled the pierogi. Corvo appeared a few seconds later, dumping a bundle wrapped in newspapers on the table. He leaned down and kissed Daud on the cheek, smelling of wind and rain and something Daud had come to associate with pleasure.

“Watcha doing?” Corvo asked, throwing his gloves on the table and shrugging out of his wet coat.

“Is it raining?” Daud asked, still focused on his project.

“Uhm, yeah. Can’t you hear it?” Corvo pointed to the roof before throwing himself into the other chair and sweeping his wet hair back.

Daud cocked his head. “It’s raining alright. Sorry, I got busy. Gimme your hand for a sec.”

Corvo raised his eyebrow, but obediently held out his hand and yelped in surprise when Daud pricked him in the finger.

“Hold still!” Daud growled, holding onto his wrist and squeezing a drop of blood onto a bit of bone.

“The fuck’s that for? Warn me next time!” Corvo yelled as he snatched his hand back and sucked on his finger.

“It’s done,” Daud proclaimed, squinting at the small bonecharm, his marked hand glowing.

“Wha’ is ‘at?” Corvo asked around his finger.

“A gift,” Daud replied and smiled when he saw Corvo’s puzzled frown.

“To myself,” he clarified which only seemed to confuse Corvo further. “Gimme your hand.”

“Fuck no!” Corvo cried and cradled his arm closer.

“Tsk, what are you, eight? Gimme your damn hand, I’m not hurting you — this time.”

Corvo wasn’t having it, “You’re going to do something weird, I know it.”

“Well, maybe. But it won’t hurt.” When Corvo was still reluctant he added, “I swear it. A word once given is never broken.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” Corvo grumbled as he put his hand into Daud’s. His eyes went wide when Daud slipped something onto his finger.

Stunned, he held it close to his eyes, his gaze bouncing between Daud’s face and the narrow band made out of metal and bone. Daud held up his own hand where a similar ring sat on his ringfinger.

“Now,” he said, getting up. He swayed a little, but brushed Corvo off when he reached for him. “I’m alright. Stay here. In a few minutes just concentrate on the ring.” He walked to the door and reappeared suddenly, pointing at Corvo. “Concentrate without using sorcery.”

“You’re being really weird,” Corvo called after him which only made him smile. He went to the basement and waited. Then he did just what he’d told Corvo to do, and sure enough there was a steady pulse coming from the round bonecharm hugging his finger. It was slightly quicker than he’d have expected but strong and steady. It made him smile and giving it a quick kiss before heading back upstairs.

Corvo stared at him with an unreadable expression when he stepped through the door.

“Did you feel it?” Daud asked.

“I felt…something. Like a heartbeat, only it wasn’t mine. It was—” Corvo’s eyes went wide. He looked at the ring again, got up and seized Daud’s face to kiss him.

“Admit it,” Corvo whispered against his lips, “you did that so you could keep an eye on me.”

“I wouldn’t fucking have to if you didn’t have the bad habit of disappearing on me for hours and hours while in the middle of enemy territory. It’s just—uhm.”

Corvo shut him up with another kiss, hands worming under Daud’s shirt, raking his nails over his back and down under the waistband of his trousers.

“Food’s getting cold,” Daud pointed out, smiling against Corvo’s neck while tugging at his belt.

“Don’t give a fuck!” Came the breathless reply before he ripped Daud’s shirt open, buttons pinging everywhere.

“I hope you’re good at sewing, Attano,” Daud growled, already dragging Corvo toward the bed.

“Wait,” Corvo pulled back and fished something out of his coat before he tackled Daud onto the mattress.

*~*

Daud was on his knees, holding onto the headboard for dear life, stifling a moan against his arm when Corvo pulled his slick fingers out of Daud’s ass, making him feel empty and needy.

“You want an engraved invitation, get on with it,” Daud snarled over his shoulder and cursed again when he heard Corvo’s breathless chuckle.

“Patience,” Corvo said. His cock sliding slick and hot along Daud’s crack. “Can you feel that? That’s all I got, still think you can take it?”

“I said get on with it!”

Corvo pressed the head of his cock against Daud’s entrance, circling the sensitive flesh.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” Corvo panted, his forehead resting between Daud’s shoulder blades. “Ever since you uh—”

“Then stop talking and do it— _oh fuck_!” Daud choked on a moan as Corvo pushed forward.

“Keep breathing,” Corvo groaned. Daud could feel him trembling from the effort to go slowly. “Fuck, you’re tight!”

“Outsider—” Daud cursed when Corvo finally filled him, rocking into him with shallow thrusts while Daud fucked his own hand. He had never imagined it would be like this. It was so good, better, because it was Corvo’s cock filling him again and again, pushing him to the edge. Corvo who was mumbling incoherent curses into his skin as he pumped his hips. Corvo who had accepted his gift and sealed it with a kiss. Corvo who was fucking him to ecstasy, making him come over is hand and the sheets as he felt him pulse inside him, groaning out his name.

They collapsed into an ungraceful heap, panting and chuckling, their hands sliding together. No, Daud had never imagined it would be this good.

*~*

“Did you buy these?” Daud asked as he unwrapped the newspaper, the kind of packaging a vendor would supply as opposed to a thief’s hasty grab-and-run job.

“Uh-hm.” Corvo nodded.

Daud froze. “With what coin?”

“Yours,” Corvo grinned with his mouthful and almost choked on his dumpling when he saw Daud’s outraged expression. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Daud, you’re eating, too, aren’t you? What’s the big deal?” When Daud kept staring at him unblinkingly, Corvo growled, “ _Fine_ , I’ll pay you back.”

“Every. Single. Coin.”

“Fuck, you really are a miser.”

“No!” Daud pointed a dumpling at Corvo’s nose. “No. Not at all. Not when coin needs spending. You don’t believe me? Ask the Whalers, they had no grounds to complain, ever. But you don’t just fucking take it. I worked hard for that money.”

Corvo rolled his eyes, leaned forward and bit into the dumpling, juice running over his chin. Daud moved closer and licked it off before he kissed Corvo’s mouth. “Don’t ever take my fucking coin without asking.”

“Fine,” Corvo pressed their lips together again.

Daud grumbled something under his breath about thieving assholes before he asked, “So, did you get anywhere with the tailor or did you just go on a nine-hour shopping spree?”

Corvo nodded his head as he went to his coat and pulled a violet handkerchief out of his pocket. “Ta-da.”

Daud took it, his brow furrowing. “That’s all?”

Corvo shrugged. “That’s all. Pandyssian silk. I’m sure it’s the right stuff.”

“Mh. It is, but it’s so small.”

“Do you really think that matters?”

Daud scratched his chin. “I…don’t know to be honest. I got some of the barbed wire form outside and handily cut myself so that’s taken care off too. Just the wood and the nails now, but they’re the hardest part out here. There’s a pub called the _Drunken Whaler_ but—”

“Already checked. All solid Tyvian pine. Nothing in there ever even saw the ocean.”

Daud sighed. “Damn. I really don’t know.”

Corvo shuffled his feet. “I might have an idea.”

Daud’s eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“Catch!” Corvo shouted and Daud acted on reflex, suddenly holding an apple. He frowned at it.

“And?”

“Catch,” Corvo called out again and again until Daud had no choice but to either drop them all or make them dance. He went for the latter option, easily throwing the fruit from one hand to the other.

“What’s your point?” Daud asked before he threw them up, catching one in each hand and the last one in his mouth.

Corvo clapped. “I knew you had a bit of _this_ in you.” He held out a piece of paper.

Daud dropped two of the apples, still eating the third as he snatched the flyer out of Corvo’s hand.

“The _Bolshoi Nikitin_?” Daud gaped. “You aren’t thinking what I think you’re thinking!”

Corvo sat next to him, hugging Daud’s shoulders. “You said it yourself, we can try all we want, we won’t find the wood. I spent nine hours combing through the city, and it’s not here. You were right, we can’t build the shrine in Pradym. But—no, listen,” he grabbed Daud’s chin. “Listen, the circus is going to leave Pradym in two days to Yaro. Yaro! We can join up and just leave with them. No-one will notice. I talked to Dimitri Nikitin, he’s the ringmaster. They’re always looking for fresh blood. I told him we’re brothers and can do juggling and acrobatics. We can do this.” He squeezed Daud’s shoulders who was staring at him like he had gone mad.

“Acro— _brothers_?”

Corvo shrugged. “Half-brothers then. That way they won’t ask questions why we’re together and we can share quarters. Come on, that’s our best chance. We can just ferry out of the city right under Sentenza’s nose. He already turned the circus upside down looking for us. They’ve actually been encouraged to leave early.”

“I told you,” Daud said, getting up and waving the flyer around, “I’m not doing this for the applause. I work from the shadows. Silently. And you want to push us into the spotlight? Fuck, Corvo, that’s one void-damned risk. If anyone spots us—”

Corvo got up. “They won’t. We’ll wear masks. No-one will know. We can make it to Yaro, build the shrine and find out what in the Void is going on with your magic and the Whalers. There’s no downside.”

“What was that?” Daud asked when Corvo mumbled something after “no downside.”

“I said,” Corvo enunciated, “we just have to make it through the audition tomorrow.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Attano!” Daud threw the flyer into the air. He paced up and down, occasionally casting angry glances at the other man. Corvo had a habit of coming up with the worst plans. Everything he had proposed in the past five days had been nothing short of a disaster and yet he wasn’t wrong about Yaro. Fuck. After a few minutes Daud stopped, shoulders slumping. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Corvo’s face split into a wide grin. “Probably. But we’re in it together.”

As always when Corvo said something which implied their relationship wasn’t as ephemeral as it was surely doomed to be, Daud’s heart clenched. Yes, he thought, he was going to regret this for so many reasons.

He sighed. “Alright then, let’s go run away and join the circus.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Couldn’t we just join as stage hands or whatever they’re called in the circus?” Daud asked, trailing after Corvo down the stairs. “Far less conspicuous.”

“That was actually my first idea too,” Corvo replied as he set the storm lantern on the floor. “But Dimitri said,  _‘you wanna eat, you gotta work in and outside of the ring.’_ They only take performers.”

They had decided to practice on the former shop floor where the ceiling was higher and the only furniture were all positioned against the walls, giving them enough space to try a few things.

“Right,” Corvo clapped his hands together, “we agreed we can’t use sorcery. So what can you do?”

Daud frowned, “Whaddaya mean? I hope you’ve more of a plan than — _'what have you got, Daud?'_ Question is, what can _you_ do, Attano?”

Corvo thought for a moment then walked to the centre of the room and did a backflip. “Can you do that?”

Daud cursed before he did the same. “Happy?”

“Not bad,” Corvo pursed his lips. “How about this?” He started walking casually around the room before quickly flipping onto his hands and just kept walking as if it was a stroll in the park.

Daud huffed and copied him. They kept circling each other, always keeping the same distance. When Corvo sped up, so did Daud like a peculiar version of tag on hands where the winner turned out to be the one who could hold out the longest, which was Corvo, but only because Daud got bored and his ass still stung a little, although he'd never admit it.

“This is ridiculous,” he snarled. “I haven’t been to the circus since I was a kid, but I’m reasonably sure these guys train for years. We have, what? Twelve hours? This is insane.”

Corvo cocked his head. “We’ve run rooftops for a living for how long? I can make it from the _Cat_ across the bridge to Dunwall Tower without ever touching the ground — no sorcery required. I bet my ass you could too. We _have_ trained for this all our life. It’s just a matter of coming up with a routine, that’s all.”

“That’s all?” Daud snorted. “That’s all, he says. Tsk.” He gave Corvo a sidelong look. “And don’t go around betting your ass, Attano, it’s mine.”

“Yes, it is,” Corvo said with so much conviction, Daud could feel the heat creeping up his neck and into his face. His cock was half hard just form looking at Attano’s insolent grin.

Outsider’s eyes! Fuck, why could nothing in his life ever stay simple as in: meet a guy, help a guy, get paid by guy. Why did it have to be: meet impossibly recalcitrant former enemy, annoy the living shit out of each other, develop incredibly complicated feelings, try to fuck your way out of said feelings — which only makes it worse — join the circus?

Resigned to his fate, Daud asked, “Wanna try a handstand on my hands?”

*~*

“I hate this with every fibre of my being,” Daud muttered out of the corner of his mouth, arms outstretched in the bright spotlight next to Corvo and four other members of the _Bolshoi Nikitin._ He was sweaty, the mask covering part of his face chafed, the red and white paint covering most of his body itched like crazy and, oh yes, he was half naked and unarmed while a few dozen people were all staring at him, shouting and applauding.

“Just keep smiling,” Corvo muttered back, waving to the crowd.

It was a small mercy when the ringmaster walked past them which was their cue to retreat behind the curtains.

“Good work, Mehmet,” one of the cast members said and slapped Daud on the back — and didn’t die an instant, painful death because Daud didn’t do that sort of thing any more — before she offered Corvo a high-five, “you too, Emre. You Cullero boys have some serious skills. Glad Dimitri signed you on.”

“Thanks, Zoya,” Corvo replied, fiddling with the tape around his hands which covered the ring Daud wouldn’t allow him to take off — _“over my dead body, Attano, leave it”_ — the mark and helped him maintain his grip.

“You can rest a bit, drink some water, we’re back on for the finale after Ivan and Katrina,” Zoya explained before she jogged off to Outsider knew where.

Daud grabbed Corvo’s elbow and steered him toward the small tent they had been assigned to as their living quarters. They had to pitch it themselves and it was a snug fit for two men their size, but neither of them did exactly mind.

“There were four guards in that crowd,” Daud hissed, ripping the mask off his face.

“And you’re still a free man,” Corvo pointed out, taking his own mask off and ruffling his sweaty hair. “What a show! All that practice last night paid off. Damn, you’re _strong_! And you look so mhhh—”

“Nice deflection, but we’re talking about this. Four. Guards. They were watching us like hawks. This is a bad plan!”

Corvo rolled his eyes, “I don’t know whether you noticed, but they’re the audience. They’re supposed to watch us.”

“Quit being an asshole, this is serious!” Daud barked.

The grin slipped off Corvo’s face. “Look, we’ll be fine. This is our way out of here. Just keep holding me up like you did and in a few days, we’ll be in Yaro.”

“Bad. Plan.” Daud repeated, crossing his arms over his chest, glowering at Corvo.

When Corvo leaned in, Daud twisted his face away.

“This is going to work. Trust me!” Corvo said patiently, pressing his nose into Daud’s cheek.

“Outsider’s eyes, I trust you. It’s Sentenza, I don’t trust. He’s a devious, sadistic bastard — I know what they look like, I see one every time I look in a mirror.”

“Ahh, that explains the snoring,” Corvo quipped.

“I don’t—”

Corvo pried Daud’s arms apart until he could step between them and pressed their lips together. Firm. Sweet. Daud tried to remain stubborn, hands clenching into fists by his side for three heartbeats before he crushed Corvo against his chest and returned the kiss with everything he had.

“I don’t snore,” Daud whispered against Corvo’s lips because it was easier to chase the joke than the crushing anxiety inducing thought of Corvo in Sentenza’s chair.

“Yeah, you do,” Corvo laughed.

“If he gets his hands on you, I’ll ki—”

Corvo cut him off with another kiss before he replied, “Nothing is going to happen. And if it does—”

Daud took a sharp breath.

“—if it does,” Corvo continued, “we’ll take care of it. Hey, we’re a great team. Did you not hear the applause?”

Daud rolled his eyes. “You love this, don’t you?”

Corvo smirked and wrinkled his nose. “A little.”

The echo of dozens of hands clapping and the whistling of a well-entertained crowd echoed though the air. They exchanged a quick _oh-shit_ expression before they ran back to the ring, fastening their masks as they went.

“Come on, come on,” Zoya hissed as the curtain parted and they dashed into the light. Corvo and Daud flipped forward before Corvo climbed onto Daud’s shoulders. Their fellow performers all danced around the ring, the audience cheered and clapped. Daud’s eyes scanned the crowd. The guards were gone. He wasn’t sure whether this was a good or a bad sign.

However, there was no time to worry. When someone hissed, “Exit,” Corvo flipped off Daud’s shoulders, they waved goodbye and went backstage.

“Bravo, bravo,” Dimitri Nikitin's voice boomed as he came to join them. “Cullero Brothers! You did well for your first time. I have no regrets.” The rest of the crew seemed to agree, giving them thumbs up and approving nods.

“Thank you for giving us a chance,” Corvo beamed, taking his mask off.

Dimitri chuckled before addressing the rest of the people. “Everyone, make sure we’re ready for an early start. I want to roll out of the city gates by sunrise. Go, go. We want to be in Kaltan before the week is over.”

There was a general murmur and shuffling of people scurrying off in different directions.

“You want to get cleaned up?” Corvo and Daud looked around and then adjusted their gaze down. Maylin, the acrobat from Wei-Ghon, smiled up at them.

“Yes,” Daud replied emphatically. He couldn’t get this paint off soon enough.

Maylin nodded her head into the direction of the back of their campsite. Portable showers had been installed. They even had a whale oil powered, heated water tank on a carriage all by itself. Daud was impressed.

“Must have cost a fortune,” he said.

Cheng, Maylin’s brother, nodded. “Oh yeah. But we all pitched in. So worth it, man.”

“So, I was thinking,” Maylin said with a sweet smile, casually touching Corvo’s arm, “now that you guys have joined and you’re so big and strong and clearly professionals, how about rather than the six of us just doing our own thing in pairs, why don’t we try and combine our numbers?”

“Interesting, what do you have in mind?” Corvo asked, elbowing Daud in the ribs when he growled under his breath.

Maylin opened her mouth, but Cheng got there first, “Maylin is small and light. I was thinking we could try standing in a triangle and toss her between the three of us. She’s a pain in the butt, but she can do amazing spins in the air. And as a finishing move, you could both form the base, I balance on your shoulders while she stands on mine. We tried it before with Zoya and Zena, but it didn’t work. We’ve been waiting for someone like you to join to expand our act for ages.”

“I like your enthusiasm,” Corvo replied. “What do you think, Mehmet?”

Daud didn’t react for a few seconds until he remembered his cover name. “Hm,” he shrugged. “Too soon to say. We just got here.” Corvo was about to retort, but Daud nudged him and shook his head with an expression that clearly said, _“Don’t even think about it!”_

Corvo sighed. “Let us settle in first, yes? We’ll see.”

“Oh, right…eh…right,” Cheng smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Maybe later?”

“Sure. Right, Mehmet?”

Daud’s silence spoke volumes.

“I apologize,” Corvo pressed out between clenched teeth. “My brother is the worst, but he grows on you, trust me. Like a fungus. Ouch—” Corvo laughed when Daud grabbed him until he could get Corvo into a headlock. They play wrestled for a few moments until Corvo yelped and accepted defeat. They grinned, still holding onto each other’s arms. Damn, Daud wanted to kiss him so badly right now.

Maylin giggled. “Aw. You two are so close. You have great chemistry. That’s wonderful. Cheng is so mean to me outside the ring.” She pouted.

Her brother deadpanned. “I carry you on my hands every day, is that not enough?”

“Only because you get paid to do it.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Daud perked up at the mention of coin. “Yes, about that. When do we get paid?”

“End of each week and not a day early,” Cheng explained with a huff. “Donna Nina sleeps on the coin like the grumpy, old, hoarding dragon she is.”

“Shhh, Cheng! She’s got ears everywhere. She’ll curse you.”

“Gimme a break,” Cheng waved and stepped into one of the shower stalls, tossing his clothes out from under the curtain.

“Donna Nina’s Dimitri’s wife?” Corvo asked.

Maylin wiggled her finger. “His mama. She’s a thousand years old. She’s—” she looked around and whispered, “she’s a _witch_. You didn’t hear it form me, but guards were searching the circus and almost took her. Dimitri somehow persuaded them to leave her be. But she’s the reason we’re cutting our engagement here short.”

Corvo and Daud exchanged a look.

“Don’t worry,” Maylin added with a smile, “she only curses the layabouts and those who bring misfortune to the _Bolshoi Nikitin_.”

“Yep, and gossiping geese,” Cheng grumbled, stepping out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. Maylin slapped him on the head and they started bickering. Daud snorted. They reminded him a little of Rinaldo and Galia, always at each other’s throat, but in the field you couldn’t hope for a better team.

“Hey, C…Emre, you wanna— where did he go?” Daud looked around in irrational panic. He immediately focussed on the ring and sighed when he felt a steady pulse. Damn, this was going to be thing, wasn’t it?

“I’m here,” Corvo called form the last shower stall, followed by a heartfelt groan. Daud smirked.

“I feel him!” Cheng chuckled, but quickly added when he saw Daud’s face, “Not like that.”

“Ah-hn. You’d do well to remember that,” Daud grumbled before he picked a stall of his own.

He could hear Maylin’s giggle and Cheng’s sulky reply of, “I really didn’t. Brothers, my ass.”

“Shh,” Maylin hushed. “It’s non of our business.”

Daud silently agreed. Corvo was his and he really couldn’t care less who knew or objected.

*~*

It was a few hours later when they were snuggled up in their tent when they finally got a chance to talk alone in hushed whispers.

“I spoke to Dimitri after supper. We’re leaving for Kaltan at dawn, should take us two, maybe three days to get there, stay for two days and then make our way to Yaro. There’s nothing in between, so we’ll be there in a week or so.” Corvo explained, his hands stroking up and down Daud’s back under his shirt.

“I hope you’re right. I still fucking hate this.”

“Do you think Dimitri’s mother could be a witch?” Corvo wondered.

“You mean like Granny or Delilah?” The stroking stopped when Daud dropped the name. Corvo sucked in a harsh breath. This time it was Daud who started to slowly move his hand over Corvo’s stomach, rubbing soothing circles into his skin until he could feel him relax into his touch.

“I don’t think so, no.” Daud continued. “Sentenza would have taken her for sure. It’s more likely she’s a little, old woman who cons people out of their money with palm reading and tarot. Maybe she’s got a bonecharm tugged away somewhere, but that’s pretty much it. It’s the circus — smoke and mirrors. Didn’t you watch Solomon saw that pretty boy, what’s his face?”

“Jonas?”

“Maybe, who cares? Anyway, Solomon sawed him in half.”

“I did see it. He looked pretty amazing for a corpse afterwards. Ouch— what was that for?” Corvo rubbed his chest where Daud had twisted his nipple.

“You know exactly why,” Daud hissed which turned into a growl when Corvo laughed.

“Have you always been so possessive?” Corvo asked.

“Don’t know, never been— I mean I’ve never—ugh. Just accept you’re mine, you said as much yourself.”

There was only silence for a few heartbeats before Corvo caught Daud’s lips in a kiss. Daud didn’t know why, but the way Corvo touched him, the way his tongue stroked into his mouth, everything about the kiss feltalmost like it was their first time. Was it something he had said? Daud’s heart hammered in his chest, pulling Corvo closer.

They parted, breathless and smiling. Corvo whispered, “You’ve nothing to worry about. I might appreciate the view. But you’re the only one I want.”

They didn’t say anything at all for a while after that, hands busy, stifling moans into each other’s skin. Later, Corvo stroked Daud’s back again as he lay on Corvo’s shoulder.

“We’ll have answers soon,” Corvo said out of the blue. His mind had apparently wandered.

Daud yawned before burying his nose in Corvo’s neck, mumbling, “Can’t happen soon enough. Fucking circus.”

Corvo chuckled, “Oh, I don’t know, I could get used to it.”

“They had you at hot water, didn’t they?”

“Yep.”

“So spoiled.” Daud lifted his head to kiss him, but stopped when he remembered, “Did you say about a week to Yaro?”

“Yes, why?”

Daud grinned. “Means we get paid.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Hey, if I’m working hard, I wanna see some benefits.”

“Unbe- _fucking_ -lievable.”

“I’ll treat you to pierogi again,” Daud snickered.

“Hn. And a pint.”

“Two pints even.”

Daud felt more than heard Corvo’s chuckle. “Deal. Now let’s get some sleep. It’s going to be an early start.”


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe the Outsider was taking sides for a change because it was pouring when they left Pradym at first light under the watchful eyes of a dozen guardsmen, giving Daud and Corvo a good excuse to pull their hoods deep into their faces as they hunched on top of one of the wagons between the folded tents. They had asked to ride inside, but it was already crowded when all the gear was stowed away and the star performers needed to not catch a cold. The Cullero Brothers were the new guys, so it was the roof for them. 

“I don’t like this. It’s going too smooth,” Daud growled once they’d passed through the gates.

Corvo scoffed, “What? Slinking out of the city at the crack of dawn in the rain on top of a circus wagon not dramatic enough for you, Mister Master Assassin, sir?”

“I’d have at least expected a search. They _are_ looking for us,” Daud replied, not rising to the bait. This was no time for banter, not with Sentenza practically breathing down their necks while they were taking a huge risk.

“I was a guard,” Corvo explained. “Trust me, stepping out of your cozy shelter to do a lengthy search on people who’ve been cleared to leave anyway in this kind of weather? Not a chance. If they were on their way in, that would be a different story. But out? Nah. Unless Sentenza had personally overseen our departure, which evidently, he hasn’t. Who knows, he might still be in the infirmary.”

Daud grunted. “He’s a high ranking member of the clergy. Unlike the grunts, he’s got access to elixir. As satisfying as kicking him in the nuts and crushing his hands was, it was surely a short-lived vengeance. You should have just let me kill him.”

Daud couldn’t see Corvo’s face, but he could practically feel him frowning. “You think he’s out there?”

“I’m sure of it. He’s not done with us. I just don’t know when and where.”

*~*

The first night Daud and Corvo took turns guarding the camp. Despite Corvo’s assertions everything would be fine, Daud could feel the tension in him as well.

“Hey,” Daud whispered as they changed shift, holding Corvo back by his arm. “I’ve thought about it. When we get to Yaro, let’s not bother with the shrine. We can build that anywhere. Let’s just jump on the first boat out of here and disappear.”

Corvo sighed. “But what if whatever is going on with your magic is tied to something obscure in Wei-Ghon and we’re on a boat to Morley?”

Daud raised an eyebrow. “And what’re the odds of that?”

“Dunno. What were the odds of you and me wanting to fuck each other’s brains out?”

“Touché,” Daud chuckled. “Still, that’s a lotta what-if. Besides, Wei-Ghon isn’t going anywhere if that’s the case. But I’ll sleep better knowing Sentenza’s arm can’t reach us any more.”

Corvo pressed his forehead against Daud’s shoulder and hummed when Daud kissed his hair. “I’m too tired to talk you out of it right now.” He looked into Daud’s eyes. “Fine. We’ll do it your way. Let’s get out of Tyvia and worry about the rest later.”

“Did you just let me win an argument?” Daud asked, darkly amused.

“Only because I almost fell out of a tree. I’m beat.”

Daud gave him a quick kiss. He would give a lot to crawl into that tent with Corvo right now and wrap around him while he slept. Alas, there was a job that needed doing. “Get some rest. I’ll keep watch.”

*~*

The rain finally stopped around noon on their second day on the road and the Tyvian sun made a rare appearance, being as unforgiving as any other kind of weather in the northern isle, quickly drying the puddles and allowing them to travel faster. When they stopped for a quick break, Dimitri asked what they would prefer: an early camp or a late night arrival in Kaltan. The majority voted for the latter, so they went back on the road.

It also meant Corvo and Daud got company on top of the wagons as practically every member of the _Bolshoi Nikitin_ wanted to take advantage of not having to smell each other’s farts in a small, crowded space any more. Hattie pulled out a lute and entertained everyone with travelling songs she belted out in a beautiful alto.

“Ah-ha, Mehmet, so you can smile,” she shouted from the first wagon in front of Daud’s and Corvo’s after she had finished a particularly silly Gristol ballad that reminded Daud of his Whalers.

He shot her a look which made her throw her head back and laugh. “Emre, how did you end up with such a brother, hn? He’s so sullen and serious! And you’re so—” She didn’t finish when she spotted Daud glowering at her which only set her off again.

“I’ve no idea. He really is a sour puss, but I’m kinda stuck with him. Hey—” Corvo snatched the half-eaten apple Daud was throwing at his head and casually took a bite, grinning form ear to ear.

“I hate you,” Daud growled.

“No, you don’t,” Corvo replied, his eyes going soft.

“No, I don’t,” Daud mouthed back, biting his lower lip, watching with no small amount of satisfaction how Corvo’s cheeky grin turned into a genuine smile.

“Aww, Emre, you could melt a glacier. I’m breathless. I have _no_ breath. Run away with me?” Hattie begged, her hands pressed against her impressive bosom that was threatening to spill out of her tightly laced corset any second now.

“And break Kurt’s heart? I’d never!” Corvo called out to her.

Hattie was about to reply when Kurt appeared almost as if he’d been summoned next to her wagon, leading a docile bear on a chain. “Did you call me, my precious, my heart? Can I fetch you anything? The moon or the stars? Name it and they’re yours.” He looked adoringly at Hattie who batted her long lashes at him. She leaned over to stroke his beard, which was even bushier than hers, and not very difficult even from the top of a wagon because the Tyvian strongman stood at a solid 7’. It had been a rare moment when Daud had turned on their first night and had to look up to see someone’s eyes. Corvo had laughed his head off and poked fun at him for the rest of the evening.

“No, my love, I was just telling our Cullero Brothers how much I adore your golden locks and your handsome brow,” Hattie lilted, tickling Kurt’s chin.

“Liar,” Daud grumbled, but Corvo shushed him.

Kurt visibly melted at Hattie’s touch, kissing her palm before he turned his attention back to the bear. “Come on, Boris.” He clicked his tongue and jogged away, the bear bouncing alongside him.

Hattie blew him a kiss before she turned her attention back to Corvo. “You’re full of cheek, aren’t you?”

“Well, that much is true,” Daud muttered with raised eyebrows.

“Hey, Hattie, do you know _El amor favorece a los valientes_?” Corvo asked.

Daud’s head whipped around. He hadn’t heard that song since he had left Karnaca. Anyone who had ever spent a summer in Serkonos would have heard it at least once because every bar had their windows wide open and either the patrons or one of the entertainers would be guaranteed to sing it.

“Know it? I _wrote_ it, my darling,” Hattie purred, already strumming the first chords. But when she took a deep breath, Corvo was already there, singing the first verse.

_Mi madre siempre decía,_

_El amor es solo para los valientes._

_Así que debo ser un cobarde,_

_Porque no me atrevo a amarte._

Everyone was looking at Corvo, mouths agape because, as with everything else, his voice was perfection. Daud sighed, thinking — _of course you can sing —_ put his chin in his hand while Corvo sat a few feet away in the sun with his eyes closed and just listened to him enchant a whole bloody circus and probably a few woodland creatures with his voice.

_El amor favorece a los valientes._

_El amor favorece a los valientes._

_En el ojo de la tormenta._

_Podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa juntos._

_Cuando sangre y vino corren por las calles._

_Tú eres mi copa y yo soy tu espada._

Having lived in Dunwall for more than half his life, Daud felt an odd pang of nostalgia. The song conjured up long summers and the scent of the sea on every breeze, wine, cigars and his mother’s crayfish chowder. He felt his eyes sting. “Damn it, Corvo,” he whispered, the back of his hand brushing over his cheek.

_Déjame beber, déjame beber de tu amor._

_Déjame cortar, déjame cortar a tus enemigos._

Before he could stop himself, Daud was singing along under this breath, drumming the rhythm on his thigh, he could feel Corvo’s heartbeat through the ring matching his own, matching the beat of the song, no, faster, because Corvo opened his eyes and looked straight at him when he sang.

_Aunque tú lo eres todo para mí._

_¿No sabes que tengo miedo de perderte más tarde?_

_¿Me puedes dar coraje?_

_Porque mi corazón ya está latiendo solo para ti._

The whole world fell away and there was nothing left except for Corvo and the song and absolute certainty, Daud was in love with him.

_El amor favorece a los valientes._

_El amor favorece a los valientes._

Applause erupted around them. There were whistles and shouts for more, but neither Daud nor Corvo were paying them any attention.

“We’ll catch up with you,” Corvo called his eyes still locked with Daud’s when he stood up and jumped off the wagon, trusting Daud to follow. Laughter echoed after them, but Daud didn’t give two shits about it right now. As soon as they were out of sight, he activated the mark and transversed after Corvo.

There was a clearing ahead. Corvo stood in the centre when Daud arrived, reaching for Corvo, moving him with a kiss until his back hit a tree. Corvo’s legs came around Daud’s waist. They were clumsy and desperate even when Daud lost balance and fell backward with Corvo crashing into him, it barely slowed them down. Hands ripping and tugging until they were naked. Daud spread his legs.

“Come on, _come on_!” Corvo dropped the empty flagon of oil and — _Outsider, yes_ — pushed into him. He hissed, teeth bared. Corvo’s eyes were wild.

“More, all of you,” Daud groaned. “ _Do it!_ ”

Corvo pulled Daud’s legs over his shoulders and lay into him, the lewd sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the clearing, filthy and hot. The grass still wet under them. Corvo’s knees digging into the soft soil, his mouth at Daud’s collarbone, biting down as he sped up and Daud welcomed it all, the lust and the love he had for this aggravatingly perfect man.

He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t get the words to line up. But he felt them with every jolt and every push until Corvo moaned his name, pulling Daud over the edge as well.

“I…know now why you’re different,” Daud said after a while, staring at the green canopy above them.

Corvo lifted his head, his fingers combing through Daud’s hair. “Oh yeah?”

Daud nodded, “Yeah. Can’t tell you why, but I get it now.”

“Hn.” Corvo smiled, studying Daud’s face. “I—”

Daud craned his neck as something came crashing through the undergrowth.

“Boris?” They wondered at the same time.

Dirt flew everywhere as the bear came to a sudden stop in front of them, looking slightly confused at the sight of two grown-up, naked men in an intimate embrace. He made a bewildered sound.

“Stop that,” Daud growled. “Look away. Nothing to see, you pervert.”

Corvo laughed, hiding his face in Daud’s neck.

“Shoo. Go away!” Daud kept yelling at the bear which seemed to confuse the animal even more.

Boris came closer and to Daud’s horror nudged Corvo’s butt with his muzzle who yelped at the unexpected touch.

“What in the Void do you think you’re doing?” Daud fumed. “That’s mine. Bad bear!”

Corvo managed to roll off him, allowing Daud to sit up. He scowled at Boris who paced back and forth, clearly out of sorts because he couldn’t understand what was going on.

“We should probably take him back,” Corvo said.

Daud sighed. This was his life now. He looked at Corvo. But maybe that wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother always said,  
> Love is only for the brave.  
> So I must be a coward,  
> Because I do not dare to love you.
> 
> Love favors the brave  
> Love favors the brave
> 
> In the eye of the storm  
> We can face anything together  
> When blood and wine run through the streets  
> You are my cup and I am your blade 
> 
> Let me drink, let me drink from your love  
> Let me cut, let me cut down your enemies
> 
> Although you’re everything to me.  
> Don’t you know that I'm afraid of losing you later?  
> Can you give me courage?  
> Because my heart is already beating just for you.
> 
> Love favors the brave  
> Love favors the brave
> 
> *~*
> 
> Mi madre siempre decía,  
> El amor es solo para los valientes.  
> Así que debo ser un cobarde,  
> Porque no me atrevo a amarte.
> 
> El amor favorece a los valientes  
> El amor favorece a los valientes
> 
> En el ojo de la tormenta.  
> Podemos enfrentar cualquier cosa juntos.  
> Cuando sangre y vino corren por las calles.  
> Tú eres mi copa y yo soy tu espada.
> 
> Déjame beber, déjame beber de tu amor.  
> Déjame cortar, déjame cortar a tus enemigos
> 
> Aunque tú lo eres todo para mí.  
> ¿No sabes que tengo miedo de perderte más tarde?  
> ¿Me puedes dar coraje?  
> Porque mi corazón ya está latiendo solo para ti.
> 
> El amor favorece a los valientes  
> El amor favorece a los valientes
> 
> Lyrics by Daudful and Google Translate


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was gathered around a roaring fire at their campsite just on the outskirts of Kaltan when Daud and Corvo got their first glimpse of the matriarch of the _Bolshoi Nikitin_.

“Didn’t you say she was probably a little, old lady?” Corvo mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. “That’s not little. And she doesn’t look that old.”

“Don’t be fooled, that’s just henna, high heels and make-up. But I’ve been wrong before,” Daud replied with a shrug, his eyes following the slow, measured steps of Donna Nina, wrapped in tasselled shawls, the hem of her black sequinned dress trailing a foot on the ground behind her.

Hushed silence had fallen over the performers as soon as she had stepped into the light. Her auburn hair framed a thin, haughty face which wouldn’t have been out of place in Dunwall’s high-society circles. She stopped in front of the flames and cast her eyes over the assembled crowd.

“I can see the dragon resemblance now,” Daud snorted and got an elbow in the ribs for his trouble.

“We are on the cusp, my children.” Nina’s imposing voice projected through the night as she pointed toward the stars. Everyone’s eyes automatically followed. “Go rest and be prepared. Hard choices lie before us. Change is never easy, but it _is_ necessary for we’re at the mercy of the black-eyed god and if we don’t adapt, we die. Take courage and follow the raven. We’re on the cusp! And tomorrow, we will give this void-forgotten place a show it will not forget for a thousand years!”

Arms outstretched over the fire, her voice had risen to a crescendo at the end, pulling an equally passionate response from her audience. The circus folk erupted into cheers, even Boris who had been slumbering next to Kurt stood up on his hind legs and roared. Visibly satisfied with her performance, Nina wrapped her shawls around her and disappeared slowly back into her wagon.

Daud spat on the ground. “She knows how to put on a show, I give her that.”

“Do you think it meant anything?” Corvo frowned.

“Tsk. No! Everyone is exhausted from the trip, but the circus needs coin. This was the dramatized equivalent of a drill sergeant’s pep talk to make sure everyone is fired up for tomorrow no matter how rotten they feel today.”

Corvo leaned over and whispered. “Speaking of, how is your ass?”

Daud bit his lower lip, the corner’s of his mouth twitching. “Exquisitely sore. But I’ll manage.”

“Glad to hear it,” Corvo replied, burying his nose in the crook of Daud’s neck. They had given up all pretence after the looks they had gotten when they had returned to the caravan with Boris in tow: dirty, dishevelled and grinning like besotted fools. The worst they had to put up with were knowing smirks and a few wolf-whistles. But Daud didn’t mind because now everyone knew for certain Corvo was his, and his alone. From the looks Attano was giving him, the feeling was mutual.

They stiffened when they felt someone approach. A few seconds later, large hands landed on their shoulders and Dimitri Nikitin said, “My mother wants a word. Follow me!”

*~*

“There’s not just ore in these hills. Did you know that?” Donna Nina asked as they squeezed onto the bench inside her caravan. She sat on the other side of the table, shuffling a deck of tarot cards. Dimitri stood by the door like a guard hound, arms crossed over his chest.

“Black gold, they used to call it,” she carried on, spreading the deck out face down. “But since the whale oil boom, demand for coal is in decline. Kaltan almost died. But then a young girl got lost in the mines and the whole town went in, searching for three days. They found her unconscious little body, clutching a nugget of the gleaming ore that has made Tyvia rich ever since.”

“Did she make it? The girl, did she survive?” Corvo asked.

Donna Nina raised a painted eyebrow. “Why do you care, Serkonan?”

“Did she?”

Nina shook her head. “No. The people whispered she was a sacrifice to the Outsider and in exchange he gave them riches and called it a fair trade.”

“I doubt her parents saw it that way,” Corvo growled.

Nina’s thin lips twisted. “And how is your child doing? You’re far away from home,” she shifted her gaze to Daud, “and keep such interesting company.”

“Nice try, but we’re not here to play your guessing games,” Daud chimed in, lightly putting his hand on Corvo’s arm. “What do you want?”

“Mind your tone, Mehmet!” Dimitri barked, but his mother raised her bony hand. Rings of every metal known to men gleamed on her fingers.

“Go check on the people. They should rest. We need to be ready for a matinee of a lifetime. No— just go. I’ll be fine.”

Dimitri shot them a dark look but obeyed. The door shut behind him with a faint click.

“The Outsider told me you were coming,” Nina said. Daud and Corvo exchanged a glance. “He told me we had to take you with us to this place.”

“That’s quite the risk,” Daud replied, his eyes never leaving hers. “There’s a witch hunt on and you’re telling two strangers you’re conversing with the black-eyed bastard. You’re either mad or stupid.”

She cackled. “Aren’t we all, at least a little, _assassin_?”

Daud sat up straighter, his Adam’s apple bobbed. Corvo had gone very still next to him. On a hunch, Daud activated his mark, he could see Nina gasp, her eyes reflecting the golden glow before the world took on the sepia tinge of Void Gaze. There, between the folds of her dress, the bonecharm shone brightly.

“Well?’ Corvo asked when the mark dimmed.

“Like I suspected, she’s carrying a bonecharm. Not sure what it does. How did Sentenza not drag you off when his men turned your circus upside down?” Daud cocked his head.

Nina grinned. “My boy is a good man. Not very bright, but good with coin and good with people. We knew they were looking for a man, not a woman. But the circus is always suspicious, always an unknown, always to blame when things turn sour. So, Dimitri persuaded them it was better to make the problem go away by letting us leave earlier than expected and all guards’ families would of course see the show for free, plus here a little extra, whiskey is so expensive these day, no?”

“Coin has that effect on people,” Daud nodded. “What does it do exactly? It looks custom made. Three prongs, but one is broken, corrupted - two favours, one huge drawback?”

Nina stroked wistfully over her dress where the charm rested between her breasts. “Ah, it was a gift from my dear Vera. Thirty-two years ago. She was leading our coven for a while before that scoundrel Preston spirited her away to Serkonos. But I couldn’t leave my boy behind and I couldn’t take him with me. So here I am, still with the circus. But I’ve kept this and the memories.”

Daud scratched his ear and sighed. He wasn’t interested in the woman’s life story. Why could no-one ever get straight to the point? However, Corvo leaned forward. “Vera? As in Vera Moray?”

Nina smiled. “I know she yet lives, but I shall not see her again. The cards told me. The Void is calling her.”

“Outsider’s eyes, woman! Just tell us what do you want?”

“Your lover is impatient,” Nina winked at Corvo who smiled back while Daud could feel heat blooming in his gut when Corvo didn’t deny or contradict her statement.

The old woman’s face tuned serious. “I need you to rescue me tomorrow when the thin man takes me to his prison here in Kaltan.”

Daud and Corvo froze. “Sentenza is here?”

She nodded. “I don’t know his name, I just know he’s death and pain personified. A man who loves to hurt others. He’s been waiting for our arrival because he couldn’t find you. But the search was expensive. A lot of people are questioning his abilities. And what is a witch hunter without a witch to throw to the mob? I’m to be a sacrifice on the altar of his ambitions. You need to let him take me, and then, take me back before the sun touches the horizon.”

Corvo and Daud stared at her, mouths open. Corvo found his voice first. “That makes no sense. Let’s assume we believe you and you knew all this. Why come here in the first place?”

She turned the first card over. _The Outsider._

“We’re no tourists,” Daud snarled, slapping his hand over the picture while staring into her grey eyes.

“No, you’re void-touched. A favourite of our god. What I wouldn’t give— but that was not to be. This is my fate. The cards help me focus as do the flames or seawater in an obsidian bowl.”

“It’s the bonecharm,” Corvo deduced. “It gives her the sight.”

Nina smiled at him. “Tell me your name, handsome.”

“Emre,” Corvo replied, not missing a beat, but the woman’s smile grew wider. She turned over another card. _The Crow._

“Your _real_ name.” This time there was power in her voice. Daud felt it in his mark and in the charm around his finger. A strange pull like being drowned by invisible forces. He could see from Corvo’s face he was trying to resist, but it was wearing him down. Suddenly, Attano’s hand shone brightly. He turned to Daud while time was frozen around them.

“She can bend minds to her will.”

Daud leaned over, his mark glowing next to Corvo’s. He kissed him. “Clearly only weak ones and not for long. But, you’re not weak.”

Corvo licked across Daud’s lower lip. “Next time, you’re gonna fuck _me_.”

Time resumed and Daud sat a great deal less comfortable. Corvo gave him a knowing smirk. Nina was still smiling like a card shark, thinking she had the upper hand. She was none the wiser that Corvo was marked as well.

“Emre, that’s my name,” Corvo said sweetly which turned into a grin when she looked surprised.

“Curious,” was all she said before she turned over the next card. _Ten Swords_. “You need to act fast once it’s known I’ve been taken. There won’t be much time. The thin man — Sentenza — he’s not patient. He will hurt me.”

“Here’s a question,” Daud said, folding his hands on the table, “why should we?”

She looked straight into his eyes. “Because I can give you what you’ve been searching for.” She flipped another card. _The Shrine._

There wasn’t one in the vicinity or Daud would have spotted it. “Where?” he asked.

“Uh-uh. Not so fast. I’ll find it for you _after_ you’ve rescued me. I may be old, but I’m not ready to go to the Void just yet. The children need me.”

Daud didn’t say he thought this was wishful thinking on her part, but what he did say was, “And what makes you think I won’t make you tell me right now?”

She glanced at Corvo. “Because your Emre won’t let you hurt me.” She flipped another card. _Two Hearts._ “And his wish is your wish,” she said smugly.

“You so sure about that you wanna stake your life on it?” Daud said.

Nina didn’t blink. “Absolutely.”

Corvo cleared his throat, all eyes turned to him. “Why not run, you tell us where the shrine is, everyone gets to live.”

Donna Nina took a deep breath. “Because it won’t work. Believe me, I’ve looked. Searched the futures. This is the only path open to us. It has to happen this way.” She waved her hand in the air. “Perhaps we’ll understand after it’s done, perhaps not.”

“Whatever you say. It’s your skin. But they’ll have a music box,” Daud pointed out. “My powers won’t work. Why do you think we stand a chance?”

“You’re a smart boy,” she spoke to Corvo. “You’ll find a way. And once the music stops, you’ll have this.” She reached into her dress and pulled out the charm hanging on a black metal chain. She hesitated for a heartbeat before she held it out. “Take it.”

“I—…wait.” Corvo reached into his pocket and pulled out the violet handkerchief. He wrapped the charm up, careful not to touch it.

“You don’t want the power?” Donna Nina asked.

“No,” Corvo replied. “But I’ll keep it safe for you. You’ll use it and tell us where the shrine is in exchange for your life.”

She looked at Daud. “He _is_ very special. Treat him right, or I’ll curse you, favourite of the Outsider or not.”

Daud sighed. “Trust me, I’m not his favourite. He doesn’t take sides.”

Donna Nina nodded. “True, very true. Now you must leave me. I’ve to prepare.”

They were already at the door when she called out. “One more thing, you need to tell Dimitri to leave with my wagon. The rest won’t matter, but just make sure he is on the road to Yaro. Tell him his Mahmochkah said so, he’ll obey.”

~*~

They went back to their tent, but didn’t climb inside. Daud looked toward Kaltan, a faint outline in the moonlight against the more imposing presence of the mountains. Just before sunset they had briefly gone into town and down to the river which was indeed still frozen as far as the eye could see down the valley.

“If what she said is true, we were immensely lucky,” Corvo pointed out.

“True. But he’s not expecting us, is he? He’s here to drag an old woman back to be made an example of.” Daud stomped his boots and put his hands under his armpits. “Damn it. I take it, taking two horses and the tent to make a run for it is out of the question?”

“Do you need me to answer this, or— what happened to a word once given?”

“Never gave her my word, did I?” Daud huffed. How had he managed to get into this mess? Ten days ago his life had been peaceful — very boring — but peaceful until Corvo had crashed through his door and now— now he was in love with him. Just thinking he might lose him made his heart clench.

“What do you think will happen tomorrow?” Corvo asked.

Daud shrugged. “Wanna try and find out?” He pointed to Corvo’s pocket.

“No, I— no.”

“Let me try, then,” Daud held out his hand.

“No! It’s corrupted. You said it yourself this would be a huge risk. I know Donna Nina has lived with it for over thirty years, but she's had three decades to make peace with whatever it does.”

“If it means we can avoid risking our necks tomorrow, I’ll take those odds.”

“No! It's not necessary!"

"I'm an assassin. I could die any day from a lucky shot. How is this any different?" 

"Because you'd be doing it to yourself. I'm not—“

Daud made a grab for Corvo's pocket, only to have his wrist caught in an iron grip. Corvo yanked him closer.

"I don’t want to lose you too!” Corvo blurted out before he closed the gap between them. 

Daud made a surprised sound in the back of his throat. His heart was suddenly hammering against his ribs. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised, not after Corvo's confession back at the hot springs, back when this had all started.

_“But everyone I held dear is dead or turned their back on me."_

His hands wormed under Corvo’s clothes, stroking warm skin as he let Corvo control the kiss. 

“Hey," Daud whispered. "I gave _you_ my word I'd help fix this. You're stuck with me.” 

There was a sound between a huff and a chuckle as Corvo pressed his face against the side Daud’s neck, murmuring something into his skin.

“What?” Daud asked.

“Nothing…I…” Corvo raised his head, cupping Daud’s cheek. “We should sneak into the city, get an idea where they’ll take her and how to get her out. Maybe we can even sabotage the music box tonight?”

“Worth a shot. No rest for the wicked, I guess.”

They smiled at each other before their marks flared and they disappeared into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

With dawn came Dimitri Nikitin’s cry, “WHERE IS SHE?”

The ringmaster stood on the opposite side of the fire Daud had started a few minutes ago, dressed in his red coat. More people appeared from wagons and tents, wondering what the fuss was about.

“Sentenza’s men took her,” Daud replied calmly.

“WHAT? Who—? You saw and you did _nothing_?” Dimitri took a running start, but only met empty air when Daud materialized in the very spot the ringmaster had just vacated.

Dimitri’s chin sagged. There were gasps and whispers of _void-touched_ all around them. By now every single member of the circus was up and staring at the scene.

“Mehmet, you—” Maylin started.

“My name is Daud. And we’re wasting daylight.” He looked at the assembled crew, all eyes were on him. “Donna Nina was taken by Overseers.”

There was a pained groan from Dimitri. “Then why didn’t you stop them? You’ve the Outsider’s favour!”

Daud shrugged. “She told me not to intervene until she’d been taken.”

“Did she _know_?” Maylin asked and answered her own question. “Of course she did!” She elbowed her brother in the ribs. “Told you, she’s a witch! Mehmet, no, Daud, was it? Are you her coven master?”

“No,” Daud snorted. “I’m just the void-touched bastard who’s gonna help you get her back. But for that to happen, you need to do exactly as I say, you get me?”

“Not to look at gift sorcerer in the mouth, but why would you risk your neck for us?” Everyone’s head turned toward the speaker with the hoarse voice.

“It’s Solomon, right?” Daud asked. The other man inclined his head. “Well, Solomon, your matriarch made a deal with me.”

“She did?” Dimitri asked, clutching his head. “Ah, mahmochkah, what have you done?”

“Where’s your…where’s Emre?” Jonas asked, looking around.

Daud stood up straighter and smiled. The steady pulse coming from the ring, beating in time with his own heart, gave him more comfort than he would ever be willing to admit out loud. “His name is Corvo and he’s waiting for us to unleash the Void on Kaltan.”

“Corvo…as in Corvo _Attano_? The Royal Protector?” Hattie’s hands flew to her heart. All eyes turned toward her and back to Daud when he replied. “ _Former_ Royal Protector, but yes.”

Jonas raised his elegant eyebrows and looked Daud up and down as if he was seeing him for the first time. “ _You’re_ the lover of the Royal Protector of the Kaldwin line?”

Daud clicked his tongue and stared at the magician’s apprentice. Damn, Corvo was right, he was awfully pretty if you liked them lanky, young and annoying. “You got a problem with that?”

Jonas’ Adam’s apple bobbed. He took a step back. “Uhm, no. Not at all.”

“So, this is politics? Did the Empress send you? Some big plan to destabilize Tyvia, so she can swoop in? Shit, we got enough trouble as it is.” Zoya spat on the floor, her twin sister Zena nodded.

Daud sighed. “There’ll be no swooping. Emily Kaldwin has nothing to do with this. Like I said, Corvo is no longer serving the crown. Our business here is our own.”

“Daud? Daud? I’ve heard that name,” Cheng mumbled.

Solomon walked closer to the fire, putting his hand on the still sobbing Dimitri’s shoulder. “The Knife of Dunwall, master assassin Daud. For twenty years, every noble in Gristol trembled at the mere mention of your name. I thought you looked familiar, but you’re far from Dunwall, so I couldn’t put it together until now.”

Daud took a small bow and opened his mouth, but Dimitri shrugged Solomon off and wailed, “Enough! My mother is being tortured while you make small talk. You made a deal, yes? Then hold up your end and get her back!”

“We will, if you follow my lead,” Daud replied.

“We?” Cheng asked. “As in all of _us_? What can we do? We’re acrobats, not assassins.”

Daud’s smile turned feral. “Would you like to be?” He transversed around the site, flickering from the top of the closest wagon right behind Cheng, whispering in his ear. “You have the strength and the skill. All you need now is a little—” he transversed back to where he had started, “—magic.”

Everyone stared at him with their mouths open. “How—” Cheng said, but Daud got there first, “Swear to follow my lead! Swear you’ll be loyal and I’ll share my powers with you!”

“Oh wow,” Maylin gasped in awe, but her brother was crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You all know I’m not fond of the Abbey, but this? Maybe we should talk before we make rash decisions. I don’t know about you, but I don’t fancy being enslaved to a black-magic sorcerer for the rest of my life.”

Daud took a deep breath and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. To think his Whalers had all leaped for joy when he had offered them supernatural abilities and here was this tool wanting to form a committee to vote on whether being able to overpower your every enemy was a good idea before walking into a battle against overwhelming odds.

Dimitri Nikitin sniffed and pulled his vest down. “I’ll go. I swear I’ll—”

“No,” Daud shook his head. “Not you. Your mahmochkah asked me to give you a message.”

“A message?”

“Take her wagon and go to Yaro! That’s her orders for you. She saw it or something. Look, just do as she says, okay?”

“But—” he started but snapped his mouth shut with a nod when he saw Daud’s expression.

“As for the rest of you, I’m not proposing slavery here. I can share my magic with whoever swears loyalty to me for a period of time,” _or so I thought_ , he added in the privacy of his own head. Out loud he continued, “I can’t make you do anything. It’s up to you if you wanna have a taste of real magic,” he looked at Solomon and Jonas, “or not.” Solomon’s expression was unreadable, but the young man’s eyes shone with naked greed.

“But how can we trust you?” Cheng asked. “You said you were brothers, which was a lie. You said you were acrobats, which was a lie. You said you were—”

“Yeah, we get it, Cheng,” Maylin interjected. “I swear I’ll be loyal, Master Daud.” Maylin said so abruptly, falling down on her knees, her brother shrieked in terror. “Maylin, no!”

Daud grinned, “Then, accept my gift.” He held up his hand and watched as the magic flowed into her. It wasn’t exactly pleasure or pain, but whenever he did this, he could feel a faint echo of the other person’s soul for want of a better word. He had never told anyone, but this was how it worked. While a bit of the magic flowed into them, a tiny bit of who they were was mirrored back to Daud. He took a deep breath as he felt the small acrobat’s boundless joy for life and adventure, her fierce love for applause and for her brother. There was sadness there, too. Her longing for her homeland and a deep sorrow over a great disappointment that left a sour taste in Daud’s mouth. It stopped as suddenly as it had started. Daud shook his head. Damn, it had been a long time!

All eyes were on Maylin as she got back to her feet. She smiled. “I feel it,” she whispered and disappeared, only to reappear in front of the rising sun on top of her wagon. “I FEEL IT” she shouted, bouncing up and down. “THIS IS AMAZING!”

Cheng groaned and grumbled under his breath about foolish sisters before falling onto his knees, followed by Jonas, the twins and finally Solomon.

“I…I would come too, but what could I do?” Hattie said, looking dismayed.

“Then, I will serve for you, my love,” Kurt said, kneeling, not for Daud, but for the bearded singer who held his heart. She touched her lips and sniffed before she bent down and kissed him as Daud’s magic flowed into the bear wrangler. For a moment, Daud was almost overwhelmed by the raw passion and utter devotion the blond giant held for Hattie, which made him long for his own love who was waiting for him in the proverbial lion’s den.

“That'll do!” Daud coughed to shake off the distracting emotions. He raised his voice, looking at the remaining members of the circus. “The rest of you, gather what you can and make your way to Yaro. Do it now!” He had barely finished speaking when the crowd jumped to follow his orders which felt better than it should.

 _God complex,_ Daud thought automatically, wrinkling his nose, and sighed when Boris trotted up to him, nudging his void-touched hand.

“What? No! I don’t know whether you’ve noticed, but you’re _a bear!_ I can’t give you magic.” Daud said and then immediately wondered whether he could. Corvo’s disapproving face surfaced in front of his inner eye.

“No, I can’t!” Daud said half to himself. He was in hot enough waters as it was. He could only imagine what Corvo would say when he would find out what Daud had done.

 _"You did what now? You know that thing where I've never killed anyone, Daud? I'm over it, you fucking idiot!"_ _—_ yeah, something like that. 

Daud had been vague when he had proposed to recruit some of the more capable circus performers to form a distraction team, not letting on what exactly he had intended to do. They could worry about whether these new Whalers would retain his magic indefinitely later. First, they had to save a witch and their own skin and the way he saw it, magic was their best shot at getting everyone out alive.

Last night, he and Corvo had infiltrated the prison. There had been no sign of Sentenza, but they had found a music box in a requisition room.

_“Do you think they only have the one?” Daud asked._

_Corvo scratched his chin. “They’re rare. We already destroyed one in Pradym. I bet this is the only other one maybe in all of Tyvia.”_

_Daud shrugged, "Works for me," and raised the wrench they had picked up in one of the other rooms, but Corvo caught it on its way down. “Wait!”_

_“What?”_

_“They’ll get suspicious if we demolish that thing. What if—” Corvo prodded the apparatus until he found a compartment on the left side which could be pulled out. Silver cylinders like in a traditional music box were lined up in a complicated pattern. He pulled two out at random. “There. That should do it.”_

_“Smart,” Daud grinned, his heart skipping a beat when Corvo grinned back. “You think it’s enough?”_

_“It’ll have to be.”_

Boris’ whine dragged Daud back into the present. The bear kept nudging him until Kurt pulled him away, casting an apologetic look at Daud. “When you’ve dealt with the beast, come back, we need to plan our next move,” he called after the wrangler who held up his hand to signal he had understood.

A few minutes later the first wagon was rolling down the road to Yaro while eight black magic users gathered around the fire.

Daud looked each of them in the eyes before he said, “It’s showtime!”


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was up and all eyes were on Daud. “Corvo is keeping an eye on the town and is ready to step in if Sentenza gets ahead of himself. Although we haven’t spotted him yet.” Which was worrying Daud more than he was willing to admit.

“Who is this Sentenza?” Solomon asked.

“They call him the Specialist. He’s a high-ranking Overseer. Tyvia’s expert in rooting out witchcraft. He’s not known for his patience, but he likes to toy with his victims which might work in our favour, buy us some time.” Daud’s hand absentmindedly went to his forehead where the memory of the trephine still lingered. “Leave him to me and Corvo. We’ll go in and get Donna Nina out. I need you to control the grunts and keep our escape route open.”

And this time, he added in the privacy of his own head, Sentenza won’t walk away. Every time Daud thought about the Specialist, he imagined Corvo being at the man’s mercy and his brain just short-circuited. He swore before the day was over, Sentenza would be well on his way to the Void. That was the lesson Corvo refused to learn: some people deserved to die. It was the only way to stop their evil from spreading like a cancer.

Daud snarled when he heard a tiny voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like the black-eyed bastard, whispering, _“Then why do you yet draw breath? Why are you here despite the fact you’re the worst humanity has to offer? It was Attano’s mercy that gave you a second chance. You have chosen to follow him, to make amends for all the blood you’ve shed for something as trivial as coin, but if you veer off the path now, you might lose something more precious than your life. Think about that, my dear Daud, before you strike the killing blow.”_

“Oh, so, we're just supposed to take care of the guards, Overseers and the entire population of Kaltan. That’s what — maybe two hundred people? Is that all?” Cheng asked, pulling a face, drawing Daud’s attention.

“Scared?”

“Realistic! We’re eight, nine with Emre—”

“Corvo,” his sister corrected.

Cheng’s face turned crimson. “I don’t care, Maylin! This is madness! You always drag us into the worst kind of shit!”

“Oh, I drag us into shit? What about when you—”

“ENOUGH!” Kurt roared. Silence fell over the group like children faced with an irate teacher instead of the gentle giant who had a gift for taming wild things. “We don’t have time for your family drama. Donna Nina is our mother and she needs our help. Take it elsewhere or shut up! No-one forced you to be here.”

Maylin elbowed her brother in the ribs. Cheng’s mouth was a grim line, but he turned his gaze down and nodded once. Daud wondered whether he would become a problem, not that it made a difference at this point. They were going in now, Void or victory.

“You’re right. Sorry.” Maylin muttered and bowed.

Daud inclined his head toward Kurt who retuned the gesture before he took a deep breath and continued. “They’ll have taken her to the prison on the east side of town close to the mine entrance. Hard to get to because it’s half built into the mountain and the river is on the other side. Means we have to approach from the south-west over the warehouse roofs. Guards are patrolling the area — we counted six on duty, but there’ll be more, ore is precious after all. We also saw the bladed steamer moored at the wharf on the west side upriver toward Pradym. That means travellers, traders and the like are around as well. They’ll have armed guards with them, too. With a bit of luck, they’ll stay over by the trading post and not get in our way. The miners will all be down below by now. Does anyone know when they change shifts by any chance?” They looked at each other and shrugged.

“That’s a no then. We’ll have to play it by ear. Zoya, Zena,” the twins automatically stood a bit straighter when he called their names. “I want you and Cheng to be stationed alongside our escape route and keep it clear by whatever means necessary, disable each and every pylon and alarm you come across. Corvo might have taken care of one or two, but we couldn’t risk raising suspicion by striking too soon or they would know something was up.”

When he heard the sharp intake of breath, he added, “Non-lethal means only, unless in self-defence.” His audience visibly relaxed, except for Jonas who pouted. Daud shook his head. Either he would have made one of the best Whalers, or one with a very short career.

“If we’re going via the roofs, why bother with the guards or alarms at all?” Jonas asked, his voice dropping into a seductive purr. “Thanks to you, we can do this now.” He blinked around the fire before returning to the exact same spot. “ _Real_ magic. Yes, I can see the appeal now. Explains a lot.” The young man’s eyes practically glowed. He had obviously readjusted his opinion about Daud’s merits and probably figured Corvo was only borrowing his powers as well. Daud smirked when he saw Solomon suppressing a sigh. The magician clearly had the patience of a saint to take on someone as impetuous as Jonas as an apprentice. 

Daud clicked his tongue. “First of all, you can’t do this forever. You won’t notice it straight away, but sorcery drains your energy and we have no means to replenish it other than rest. Use my gift only when you have to. Most of you are acrobats, use it to your advantage. A short transversal will not sap you much, but if you keep doing it, you’ll hit the ground faster than you can say “oh fuck” before you turn into a smear on the floor.” That got him apprehensive stares from all of them.

Many a Whaler had learned this lesson the hard way. The cocky ones only just before they met an unpleasant and very sudden end. Daud had always seen it as separating the good seeds from the rotten ones. He would certainly not cry himself to sleep if say Jonas or Cheng overextended themselves at the wrong moment, but he didn’t have the luxury to put them to the test. Right now, he needed them all to do as he said to make sure they’d all live long enough to tell the tale of how a small band of circus folk had taken down the northern heart of Tyvia’s mining industry to rescue one of their own with nothing more than a bit of black magic and a whole lot of luck.

“Is there—” Zoya cleared her throat. “Is there a way to tell when you hit your limit?”

“Or preferably just before you do,” Solomon pointed out, drawing nervous chuckles form the others.

“You’ll feel it if you keep a cool head. Listen to your bodies! If you get tired, that’s the drain. Stop relying on sorcery and find a nook to rest in for a few minutes. Take food with you that’s easy to carry like nuts or dried fruit.”

Cheng looked taken aback. “Food? How long are we going to be out there?”

Daud stared at him. “As long as necessary. Ideally, we’re in and out in under an hour, but things are never that cut and dry. You have to keep your options open and prepare for the worst.”

“And what’s the worst?” Zena asked which was the first time Daud and ever heard the woman’s voice.

“We get caught and die horribly, painful deaths.” He saw no reason to sugar coat it. There were a few gasps, Cheng cursed under his breath, Solomon and Kurt looked solemn, just staring at the flames.

Maylin found her voice first. “We all knew this wouldn’t be easy or else the sorcerer wouldn’t need our help in the first place.” Daud nodded. Smart girl.

“But, I want her back,” Maylin carried on. “She’s done so much for us all. Yes, we call her witch and dragon, but she took us in when she didn’t have to. She gave us a home. All of us. Nina is family, and family is _everything_.” She choked and to Daud’s surprise, her brother put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, whispering soothing words in their native tongue into her hair.

Kurt and Solomon nodded in agreement. Jonas was kicking the ground, not looking at anyone. Daud was getting more uncertain about him by the minute. Damnit, that meant two wildcards. He couldn’t get this over with fast enough.

“Listen up,” Daud raised his voice. Maylin disentangled herself from her brother’s protective embrace and wiped her face. “You may have noticed we have to make our approach in broad daylight. There’s almost no cover on the roofs, and yes, people don’t tend to look up, but it takes only one casual glance, and if they sound the alarm, we’re in for it. Remember, Corvo will be carrying an old lady which makes him extra vulnerable — magic or no magic. We couldn’t tell how many Overseers there are. Hopefully, we can sneak past them before this becomes an issue. The most important part is our retreat. Don’t burn all your energy or you won’t make it! Once we have Nina, we’ll need to transverse until we catch up with the wagons.”

“A question,” Solomon raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“Zoya, Zena and Cheng have their posts, what about the rest of us?”

“Was getting to that. I want Maylin and Jonas to be our runners. Transversal seems to sap them less. They’ll keep an eye out for anyone heading our way from the west side of town and redirect or intercept them, if that’s not an option, they’ll head for the mine.”

“The mine?” Maylin asked.

Daud nodded, “Yes, because that’s where Kurt and Solomon will wait for your signal.”

All Whalers took to his powers slightly differently. All could transverse and, like Daud, most of them had more stamina than normal people. The majority could use Pull and throw things away or toward them. But for the first time in over twenty years, someone had also access to another gift: Solomon could slow down time which had given Daud another idea which Corvo most certainly wouldn't approve of.

“Uhm, I’m—” Kurt cleared his throat. “I’m not good with enclosed spaces.”

Daud gave him a long look. This was getting better and better, but it was too late now. “If all goes smoothly, you won’t have to go in, but if things turn sour, I need you two to cause a big, fucking distraction.” He walked over to the giant and dropped a grenade into this hand. Kurt’s eyes flew open. He turned it over and over.

Jonas frowned and even that looked unfairly pretty. “I thought we were trying to be quiet. What kind of distraction are we talking here?”

Donna Nina’s words replayed in Daud’s mind. He looked at his new charges and asked, “Did you know there’s more than just ore in these mountains?”

*~*

The sun had almost reached its zenith when they sneaked into town. One by one they dropped off at their stations. All of them were wearing their circus masks. The _Bolshoi Nikitin_ would never entertain in this part of Tyvia again and Daud thought it prudent to be cautious. As romantic as having your mug plastered on wanted posters all over the Isles seemed at first glance, he knew from personal experience it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Daud couldn’t see Corvo yet, but he knew he was watching, and he knew he could feel Daud’s heart beating faster, just as he could feel Corvo’s.

Solomon and Kurt had departed toward the mine entrance shortly before Maylin and Jonas nodded at him, taking strategic positions on warehouse rooftops on either side of the road leading toward the mine and prison complex. People were going about their business, but unless it was time to change shifts, no-one came up this way, which was what Daud and Corvo had hoped for.

“So far so good,” Daud murmured as he made it to the roof of the prison’s watchtower and smiled when the air shifted next to him. He turned his head.

Like Daud, Corvo had his hood drawn deep into his face instead of wearing a mask. Daud could only see his mouth when Corvo hissed, “What the fuck did you do? Have you gone completely mad?”

“Won’t rule it out,” Daud replied. He had tried to prepare for this moment, but in the end something his mother had once said to him had come to mind.  _“Daud, when you’re in love, there’ll come a day when you’ll have to pick whether you wanna be happy, or you wanna be right. Choose wisely!”_ Of course he hadn’t understood what she’d meant, but while he was trying to rehearse for this argument with Corvo, that was all he could think about.

“Everything, and I mean _everything_ , we’ve been trying to do for the past two weeks was to find out why your ability to share your magic is out of control. At what point did it occur to you it might be a good idea to, I dunno, do it some more?”

“At the point where getting us out alive became more important than leaving these guys a bit of black magic to remember us by when we go home?” Daud retorted.

When he didn’t get a response, Daud turned to look at Corvo. “That it? I thought you’d chew me out, maybe even suspend your no killing rule. Are you alright?”

A hand snaked around the back of his head, chapped lips pressed against his. Daud knew Maylin and Jonas were probably watching, but he couldn’t care less because Corvo parted his lips, deepening the kiss.

“Did you mean it?” Corvo whispered into his mouth.

“Uhm, yes, of course. …which bit?”

“All of it, especially where you’re coming to Dunwall with me. Did you _mean_ it?” Corvo pressed out in a rush, breathless.

“I…weren’t you listening last night? You’re _stuck_ with me. Of course I’m—”

Corvo didn’t even let him finish. Like everything else, Attano was adapt at kissing, but Daud had always been a fast learner, giving as good as he got.

“We should probably…” Daud murmured, still holding on.

“Yeah, we should…” Corvo agreed, pulling back with a sigh. “Daud, I—”

“Tell me later,” he cut in with a smile. “The kids are supposed to be watching the road, not us.”

Corvo squinted into the direction of Maylin and Jonas. “You’re right.”

Well, whaddaya know, Daud thought, being right and being happy weren’t mutually exclusive after all.

“Sentenza isn’t here,” Corvo said.

“What?” Daud scoffed. “Maybe we deserved that for listening to that smug, old witch. Makes things easier, though. You know where she is?”

“Cell on the ground floor in the part that goes inside the mountain.”

“Let’s get…wait, what’s that?” Daud took out his spyglass and looked upriver. “Fuck! We gotta move. _Now_!”

Suddenly, Jonas was right next to them. Daud and Corvo froze. “There’s a sketchy looking guy pulling up in a skiff on the jetty below the prison.”

“We know, genius. It’s Sentenza. Back to your post.”

“But what shall we—”

“Back to your post!” Daud growled.“Stay, and if we’re not back in half an hour, you know what to do.”

They departed at the same time. Jonas went back to the warehouse roof while Daud followed Corvo into the bowels of the prison. They crawled through ventilation ducts until they spilled out onto pipes running close to the ceiling and along the corridor to the cells.

“Have you found another way out?” Daud whispered, knowing there was no way they could make it through those vents, carrying an old woman.

“Two possible ways. There’s a door leading into the mine.”

Daud inhaled sharply. “Let’s not,” was all he said. He had yet to enlighten Corvo about his back-up plan.

Corvo gave him a sharp look. “In that case, it’s the front door.”

“Of course it is,” Daud growled, swearing under his breath.

Steps and voices echoed through he corridor where Overseers were stationed at equidistances between the doors. Daud counted at least eight. When he glanced at Corvo, he saw his mouth pressed into a grim line. They were thinking the same thing: too many for a quick swoop.

“Everything is prepared as per your instructions,” a female officer said.

“Yes, captain, I expected nothing less.”

Every hair on Daud’s body stood up at the sound of that voice. His throat burned and the Outsider’s mark itched where Sentenza’s breath had touched his skin. When he automatically reached for his forehead, Corvo was right there, gently taking his gloved hand and kissing the back of it, giving it a light squeeze before letting go again. Suddenly, Daud struggled to swallow past a lump in his throat, his eyes stung. Damnit, how did Corvo even know?

Below them, the steps came to a sudden stop. “Why’s the music not playing?” Sentenza asked sharply.

The captain wrung her hands. “I…the device is defective.”

“ _Defective_? How?” Sentenza’s head jerked up. Corvo and Daud pressed their backs against the wall, retreating into deeper shadows.

“We don’t know. It looks fine, but it’s not—”

Sentenza raised his hand. “It’s a sensitive piece of machinery. I suppose I’ll have to do without. I hope you’ve at least conducted a thorough search for the Outsider’s touch on the witch’s body?”

The captain made a sign to ward off evil. “Yes, Specialist, she’s not marked.”

“Hm, I’ll somehow contrive to believe you. Let’s move on!” Sentenza snapped and added, “Let’s see what I can do to save this poor, misguided soul.”

They disappeared through the door at the end of the corridor. Daud heard a bolt snapping into place. He fished a grenade out of his belt.

“We gotta hurry. You clear the path to the entrance, I’ll get the witch,” Daud said, already poised to leap.

“No.” Corvo’s hand wrapped around Daud’s biceps. “I’ll get her. Here, take the bow and these. That’s all the sleep darts I’ve left. Eight Overseers in this hallway and at least three guards at the entrance. I’ve disabled the alarm and the roof pylons.” Daud would have gone for a rewire, but he knew that wasn’t an option for Corvo.

He didn’t like this plan. Not at all. Every fibre of his being screamed to keep Corvo as far away from Sentenza as possible, but they were out of options. Donna Nina’s scream echoed even through the thick metal. “How are you planning on getting inside the cell?”

“Like this,” Corvo whispered and disappeared. Down below, one of the Overseers started to walk toward the door.

“Right,” Daud sighed. He watched as the possessed man hammered against the metal. A panel at eye-height slid open. The other Overseers turned their head toward the action at the other end. Four sleep darts hit home, instantly dropping the men on the far end toward the exit. Three to go.

“What the—?” One of the remaining Overseers wondered as he looked into the direction where his colleagues lay unconscious on the floor. He and another man ran over to check. At the same time, the cell door opened and Corvo emerged from his host, knocking him face first into the captain and leaped over the bodies inside. Daud dropped onto the last guy, knocking him out cold.

“Heretics!” Someone shouted. The two Overseers left standing drew their swords. There was more shouting and the sound of clashing steel coming from the cell, but Daud had no time to worry. He had to trust Corvo and in the end Sentenza was nothing but a sadistic bastard. What could he possible do against a sorcerer without his music box? Shame, though, the asshole would get to live again. Daud sincerely doubted Corvo would find it in him to make a clean cut.

Alas, there was no use crying over spilled pear soda. Daud drew his own blade surging forward. The first Overseer parried his blow. The second one approached, sword raised. He stopped abruptly when Daud pulled the weapon out of his grasp and smashed it behind him against a wall without even looking.

“I don’t have time to play with you,” Daud shouted, blocking another sword attack. The unarmed Overseer had regained his bearings and, in his zealot rage, foolishly attempted an unarmed run for Daud who used the guy’s momentum against him and pulled him into his colleague. There was a horrible crack when their golden masks smacked together after which they crumbled into an ungraceful, moaning heap onto the floor. Whether they were really out cold or thought it was wiser to lie there until the show was over was anyone’s guess. What mattered was they were staying out of Daud’s way.

Two guard appeared in the doorway toward the exit. One raised his gun and fired. Daud’s mark flared. Time stopped. In the good old days, he would have shoved the second man into the first guard’s bullet’s trajectory. But that was then and this was now. He picked the bullet out of the air and cast it aside before knocking the men out with the pommel of his sword.

When time resumed, Daud picked up the discarded gun and ran toward the front door. A young man, barely old enough to grow a beard was frantically rattling the disabled alarm switch. Eyes blown wide when he spotted Daud, the front of his trousers turning darker as he sank to his knees, arms raised. “P…pppplease don’t k…kill me!”

Daud’s shadow blocked out the light. “Go to sleep, kid,” Daud said and knocked him out before he could shit himself too.

“Gotta get the door open,” Daud muttered, pulling his hood back as he searched for the main switch. He had just put his hand on it when he heard steps approaching form the cell block.

“Took you long enough,” Daud said, turning, the smile slipping off his face. Sentenza was pointing a gun at his head.

“We meet again, toymaker!”

No! _Nonononono._ Daud’s heart jumped into his throat. Corvo. Where was Corvo? Daud’s nostrils flared, hand still on the door switch. His whole body seemed to throb with tension, blood roaring in his ears, he felt lightheaded. He couldn’t tell whether the pulse from his finger was his own heart or Corvo’s. There was no way. No way Sentenza could have—

“Yes, sorcerer, I took care of Attano,” Sentenza sneered. He looked dishevelled. Blood was running out of his nose and into his thin moustache. There was a nasty gash on his thigh, oozing blood through his trousers. “See, that’s the problem with your void-addled brains. They cannot possibly conceive how those pure of thought and heart can withstand the touch of the Void. But, oh, we can. And I have!”

“You’re going to die today,” Daud promised. His voice devoid of any emotion. Something cold had gripped him, cold and terrifying like the Void itself.

Sentenza’s grin widened, revealing blood-stained teeth. “I’d love to have you sit for me again. Your screams were the sweetest I’ve heard in a long time. But I see this won’t be an option. What a pity!” The gunshot rang through the room.

Daud had already wasted almost half his energy during the fight. He had more than the Whalers, but even he would be hard pressed to make it out of Kaltan if he stopped time again. But if this was the only way to send this asshole to the Void, so be it. He’d follow hot on his heels anyway and then he would search for his love, even if it took an eternity, he swore he would see Corvo Attano again.

Time stopped. The bullet suspended in midair halfway between them. Sentenza’s insufferable smirk frozen in place. Daud transversed to his side.

“Tell the black-eyed bastard I’m on the way,” Daud hissed and stopped.

Time resumed. There was pain. Dumbfounded, Daud looked down to see the hilt of a dagger protruding from his gut.

“How?”

Sentenza stepped back, neatly putting his gun in its holster and smoothing his hair back into place before he sauntered around Daud, who was still staring disbelievingly at his abdomen. It had to be a special kind of metal to make it through his coat. He could feel it burning.

“Ah, now we’ll get our little one-on-one session after all,” Sentenza chuckled with giddy excitement. His hand went into his coat, pulling out a vial filled with red liquid.

“ _How_?” Daud growled again. He didn’t dare touch the weapon. He knew he’d die twice as fast if he pulled the dagger out. Gut wounds were nasty. Some people took three days to die and he would be damned if he went to the Void before this piece of shit. How had Sentenza avoided the time freeze? The only people who could do this were the Whalers and only with Daud’s permission. Unless—

Daud drew on his last reserves and activated Void Gaze, only for a heartbeat, but it was enough.

“You rotten hypocrite!” Daud spat on the floor. “A bonecharm, making you immune to black magic. Isn’t that cheating? What would your superiors say, _Overseer_?”

“Oh? Ah, I see. Naughty, little heretic!” Sentenza wiggled his finger at him. “No matter. No-one believes the filthy lies coming out of your mouth anyway.”

It certainly explained how Sentenza would have gotten the upper hand against Corvo. He had probably taken him by surprise, same as Daud. _Corvo_. Daud closed his eyes and concentrated on the ring, hoping against hope—

The earth shook and rumbled. Daud and Sentenza lost their balance. When he crashed to the floor, Daud managed to tip himself to avoid pushing the dagger, but the impact jostled him enough to make him see spots dancing in front of his eyes. He lay on the floor gasping for breath.

“What was that?” Sentenza snarled. “What did you _do_?

Daud’s lips twisted into a nasty grin. Panicked shouts filtered in from the outside. Sentenza walked to the switch and opened the door. Daud squinted against the bright light.

Shadows appeared, one by one. Sentenza walked toward them holding his hand up to see them better.“What happened?” He asked and then stopped. “Who— you’re not with the guards. Identify yourselves!”

Daud grimaced as he forced his body into a sitting position. He thought he could make out the shapes of Maylin, Jonas and Cheng. But there was another approaching out of the sunlight, getting bigger and bigger. Daud felt the roar in his gut, his face splitting into a feral grin. “I love that bear!”

Sentenza had barely time to scream. Boris leaped followed by the horrible sound of flesh and bones being torn asunder by the claws and jaws of a furious sabre-toothed bear.

“Told you to be prepared when you meet a bear!” Daud’s chuckle turning into a curse when the movement made his stomach muscles contract.

Maylin appeared by his side. “What happened? Solomon and Kurt made their move. We got to go.”

“Boris’ dinner took us by surprise. How did he even get here?” Daud jerked his head toward the bear.

Maylin grinned. “He followed us, of course. He’s very loyal, very smart. I think he likes you.”

“Yeah,” Daud smiled, craning his neck to watch Boris bite clean through Sentenza’s wrist. He was still clenching the elixir.

“Maylin, get that for me, will you?”

She made a disgusted face but obeyed. “Where’re Nina and Corvo?”

Daud’s face fell as he took the vial from her. “Back there. Nina might be alive but Corvo—”

“You called?”

Daud sat up straight and winced as pain lanced through him, but it didn’t matter because there in the doorway stood Corvo Attano.

“You’re alive.” Daud knew he sounded like an idiot and couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Donna Nina?” Maylin asked anxiously.

Corvo nodded toward the cells. “She’s unconscious. I couldn’t carry her.” He held up his right hand, swollen and angry looking, some fingers were pointing in the wrong directions. He stopped Maylin before she could go. “She was tortured. We couldn’t stop it in time. Sentenza, he blinded her. I’m sorry.” There was a sharp intake of breath and then Maylin was gone, Cheng followed on her heels.

“We got to go!” Jonas shouted impatiently.

Daud and Corvo ignored him. Corvo sank on his knees in front of Daud. He had a nasty gash through his eyebrow. It would leave a memento unless they took care of it fast. Without thinking, Daud pressed the vial into his good hand. “Drink.”

“Are you crazy? Don’t answer that!” Corvo scowled. “You drink it. I’m gonna pull the dagger out.”

“Ah fuck!” Daud cursed but he didn’t have it in him to fight right now. He drank and spluttered when Corvo pulled the blade free. Blood seeped into his clothes. Flesh knitting together almost as fast as it had been torn apart. He stopped when he felt the wound close.

“Here,” he held out the rest to Corvo.

“No! I’ll be fine. Nothing a splint and rest can’t mend. Whereas you are going to _die_ if you don’t finish it. Stop being an ass for once!”

“Hey, be nice, I’m wounded,” Daud quipped and chuckled when he saw Corvo’s expression.

“Pretty please with sugar on top drink your fucking medicine so I can drag you ass back to Dunwall with me, you insufferable son of a bitch!”

Daud smiled, “That’s better,” and finished the elixir. He pulled Corvo closer slanting his mouth over the other man’s, his tongue slipping between his lips. Corvo choked in surprise when Daud pushed the liquid into this mouth.

Coughing and spluttering, Corvo shot Daud dark looks. “You’re…you’re the worst.”

“Yeah, but can you move your hand?”

Corvo flexed his fingers. He winced but it had done the trick. “It’ll do,” he grumbled.

Cheng appeared in the doorway, carrying Donna Nina. They had wrapped her in an Overseer’s coat. She looked smaller and frail, but she was breathing.

“Are you all done? Let’s go already!” Jonas called again. “You too, Boris!” The bear raised his bloody muzzle when he heard his name.

When they stepped outside, there was pandemonium. People were running down the road. Soot stained faces with wide eyes, screaming and shouting. “The mine! The mine is on fire!”

Corvo shot Daud a sharp look. “What did you do?”

Kurt appeared, half dragging a soot stained Solomon. He looked worse for wear, but they were both grinning. Boris trotted over and licked Kurt’s chin who cooed at the animal in his native tongue.

“We needed a distraction to get out of here. Remember what she said,” Daud indicted Nina. “There’s coal in these mountains.”

Corvo’s eyes flew open, “And you set it _on fire_? Are you mad? It will burn—”

“For a thousand years.” All eyes turned to Donna Nina. “It is done. Let’s go home, children.” They all stared at her as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Corvo looked around. “We need transportation.”

“Didn’t you give us a long lecture about how we were not to drain our powers?” Jonas asked, hands on his hips.

“Shut up!” Daud growled. “We had to improvise.”

The sound of hoofs pounding the cobbles was audible even over the panicked screams of the miners. Two chargers pulling a black passenger carriage came to a halt in front of them.

“Anyone need a ride?” Zoya asked from the driver’s seat. Zena stuck her head out of the window and grinned at them.

“Let’s go!” Daud said.

He and Corvo decided to ride on the roof again. Corvo sat between his legs, leaning against Daud’s chest as they rolled out of Kaltan and onto the road to Yaro. No-one paid them any attention as every man, woman and child tried their best to salvage what they could from the mine. Not even the bear running alongside the carriage drew more than a few curious stares.

“We made it,” Corvo said.

“Yeah, we did,” Daud agreed, hugging Corvo a bit tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

News about the destruction of Kaltan’s mine had reached Yaro faster than the circus who had taken a more scenic route as a precaution and arrived four days after the catastrophic event. Rumours concerning the cause ran rampant, ranging form sabotage to incompetence. Only a few dared to whisper it had been the Outsider himself who had declared the town doomed for allowing Overseers to take over the prison.

So far no-one mentioned the circus which was a welcome stroke of luck. The _Bolshoi Nikitin_ was already on edge while they were making their way toward an uncertain future. Half the wagons had disappeared with their owners, including the portable shower one, much to Corvo’s chagrin. The only ones left were the new Whalers, including Boris, Hattie, and the Nikitins.

Everyone who had helped get Nina out was still buzzing with excitement over their newfound powers. Not even learning they would eventually fade dampened their good mood. Despite their injuries, Daud and Corvo indulged their enthusiasm for the most part and agreed to show them a few tricks. Jonas and Maylin had been beside themselves with joy. Cheng and the twins came around as well. Solomon and Kurt were content to just not break anything by accident, although Daud observed the magician using his unique ability once or twice when he idly practiced his routine, bending time at the moment when he let his white doves fly.

Daud spent the next few days torn between nostalgia and annoyance when their new charges wouldn’t leave him and Corvo alone for a void-damned minute, which was why he readily agreed when Corvo expressed an intense desire to find lodgings in town as soon as Yaro came into view.

“ _The Hungry Kraken_ is a good place to stay. It’s in the weaver district, south side. I’ll send word when she’s awake,” Dimitri said, standing in front of his mother’s wagon on the outskirts of Yaro. He looked as if he had aged ten years over the past four days.

“Make sure you d—”

“Thank you. We appreciate it,” Corvo cut in with a charming smile, stretching out his hand. A few awkward seconds passed before Dimitri took it and shook it once before retreating back to check on his mother who had been unconscious ever since they’d reunited with the rest of the circus, or what was left of it. To his credit, he hadn’t shouted at them or accused them of destroying his life because he knew it had been Nina’s doing, and her word was law to him. Still, things were tense, and between Dimitri’s quiet resentment and the all too eager new Whalers, Daud and Corvo were looking forward to some quality alone time.

When the ringmaster had gone, Corvo turned and walked toward the city with Daud falling into step next to him. Pear orchards, taking advantage of the warm Pandyssian current which curved around Yaro’s coastline, were in bloom.

“Almost feels like a different island, doesn’t it?” Corvo asked, looking at the natural splendour. But Daud only noticed the dark circles under Corvo’s eyes, and figured he probably didn’t look much better. They were exhausted which was why Daud couldn’t care less about the scenery at this point.

“Uh-un. Whatever. Here’s a thought, though,” Daud started. “How about we search for the wood and nails at the port, build the shrine, talk to the black-eyed bastard and then get the fuck outta here?”

“Changing the plan again?” Corvo asked tiredly.

“Look, so far no-one knows what really went down in Kaltan, but that could change any minute. As I see it, we can get what we need, find a cozy spot to throw it all together and then jump on the next boat to Dunwall. Wasn’t that what you wanted in the first place?”

Corvo sighed. “I’m not gonna pretend I’m not tempted —”

“Good, because I wouldn’t believe you.” Between the two of them, Corvo had far less tolerance for the constant interruptions and hovering of the new Whalers, which had surprised Daud at first, but then again Daud was used to having students who obeyed only for a given amount of deference whereas Corvo was accustomed to people following his orders to the letter, including the ones which clearly expressed a heartfelt desire to be left alone.

“—but I gave Nina my word, I’d return this,” Corvo patted his pocket where the bone charm was still wrapped up in the violet handkerchief which seemed to keep its effects under lock and key.

Daud grabbed Corvo’s biceps. “That all? Tuck it under her pillow or give it to Dimitri. She’s blind. How much use could she be to us now? Hand that corrupted thing back and we’ll be on our way!”

“No,” Corvo said, frowning, “I don’t think it was an accident she trusted me with the charm rather than her son. Besides, I’m sure her sight still works when she holds this. We made a promise and I intend to keep it. I learned the importance of that from a master assassin.”

“Oh yeah? Smart, good looking guy, is he?” Daud smirked.

“No, he’s the worst in every respect,” Corvo shot back. 

“But you like him anyway.”

Corvo took a deep breath and grunted, “Outsider’s eyes, yes, I do,” which made Daud’s stomach somersault. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

Corvo had chewed him out a few times over his methods for getting them out of Kaltan, but what was done was done and they had to move forward. Maybe he hadn’t quite been forgiven yet, but the assurance Corvo’s feelings hadn’t changed went a long way to give Daud hope for their future. A future they could move on to if they built the shrine as soon as possible, but evidently Corvo was adamant to wait for the witch to wake up.

Daud scoffed, “Tsk. A blind seer. Now there’s a cliché.”

“Also,” Corvo pointed out, “there’s no guarantee your way would work.”

“Have a little faith, Attano!” Daud snapped.

“I do. In her abilities. She can find us what we’re looking for. Sentenza is dead. I wager we can spare a couple of days. Right now, I would really like a pint, a bath and a bed.” He grimaced, bending at the waist to stretch his back. They had slept in their tent for the past few nights, cuddling for warmth and comfort, but too grubby and sore to do much else other than rest or argue.

“I’m feeling much better, y’know?” Daud mentioned as subtle as a sack full of bricks to the kisser.

Corvo glanced at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. “That so?”

“Uh-hn,” Daud smiled. “How about you?”

Corvo stretched out his hand, flexing his fingers and hissing through his teeth. “Better, but I’m not gonna compete in any boxing matches any time soon. Needs time.”

“I wish I could’ve killed that bastard myself.” Daud growled, reaching for Corvo’s hand and gently kissing his fingertips.

“And spoil Bor—”

Daud’s eyes flew open. He hissed, “Shhhhhh. Don’t say his name!”

Corvo frowned. “What? Why?”

“I swear,” Daud whispered, looking around, “whenever someone says it out loud, it summons the beast, even when he’s too far away to hear it. He just _knows_.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Corvo said fondly, giving Daud a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let’s find that _Hungry Kraken_.”

*~*

“Ah yes, right there,” Corvo groaned into the pillow. “Outsider’s eyes, you’re good. The best! Don’t stop!”

Daud chuckled, digging the heal of his hand a bit more into the sore spot on Corvo’s lower back, gently but firmly stretching the muscle. He was methodically working his way up and down Corvo’s body, hands gliding over clean, warm skin, friction eased with the massage oil Corvo had talked him into buying on the way to the inn.

Nikitin had been correct when he had recommend the place. The food at the _Kraken_ was basic but good. The shared bath provided hot water on demand and the bed had clean sheets. It was a far cry from Dunwall Tower, but Corvo had declared it heaven all the same, especially when Daud had offered to help him ease the tension out of his back.

“No, I mean literally,” Daud put his hands on Corvo’s chest and gently pushed him backward onto the bed.

“Yes, I know,” Corvo purred and then stopped when he saw Daud’s expression. “Oh. You mean…a _massage_ massage?”

“Yes, I— is that the light in here or are your eyes actually sparkling?“ Daud made a bemused face. “Whatever! Get on your front!”

There was a moment of suspense. Daud could practically see Corvo’s contradictory, stubborn nature rearing its head when he heard the command, but the prospect of pampering won the day in the end and he did as he was told.

“Spoiled,” Daud chuckled under his breath.

“Hn?” Corvo lifted his head off the pillow.

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Next time we’re gonna hide somewhere with proper beds,” Corvo mumbled. “I’m getting too old to sleep on floors all the time. Oh yes, found another one. There…no a bit further down…that’s it. _Ahhh_!”

“We’d have to stop getting into trouble first and I hate to tell you the odds are not great of that ever happening,” Daud pointed out, paying special attention to Corvo’s shoulders who was by now drooling into the pillow. He let his hand glide all the way from the shoulder blades down to Corvo’s lower back. And up again. Down, only this time a bit lower. Back up. And down, digging his palms into the large muscles of Corvo’s ass, eliciting a sigh.

“You like that?” Daud asked, his voice low and husky.

“You gotta ask?”

“Guess not,” Daud replied, letting his thumb slip into Corvo’s crack on the upstroke, brushing the oil-slicked digit over the puckered entrance. There was a surprised grunt which turned into a purr, encouraging Daud to continue his ministrations and the direction this was heading. Every time Daud applied a little more pressure. Up and down, up and down, until Corvo started to move his hips into the touch.

“ _Daud_ —” Corvo gasped which turned into a groan when Daud finally let his thumb slip in all the way.

“You want more?” Daud asked, his voice low and raspy.

“Yes…”

“Beg!” Daud whispered, his own cock already leaking pre-cum all over the sheets.

“Fuck you,” Corvo gasped as Daud firmly pressed his thumb into place.

“Close, try again.”

“Outsider—”

“No, I don’t want him anywhere near your ass,” Daud growled which made Corvo chuckle. “Ask me nicely,” Daud repeated. “You know you want to.”

Corvo craned his neck and looked at him over his shoulder. “Fuck me.”

“Hmm. So obedient today.” Daud gave Corvo a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

“Only for you,” Corvo replied, making Daud bite back a curse as a shudder ran down his spine.

Corvo gasped when Daud pushed two slick fingers into him, fucking Corvo with his hand until he writhed, desperate for friction and not getting enough while his cock was trapped between the sheets and his body.

“Turn over, I wanna see your face when I fuck you for the first time,” Daud panted into Corvo’s ear.

They kissed opened mouthed, swallowing each other’s moans when Daud positioned himself, his hands were shaking, but Corvo was there, looking at him, open and raw and the rest of the world seized to matter.

“Do it,” Corvo whispered, clinging to him, desperate and wild. “I thought I was going crazy these past days. Please. Just do it.” It was all the encouragement he needed. Daud’s breath was coming in harsh puffs, but he kept pushing forward until Corvo’s body gave and he slid home.

“Shit — stop squirming or this will be over,” Daud groaned in a rush into Corvo’s skin, his hands coming around to cup Corvo’s ass, trying to hold him in place. He chased his lips for another hungry kiss. He was so tight, so hot. This was nothing like his first time with the witch in Morley. This wasn’t business. This was Corvo Attano and he was _his_. Something possessive and white hot lanced through Daud as their eyes locked. The treacherous three words were rising from the warm pit of his stomach again as he began to move. Daud gritted his teeth, trying to hold them in while Corvo was gasping Daud’s name with every push, rocking them closer to the edge.

All these books talking about a fever finally made sense. Daud was burning. His lips parted. He was mumbling, but he was too far gone to register what he was saying as he worshipped the man he loved with everything he had, and Corvo, taking it all, moving with him until the whole world shattered into a million pieces.

Daud must have rolled off him at some point because when he opened his eyes, he could see Corvo’s handsome profile, lips parted, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. He suddenly turned his head and looked at Daud with so much emotion, it bordered on too much. Daud quickly closed the gap before he could say something foolish.

“Did you mean it?”

Daud’s eyes flew open. But he hadn’t— “Mean what?”

“Are you in love with me?”

Daud knew he was already flushed, but he would bet he had just turned scarlet as a wave of embarrassment surged though his body. He could feel Corvo’s eyes on him, still waiting for an answer.

“I…—” _fuck it_ “—yes,” Daud whispered. He felt a hand of the back of his neck, drawing him close again. Corvo bumped their foreheads together.

“Say it again.”

Daud raised his head, his cheeks were burning, but he held Corvo’s gaze when he said, “I love you.”

They didn’t speak for some time after that because Corvo climbed between Daud’s legs and time seized to have any meaning.

*~*

They spent three blissful days, pretending to be normal people doing tourist things. Only eating, sleeping and fucking. On the second evening they sat in the bar downstairs and listened to the band playing old songs until Corvo grabbed Daud’s hand and pulled him into their room, the music drifting up through the floorboards.

“Come here,” he held Daud close and started to sway. After a few awkward minutes of stumbling and stepping on each other’s toes, they found a rhythm, dancing in the moonlight streaming in through the open window. Afterward Daud made love to Corvo again, keeping him on the edge until he begged for release and for a few stolen moments, the world was perfect.

But nothing lasts forever and the second they heard the thud on the shutters they knew their time was up.

Corvo rolled out of bed and shimmied into his pants before he opened the window. Jonas hopped into the room, shamelessly eyeing Corvo up and down before his attentions shifted to Daud on the bed, sheets pooled in his lap.

“Am I interrupting?” Jonas asked with an insolent smirk, hands on his hip. He winked, clearly having revised his opinion about Daud ever since he had given him a taste of true magic.

“She’s awake? “Daud asked, not falling for the obvious attempt at baiting him.

The disappointment was visible on the young man’s face. “She is and she wants to see you. Both of you,” he replied tartly.

“Fine. We’ll be there.” Daud replied and raised his eyebrow when Jonas failed to disappear.

“What?”

“I said we’ll be there,” Daud enunciated.

“Yeah, I heard you the first time,” Joans repled visibly irritated, picking up a pear from a fruit bowl.

Daud scowled at Corvo who was biting his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. When he spotted Daud’s expression he cleared his throat and said, “He meant good-bye, Jonas.”

“…oh.” Jonas stared at them both, dropping the fruit. “Uhm, see you later?”

Corvo closed the shutters in his face. “See what you did?” Corvo jerked his thumb into the direction of the window.

Daud growled. “I know. I know. But to be fair, the little shit is rather good.”

“I’m still here, you know,” came Jonas’ voice through the shutter.

Corvo picked up the half-eaten pear and threw it against the wood.

“Fuck off!” He and Daud shouted at the same time and shared an exasperated look.

“Kids!” Corvo huffed.

“No respect that lot,” Daud agreed and chuckled. Joans was starting to grow on him. Curse his propensity to like them defiant and arrogant.

“We’re not keeping him,” Corvo said.

Daud’s eyebrows shot up. “Wasn’t planning to, what brought that on?”

Corvo narrowed his eyes. “I’ve watched your train them. You like it. You like them. And they like you too. You’ve a gift for it.”

Daud could feel his cheeks heating up. He fussed with the sheets in his lap, looking anywhere but Corvo who was sauntering closer. He felt a hand on his chin, tilting his face up.

“I think I understand now why your Whalers still speak highly of you.”

Daud swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat.

The mattress dipped as Corvo sat next to him. “Before I boarded the ship, one of them thanked me for sparing your life.”

“I—”

The kiss was sweet, firm and warm. When Corvo spoke his voice was calm. “I keep thinking about them, the Whalers, back in Dunwall. And your methods and how you got us all out of Kaltan. I’m starting to think maybe…maybe I was wrong. Maybe— uhm.”

Daud’s eyes flew open, his chin sagged. He had been trying to come up with a way to convince Corvo that having the Whalers by her side might be a good thing for Emily, but he had drawn a blank because Corvo was complicated and by now there was so much at stake between them, Daud hadn’t wanted to risk it. And now it seemed all he had to do was show Corvo what doing it his way could achieve. That, yes, it could be messy, but at the end of the day everyone on his side came back home.

“But are you saying…what _are_ you saying?” Daud asked.

Corvo sighed. “I’m saying we still need to find out what is happening with your magic, go home and then…we’ll see.”

Daud grabbed Corvo’s wrist turning it over and brushing his lips over the sensitive skin. A chance, that’s all he needed, all they needed. A chance this wouldn’t end in blood and tears and maybe, just maybe there could be a happy ending in there somewhere for all of them.

*~*

“Ah,” Nina sighed as Corvo put the charm into her outstretched palm. She shuddered, her unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. “You did good,” she finally said, smiling, the charm vanishing somewhere on her person.

“I’m—”

She held up a hand. “Save your breath, I don’t need any apologies. There’s nothing to be forgiven. Like I said, you did good.”

Daud smacked his lips. “Wasn’t going to.” He bit back a smirk when she saw her mouth twist at the corner. “What I was gonna say was, I’m glad to see you up again. Now, if you would be so good as to tell us where we might find a shrine, we’d like to be on our way.”

It sounded like someone was grinding pebbles together when she cackled. “Well, champion of the Outsider, I never said I’d find you a shrine.”

Corvo and Daud stiffened in their seats. “Yes, you did,” Corvo said slowly.

She laughed again. “Oh no, I’m old, but my memory is working like a steel trap. I said _I can give you what you’ve been searching for_.”

Corvo opened and closed his mouth a few times. Daud’s fist hammered on the table. “Yeah, you did,” he pressed out between clenched teeth, not certain whether he was more annoyed or impressed. “Well played, witch.”

“She did?” Corvo asked. Daud nodded. “That’s exactly what she said, and we fell for it because of this.” He pointed at her tarot deck.

“The card?” Corvo’s mouth twisted. “A misdirection. We saw the shrine and leaped to conclusions.”

“That’s right,” she smiled. “Dimitri!” The ringmaster appeared in the door. “Open the drawer under my bed and bring me the leg.”

Corvo and Daud exchanged a puzzled glance while Dimitri did as he was told. A few moments later a peg leg lay on the table.

“There you go,” Nina said, leaning backward.

“That’s a leg,” Daud pointed out.

“Yes.”

“We already have four between us. Why do you think we need another one?” Corvo asked.

Nina scoffed. “And here I thought you were the smart one.”

“No, I keep him for his looks—” Daud replied.

“Hey!”

“—shame you can’t enjoy them any more.” Daud sneered.

“Rude!” Nina said before she burst out laughing. “But I can see why our god favours you.”

“I already told you, he doesn’t, and I’m starting to lose my patience.”

“Watch your tone!” Dimitri growled. Daud didn’t even bother to look at him and kept staring at Donna Nina who was still idly shuffling cards.

“Hold on,” Corvo said, his eyes darting to Nina’s face. “This is a _wooden_ leg.”

“I knew you were clever, it’s Corvo, isn’t it? The crow. The raven. Ah, yes. It makes sense now.” She nodded.

Daud’s eyes darted between her, the leg and Corvo who was squinting at the inscription on the side of the wood. “ _Morgenrot_?”

“My grandfather’s first ship. A whaler in the olden days before they went out in their iron boats. It sank on its maiden voyage, brought down by a mighty leviathan. My grandfather had to eat his own leg to survive. Made this out of the wreckage. It’s all I have left of him, and now, I’m giving it to you. Why did you think I sent Dimitri to take my wagon, eh?”

Corvo grabbed Daud’s arm. “We got what we came for.” He got up and took the leg. “Thank you, madam.” He kissed Nina’s hand. “It’s been an honour meeting you.”

“Oh! Now I am a bit sad I can’t see you again — smart, handsome and manners. Whatever are you doing with him?” She pointed at where she guessed Daud was sitting.

“He has his moments. But we really need to be on our way.” Corvo turned to Dimitri. “Thank you, for everything.” They shook hands. “What’re you going to do now?”

Dimitri Nikitin shrugged and cast a glance at his mother. “We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about us, Cullero Brothers.” He squeezed Corvo’s shoulder before opening the door.

“That woman—” Daud started, but Corvo pushed him outside into the light.

“Let’s go,” Corvo smiled, drawing Daud’s attention away from the closed door. He was still fuming and then did a double take when he caught Corvo’s shoulders heaving.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” He stomped off into the direction of Yaro.

“Oh, come on,” Corvo called after him before he ran to catch up. “She played us good and still delivered. You’re just mad because she got the better of you.”

Daud grimaced. “Yeah, she did. That fu—”

“You’re leaving?” Maylin asked, suddenly appearing in front of them.

“Yes,” Daud confirmed, slightly startled.

“I thought…that is, we were all hoping…”

One by one the others appeared, transversing into a semi-circle around them on the path. But it was Hattie who stepped out from between the trees, carrying a rolled up scroll, who spoke. “Before you go, there’s something we’d like to give you. We owe you our mother and for that we’ll be eternally grateful. We knew you’d leave soon, but here, take this,” she handed Daud the paper. “We had it made, so you wouldn’t forgot us.” She wiped the corner of her eye.

Daud glanced at the new Whalers who were shuffling from foot to foot as he unrolled the parchment. Corvo looked over his shoulder before he rested his chin on it. It was a poster of two men, bare chested, in red masks, one standing on the shoulders of the other, arms outstretched next to a roaring bear. The ornate letters read _Bolshoi Nikitin proudly presents the Cullero Brothers_.

Daud cleared his throat, feeling a pang in his chest as he looked at the picture. “Thank you.” He quickly rolled it up again. “We’ll treasure this. You did good.” He nodded. “You did good. Be proud of yourselves.”

Jonas stepped forward. “Take me with you!”

Corvo and Daud exchanged a quick glance.

“Take me with you, _please_!” Joans repeated, his voice cracking.

“No can do, kid,” Daud replied, watching the young man’s face fall before he resorted to scowling angrily at the trees, hands balled into fists. When Solomon put his hand on his shoulder, he shrugged him off, taking a few steps away, his back turned to the group but staying within earshot.

“How long?” Maylin asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. There was no need to elaborate. She and Jonas had taken to using magic like second nature and they would have the hardest time letting it go.

Daud took a deep breath. “Not sure. But not long.” He raised his voice, catching each and everyone’s eye. “I release you from your oath.” He could feel Corvo staring at his profile. “It might be days,” Daud continued, “weeks even, but you’ll feel your connection to the Void fading. Best not to use it at all to be honest. Hey,” he gently touched Maylin’s face, “chin up! You’re still the most amazing, tiny acrobat from Wei-Ghon I’ve ever met.”

“Oh,” she cried and jumped into his arms, hugging his neck, her legs around his waist.He shot Corvo a panicked look who just stood there, hiding a besotted grin behind his hand.

“Outsider’s eyes, that’s enough!” Daud pried her arms away and put her down. The collar of his shirt felt damp. This was the first time a Whaler had actually cried in his arms because they had to part ways, usually they spat on the floor or sulked like Jonas, and Daud wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

A dark shadow trotted toward them. “Oh no, not you, too!” Daud groaned as Boris came up to him. When the bear kept rubbing against his leg, Daud clicked his tongue and gave him a quick scratch behind the ears before Boris could push him onto his ass, which seemed to suffice because the bear walked over to Kurt and sat down with a sad huff. 

“Bolshoi Nikitin!” Zoya shouted which was answered by a shout of “Forever,” from the rest before they all waved one last time and then disappeared. Only Kurt, Hattie and Boris sauntered away into the shade of the pear trees, the rest had decided on a dramatic disappearing act in keeping with their chosen profession.

“What did I just say?” Daud shouted after them “Don’t use the damn magic!”

Corvo stepped next to him.

“What?” Daud asked, feeling irritated and not even sure why.

“ _I release you form your oath?_ Didn’t you tell me that’s unnecessary?”

Daud shrugged. “Worth a shot. Who knows whether it will work at all? Speaking of,” he took the peg leg out of Corvo’s hand, “care to find out?”


	20. Chapter 20

“It’s ready,” Daud announced. He had assembled the parts with Corvo’s help in less than an hour after they had returned to their room at the _Hungry Kraken_. They had agreed to build the shrine right there because there wasn’t any reason not to. They could take it apart after they were done and no-one needed to be the wiser. It wasn’t as if they’d set out to worship the Outsider. They only wanted a quick chat.

Everything was in place save the rune, and already, the shrine emitted an aura of arcane energy. Swirls of darkness you felt rather than saw seemed to surround it like invisible vines. When Corvo kept silent, Daud turned his head. “Well?”

“Uhm,” Corvo’s Adam’s apple bobbed. He rubbed his chin. “It’s… _quaint_?”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Daud agreed.

“Yes, it’s also kinda the size as if it were made for a three year-old.” Corvo pointed out. The top of the shrine barely reached their knees.

Daud shrugged. “We did what we could. It’ll work.” Given that they had only a peg leg’s worth of wood and nails, he felt they’d done a good job.

“You sure?” Corvo frowned.

Daud held up the rune. “Only one way to find out. You ready?”

“Lemme check the door again. You check the window.”

There was no telling how much time would pass in their world while their minds were in the Void and it would be awkward if anyone stumbled in on them.

“I think we’re ready,” Corvo announced after they had triple checked all entry points to the room.

Daud could feel the muscles in his shoulders tensing. He took a deep breath. “Here we go.”

*~*

“Daud, I’m impressed.” Every hair on Daud’s body stood up when he heard the voice of his god. “A whole town destroyed just for a chance to talk to me. Then again, you’ve always operated on the lines of the end justifies the means. It’s what made you interesting.”

The Outsider materialized behind Daud’s left shoulder. They were still standing in the room in front of the tiny shrine. The rune on it seemed to burn with purple and golden fire. The bone chilling cold and the cracks in the ceiling where the eerie not-exactly twilight of the Void filtered through indicated they were not in Yaro any more.

“Where’s Corvo?” Daud snapped. He had stood right there when he had placed the rune on the shrine and now he was gone. Automatically, Daud tried to concentrate on the ring.

“Ah, the twin charms,” the corner of the Outsider’s mouth twitched. “What an intriguing idea. I’ve only seen it done once before. And to think I’d given up on you. But I’ve noticed Corvo Attano has that effect on people, doesn’t he, my dear Daud?”

“I can feel him. Where is he?” Daud pressed out between clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists at his side.

“He’s here,” the Outsider replied, sounding bored as he walked around him. “He and I are having the most enlightening conversation. Such a fascinating man! Unique. He’s changing… _everything_. But I don’t need to tell you that. After all, you’ve already professed your love. Throughout history people have sworn it’s the most powerful force in the world. Now that you’ve had a taste, would you say they’re correct?”

A frozen image of Corvo appeared next to Daud. Corvo’s brow was drawn together, lips twisted into a snarl. As if in trance, Daud reached out to touch Corvo’s arm, flinching in surprise when it felt like touching stone.

“What have you done to him? Fuck, I hate this place.” Daud asked, jerking his head toward the Outsider and only finding empty air. “Can’t you stay put for one minute?” Daud barked. To his surprise, the Outsider materialized in one of the chairs, hands folded on the table. He looked at Daud almost expectantly. Warily, Daud took a seat on the other side. “Let Corvo go!”

The sound coming out of the god’s mouth might have been a chuckle, except no human could ever produce such a noise: a hollow echo you’d expect form the belly of a primordial beast. It made Daud’s skin crawl.

“He’s just told me to release _you_. What a pair you make! An idealist and a pragmatist, both gifted with the power to change the world. Tell me, Daud, would you have bothered with a distraction in Kaltan had it not been for Attano? No, you wouldn’t have. You’d have cut a bloody path to the witch. It’s our dear Corvo who makes you choose differently. I’ll watch with interest what else you’ll achieve together.”

Daud growled under his breath. It sounded as if Corvo wasn’t in any danger right now, but, as always, the black-eyed bastard tested Daud’s patience. “Why didn’t you just talk to us together. Save time?”

“The Void is not exactly a place and time is, for want of a better word, optional. Four thousand years ago in your time stream, I was taken from the streets of a now lost city which stood in the place of your Dunwall and made into a god. My throat was cut as I lay on the altar and while my life ran out, the Void flowed into me and I became its avatar. I’ve watched…”

Daud crossed his arms in front of his chest and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes thinking: _here we go again._ For someone existing outside of time and space, the Outsider sure liked to ramble on like a geezer. He had told Daud this story a least a dozen times, he could practically mouth the words as they were spoken.

“…and soon it will return.”

“Uh-hm.” Daud grunted, not really listening until his brain caught up with the words. The Outsider had changed his script and it somehow seemed important. “What’s returning?” Daud asked.

The black-eyed god got up, or rather reassembled next to the table, pacing again. Restless. Always in motion like a leviathan roaming the vastness of the Void. “The fire under Kaltan is changing the land. For a thousand years the Levaya won’t freeze in the Kuzbas valley, opening new opportunities for traffic and trade. The people will adapt and the ripples of your actions will be felt throughout the ages to come.”

Daud’s chin sagged before he remembered himself. “I didn’t set out to start a socio-economic revolution. I went to hold up my end of a bargain. Which could have been avoided if you hadn’t made building the shrine a condition for this conversation. And it was you who put the idea into the witch’s head that she had to get taken in the first place. It’s all you and your twisted games. Which brings me back to my original reason for all of this: what is happening to my magic?”

Predictably, the Outsider carried on as if he hadn’t heard him. “The inferno you started is thawing the permafrost under the mountain. Streams that were suspended for millennia will flow again, carrying things lost and nearly forgotten back to the surface. The knife will be found here in Tyvia.”

“Knife? What— Argh. How about you answer the void-damned question? What is going on with my magic?”

The Outsider’s face was suddenly so close, Daud could see his reflection in the black eyes. “ _Your_ magic? Why do you always assume everything is about you?”

*~*

Daud blinked as the room came back into focus. It always felt like waking up from a nightmare. His pulse and thoughts were racing.

_Not about me? Not me. Not me. Did he mean—? Oh no!_

Next to him Corvo rubbed his eyes. On the altar the rune had lost its luster. The mark of the Outsider had turned black as if it had been burned away, leaving only the light of the storm lantern.

“You okay?” Daud asked, reaching for him if only to make sure he was alive and well, but Corvo was already there, pulling him close.

“He spoke to you, didn’t he?” 

“He did," Corvo confirmed. "I saw you, but you were frozen like a statue. But thanks to this," he held up the ring, "I knew you were alive. I guess I should thank you for being a controlling, possessive sod otherwise I'd have had to square off against a god and I hate to say it, I'm not sure I'd have come out on top."

“I think you'd have lasted longer than most,” Daud replied, feeling very magnanimous as the, by now, familiar warm feeling rushed through his stomach. He stole a quick kiss before he asked, “What did he tell you?”

“He…uhm,” Corvo glanced past Daud's shoulder toward the shrine, “nothing that would bring us closer to solving this. Dare I hope you had more luck?”

Daud took a deep breath. There was no way to sugar coat this, nor did he want to. “Depends on your point of view. The bastard has marked someone else.”

There was a moment of silence as the words sunk in. Everything they had assumed about the situation had been turned upside down with just a few words. Daud knew he should probably feel relieved. His magic wasn't out of control and he wasn't being used against his will. Only he didn't, because it meant Corvo had just found out he had spent months on a wild goose chase while his daughter was being influenced by unknown black-magic forces, and Daud had no idea how this would go down. 

“That means someone else is controlling the Whalers," Corvo said slowly, staring at Daud, his face unreadable until it split into a wry grin. "Good thing I didn't kill you, given that it would have done fuck all to solve the problem."

This would be the perfect moment to crack a joke or make a witty remark about how Corvo would have been too dead to see the results of his actions, but the words wouldn't come. Somehow Daud had expected him to yell and storm off. But just like that, Corvo made a terrible joke and all bets were off again. 

When Daud remained silent, Corvo raised his eyebrow, "What, no comeback? Are you ill?" 

"I thought you'd be angry." 

"Angry? No, I'm worried sick about Emily. I wanna go to Dunwall and see what's really going on. And I know you already said, but that was when we were still thinking your magic was involved and now you have no reason to, but the Outsider said I push people away because I _—_ "

"Attano!" Daud snapped, but there wasn't any heat in it. "Just spit it out!" 

"Please come with me?" Corvo pleaded, the words coming out in a rush as if he feared if he said them too slowly Daud might use the time to change his mind. 

Daud jerked back, frowning. "Thanks for asking, I guess, but how many times do I need to say it? You're stuck with me, asshole."

Corvo squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling. "People leave or I push them away, the Outsider said _—_ "

Maybe Daud should have expected this. Then again, he had been so caught up in his own anxiety, Corvo would just walk away now that he didn't need him any more, he had failed to consider that the man believed everyone he cared about would sooner or later turn their backs on him.

"Look at me!" Daud held Corvo's face between his hands and squeezed his cheeks. "First of all, don't listen to the black-eyed bastard! And more importantly, I love you, you fucking idiot! I'm not leaving you unless you tell me to go and even then I'd probably follow you around, hiding in the shadows. Tis just the way I am."

Corvo's eyes snapped open. "That's...creepy and yet oddly touching. I'll bear it in mind."

"Yeah, you do that. Now let's get going. If you take care of the shrine, I'll pack."

*~*

Any idea who he might have marked? I’m guessing he didn’t give you a name?” Corvo asked as they hurried toward the harbour.

“I can think of only one person who’d be of interest to him and who has a connection to the Whalers.” The moment Daud had realized what the black-eyed bastard was telling him, he had known. “It’s Billie. Billie Lurk.”She was the only one that made sense. His star pupil had returned, and now she was ruling the empire through Emily Kaldwin. Quite the career, if things were different, he would be proud of her. Somehow he got the impression Attano wouldn't share that sentiment.

“Wait, wasn’t she your second who tried to kill you?”

“Uh-hn. We’re taking the first boat to Dunwall out of here,” Daud announced, readjusting his pack as he headed for the quayside notice board. “Dunwall. Dunwall,” Daud’s finger traced down the names of moored ships. “Got one. Huh, odd name. Lots of stops on the way, but it’s the only one leaving today and I ain’t hanging about. Captain goes by—”

Corvo yanked him by the arm. “Daud, is Billie the one who allied with Delilah?”

He froze, eyes still glued to the list. “Yeah. That’s the one.” He heard Corvo’s sharp intake of breath.

“I got the name,” Daud said. “Let’s find that boat.”

They hurried along the pier. The sun was tipping toward the horizon and the tide was coming in. Daud had spent enough time at sea to know they had roughly two hours before the ship would leave.

“Daud—”

“If you’re going to tell me it’s all my fault, save your breath. I’m doing it enough for the both of us,” he pressed out between gritted teeth. “You were right from the start. Maybe not about my magic, but this is my doing and I’m gonna fix it.” He stopped and turned to Corvo. “I promise, I’ll fix it!”

“ _We_ will fix this,” Corvo said, his voice tense, but his eyes were soft and kind. “Neither of us is alone in this. Not any more.” He kissed him. A few dockhands wolf-whistles, but they couldn’t care less. Corvo was right and together they could do anything, even take back an empire. Story of their lives. Daud chuckled under his breath, pressing his forehead against Corvo’s.

“Daud, I—”

“There it is!” Daud cut him off. He had spotted the boat out of the corner of his eye. “Let’s go find the captain.”

Corvo sighed. “Lead the way.”

They looked around, but the ship seemed deserted. There was no sign of the captain, crew or other passengers which was odd.

“Did we get the wrong one?” Corvo asked.

Daud squinted at the name. “No, that’s the one. Either someone wasn’t paying attention when they fixed the letters, or they were making an elaborate joke that’s lost on everyone else.”

Corvo let his pack down and perched on it. “Let’s wait. They’re gonna leave soon, someone is bound to show up.”

That was almost certainly true. Daud sat down next to Corvo, eyes roaming the quay while the sun was slowly edging toward the horizon.

“Tell me more about her. I need to know what we’ll be up against,” Corvo said.

Daud rubbed his face with both hands. “Billie Lurk. She was gifted, the best I’ve ever trained.”

“Hn. You sound like me when I talk about Emily,” Corvo replied, a small smile on his lips, but his eyes looked sad.

“Maybe. I knew she would betray me one day. She’s brilliant, ruthless, skilled. I bet she could even give you a run for your coin. I—”

“Why, thank you!” Both men flinched when they heard a voice behind their backs. They turned as one. Daud mouth fell open before he snapped it shut with an audible clack.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Daud barked.

The owner of the voice shot Daud a look. “And hello to you, too, Daud. I see you haven’t changed. And you are?” She pointed at Corvo who bowed and introduced himself while Daud still tried to get his thoughts together.

“I’m the captain of the _Dreadful Wale_. My name is Meagan Foster.”

“The fuck it is!” Daud exclaimed, still staring like he’d seen a ghost.

“Well, it is now,” she spat back.

“You’re Billie Lurk,” Attano deduced correctly.

“At your service, Royal Protector.” Billie replied with a bow that conveyed more sarcasm than her tone.

“ _Former_ Royal Protector, but yes,” Corvo retorted. “Pardon me, but could you please show me your hands. It’s nothing personal, just want to make sure.”

Billie’s eyebrow twitched. “I usually only hear this when someone points a gun at me.” But she obediently held out her hands for Corvo to inspect.

“That happen often?” Corvo asked, turning her hands over. He caught Daud’s eye and shook his head. She wasn’t the one.

_She wasn’t the one._

“Excuse me, but what’s going on?” Billie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The muscles in Daud’s jaw flexed. He had been so certain. There was no-one else the Outsider would find even remotely entertaining. Not that Daud didn’t appreciate his Whalers, and in a way he was very fond of them all. But to catch the black-eyed god’s attention, you had to be exceptional, and only Billie fit that description. His lightning fox, the closest thing he’d ever have to a daughter. The one he thought he had lost forever. The one he thought he’d have to fight again and this time only one of them would walk away. He’d tried to make peace with it ever since he’d thought she had been marked, and now it seemed this moment would never come.

“We need passage to Dunwall. Is that something you can provide? We’ll pay of course,” Corvo said, given Daud seemed to be still lost for words.

Billie nodded, however, her eyes were focussed on Daud who was still staring at her with his mouth open. “I can do that. Have a few errants to run on the way, but I can get you there in six weeks, maybe seven.”

“How much to forgo your errants and head straight there?” Corvo enquired.

The captain’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. “More than you have on you. Don’t bother, I can smell poor. And as much as I enjoy seeing— okay, what in the Void are you staring at, old man?” She finally snapped.

A second later, Daud crushed Billie against his chest. She gasped in surprise, eyes wide. She shot Corvo a puzzled look who just shrugged and smirked. After a few more heartbeats, Billie awkwardly put her arms around Daud’s shoulder and gave them a slap. “There, there, old man. I’m glad to see you, too.”

“Billie,” Daud sighed, kissing her hair.

“Uhm…” It was her turn to be lost for words at this sudden onslaught of affection.

“I hate to break this beautiful moment,” Corvo said, “but hadn’t we better get ready?” He pointed at the ship.

Daud and Billie sprang apart and suddenly found their boots very interesting, given how they stared at them with great intend.

“Yeah, she’s ready. Come aboard.” Billie coughed. “But I ain’t changing my route. Not even for you. I’ve a reputation to uphold. Always keep your word in a business deal. Learned that from an assassin.”

“Oh yeah? Smart, handsome fellow?” Daud smirked.

“More like smelly old fart, but he never joked about coin and I can respect that.”

“Fuck you, Lurk,” Daud cackled. He paused when she turned to yell at him for the insult and cut her off by saying, “Damn, it’s good to see you.”

Her eyes went a bit soft. “Yeah, you too.”

Two hours later the _Dreadful Wale_ sailed out to sea, carrying two passengers due Dunwall and an uncertain future.

*~*

It took three days before Billie, assassin turned smuggler, walked in on them making out in the engine room. She just grumbled under her breath and left them to it until supper.

“So how long has that been going on?” She dropped her spoon onto her plate. “Should have known when you insisted, sharing a cabin wasn't a problem, and we had to wrestle the second cot in there.”

Daud glanced at Corvo who was concentrating on his food, trying not to smirk. When he caught Daud looking he just shrugged and indicated Billie with his head in a you-tell-her way.

“‘bout a month,” Daud mumbled before stuffing more food into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to carry on with this embarrassing conversation.

“Ah ha. Right. Fine. Whatever.” She proclaimed and left it at that. For about eighteen hours when she cornered Daud on deck the next day. “What _exactly_ is going on between you and him?”

“None of your business, Lurk,” Daud growled back, coiling a rope. Corvo was in the galley, preparing lunch. Billie had quickly cottoned on to Corvo’s skills and was all too happy to let him have free reign of the ship’s kitchen.

“Everything on my boat is my business.” She crossed her arms and gave him a defiant look. Damn, he had missed her!

On the outside, he sighed and rolled his eyes at her. “As I recall, you were a member at _Molly’s_ , so I doubt I gotta explain the details.”

She shrugged. “Maybe, but you weren’t. In point of fact, you spent your Fugue Feasts balancing the books. What changed?”

“Aren’t you nosy?”

“He treating you right?”

“ _What_?”

“I said,” she enunciated, “is he treating you right?”

Daud stared at her for five seconds before he threw his head back and laughed. It was even funnier when she just kept looking at him, patiently waiting for an answer as if he was strapped into an interrogation chair and she was holding a pair of pliers.

“Is Corvo Attano treating me right, you ask?” Daud gasped, still chuckling.

“Yes.”

“Oh, Billie, you’re the best. Come here!” He tried to hug her again, but she evaded him by dancing a few steps out of his reach, slapping his hands away.

“No! Stop that. You’re being weird. Is that his doing?”

“Probably. Who knows? I love him. Tis the truth. Nothing more to it.”

Someting soft stole over her usually unmoving features. “That so?” She asked, smiling. “If it’s true than I’m happy for you. I mean it,” and almost casually added, “what about him, then?”

The question gave Daud pause. He straightened up, frowning. Although he knew he was important to Corvo, he had never actually spoken the words back. At least not those exact words. It hadn’t been a problem because this was all still new and just because he had fallen head over heels didn’t mean he expected Corvo to do the same. It was enough that they were together and happy. Or at least it had been, until now.

“He…likes me.”

Billie cocked her head. “Likes you? ...Okay. That’s good, I suppose.”

Daud grinned. “He definitely wants me.”

“Ewww. Gross. I don’t want to know about _that_ , old man.”

“Oh, but he’s really good at—” Billie slapped her hands over Daud’s mouth who licked them until she snatched them back, her nose wrinkling in disgust, wiping her hands on her coat. “Changed my mind, don’t wanna know.”

She started to walk away when Daud called after her. “Oh, but I haven’t even told you yet how he—” she put her hands over her ears and started to run, leaving Daud holding on to the railing, laughing his head off.

A few nights later there was loud banging on Daud’s and Corvo’s door. “WILL YOU KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Which was greeted with breathless laughter until Billie snarled and stomped back upstairs to her bed.

She glared dagger at them for the next two days until they promised to be more discreet. Which, of course, turned into a game between them. Corvo had an unfair advantage due to his experience, but Daud liked to think he gave as good as he got when it came to making Corvo lose control, shamelessly moaning Daud’s name until Billie screamed at them through the door. It was probably a good thing she didn’t know they were keeping score.

Caltan came into view the next morning. Daud stood on deck, idly twirling a knife. He felt the boards shift under foot before he caught Corvo’s scent on the breeze. He took a deep breath and smiled.

“How long did she say we were going to stay here?” Corvo asked, eyes on the horizon.

“Couple of days. Stocking up on provision and whatever she’s picking up for that fence in Caulkenny. We’re completely strapped for coin, Billie robbed me blind, so I’m afraid we won’t be able to try their famous cakes which is a real shame. But maybe we can go pick up some news about Dunwall.”

Corvo leaned on the railing next to him. “Oh, I dunno. I’m sure we can work something out to make some coin.” He winked.

Daud made a face. “If you’re thinking of whoring me out, forget it.” Corvo’s grin widened, so Daud added, “And don’t you dare swing your ass around. I told you, it’s mine and I don’t share.”

“Well, I was thinking of some light thieving, but now that you mention it…hey, _ouch_.”

Daud used his power to throw Corvo ten feet across the deck, gripping the knife ready for a fight. He bent his knees, ignoring the twinge, and started to circle his prey. Corvo glared at him from underneath his bangs, but Daud could see his chest heaving, his fingers inching to toward his own blade.

“You think you got any better since our last fight?” Corvo blinked closer.

“Show me what you got!”

Steel clanked as they transversed across the ship. At some point Billie stepped outside to see what the noise was all about, lit her pipe and settled down to watch. She sighed when she realized they were moving too fast for the naked eye to see which ruined the fun.

“Hey, no sorcery!” She yelled.

Daud and Corvo stopped only a few steps apart, blades raised and panting. “Well?” Corvo asked, a bead of sweat running down his nose, his bangs stuck to his forehead.

“Fine by me,” Daud replied.

“You look tired, Daud.” Corvo taunted. “Your age catching up with you?”

“You look—” Daud blinked forward, catching Corvo by surprise and pinning him to the deck by sitting on his chest, “—fucked.”

“Cheat!” Corvo hissed.

“Assassin,” Daud smirked.

“I thought you always kept your word?” Corvo asked, staring up at him.

“Always, except when I’m in a scrap, then it’s anything goes. Cause the winner is the one who walks away.”

“Is that what we’re up against? What you taught your Whalers?”

Daud grunted. “Pretty much.”

“Fantastic,” Corvo groaned and let his head fall back against his deck. He opened his eyed again when something nudged his leg.

Daud stood over him, offering Corvo his hand, helping him back on his feet. They took stock of their injuries.

“You got me good a couple of times,” Daud winced, prodding a shallow cut to his side.

“Told you, you’re getting old.” Corvo stuck his tongue out at him.

“How old are you again?” Daud asked.

“43 since 25th Nets.”

Daud gaped. “You’re not even three years younger, you bloody hypocrite.”

“Well, you’re both old farts from where I’m standing,” Billie interjected. “So when you’re quite done bleeding all over my deck, you can get patched up and then find a bucket.” She threw a scrubbing brush at Corvo who caught it without even looking.

“I can see, you and she went to the same charm school,” Corvo said to Daud in a stage whisper.

“I heard that, Attano.” Lurk growled.

“You were supposed to,” Corvo grinned back.

“Outsider’s eyes, you two deserve each other,” Billie grumbled and went back inside.

~*~

They spent the next few weeks tending to the boat, sparing, playing chess or cards and talking about the good old days and when they were deep in their cups, sometimes even the bad old days. By now, they had told her the whole story from the moment Corvo had crashed through Daud’s door until they met her on the quay at Yaro.

“Then who’s giving the Whalers magic?” Billie asked.

“That’s the big question,” Corvo replied.

“We don’t know.” Daud chimed in before draining his glass. He had talked through different scenarios with Corvo and none of them seemed sensible. They were heading toward a big unknown and it was making them uneasy the closer they got to their destination.

“The only thing that gives me hope is that we haven’t heard any news about major changes coming out of Dunwall. So whoever is calling the shots is either taking their time or really, really quiet about their plans.” Corvo said. “Not sure whether I find that comforting.”

Daud nudged Corvo’s shoulder with his own. “Hey, we’ll figure it out.”

The corner of Corvo’s mouth twitched. He glanced at Daud. “Yeah, I know.”

“Ugh. I’m going to _bed_ ,” Billie announced, jumping to her feet. “Good _night_ ,” she said pointedly and walked back to her cot upstairs.

Corvo and Daud exchanged a look. “What got into her?” Daud asked.

“Meh,” Corvo chuckled, finishing his drink. “Wanna turn in, too?”

“You tired?”

“No,” Corvo smirked.

Fifteen minutes later Billie was throwing things at their locked door, swearing a blue streak and earning Daud another point, levelling the score.

*~*

It was foggy when they finally approached the mouth of the Wrenhaven. The lighthouse barely visible as they sailed past. 

"Are you ready for this?" Daud asked, looking at Corvo out of the corner of his eye.

"I am. Let's go save my daughter." 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for zaelish and bobbinredrobin for cheering me on all this time and being fabulous. Thanks, guys, I couldn't have done this without you. Your comments always made my day.

The _Dreadful Wale_ anchored at the far end of Dunwall harbour, conveniently hidden behind a huge ocean liner.

“Didn’t we see this one in Yaro?” Corvo asked, looking up at the imposing, black bulk of the _Trident_ as their skiff went past.

“Hn-hn,” Daud nodded. “And if Captain Foster hadn’t decided to stop an extra week in Caulkenny, she wouldn’t have beaten us to the chase.” He glared at Billie who just gave him a look.

“You got here, old man,” she said dismissively, steering toward the quay.

Seven weeks at sea in close quarters had taken their toll on them. Billie and Daud had fought at great length over the delay to the point where they had not spoken to each other for ten days until Billie challenged Daud to a fight to get it out of their system, earning them both a scar as a memento. At the time Daud hadn’t said anything, but the only reason he had gotten so worked up in the first place was because Corvo was getting more and more restless and taciturn the longer it took to get to Dunwall, retreating back inside his head until he reminded Daud of the injured, angry man who had crashed through his door almost three months ago. He had tried his best to alleviate Corvo’s anxiety, but sparring or making love to him for hours only brought a temporary reprieve from the overwhelming concern who might be controlling the Whalers and through them Emily Kaldwin and the empire.

Corvo put his hand on Daud’s shoulder as he opened his mouth to retort — a reflex at this point, but one glance at Corvo’s face told him this was not the time for petty squabbles. They got here and that was all that counted.

“We’ll get her back,” Daud said, covering Corvo’s hand with his own.

“I know,” Corvo replied, his tone belying the confidence of the words.

*~*

The sun was tipping over the horizon when Billie brought the skiff close to a jetty, bathing the world in that eerie twilight which always reminded Daud of the Void. Fitting in a way, given that they might be heading that way before the night was over. They had planned for this moment for the better part of the voyage, and in the end settled for a course of action neither of them was entirely happy with and called it a compromise.

“This is it,” Daud said, looking up at Dunwall Tower, looming over the harbour.

“Thank you, Billie,” Corvo said, holding out his hand.

Billie wiped hers on her trousers and shook it. “It’s been…interesting. I hope your plan works. I’ll drop your stuff off at the _Drunken Whaler_ as discussed. Maybe I’ll meet you there for drinks one day.”

“You sure you don’t wanna come with?” Daud asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye while pretending to wipe his boot on the ground.

She scoffed. “I’ve just endured seven weeks of your bullshit, Daud. Thanks, but no thanks. It took me a long time to move on. This is where I draw the line. For my own sake,” she pointed at Daud’s chin where the small, new scar was still healing, “and maybe for yours.”

Daud rolled his eyes and snorted. “Have it your way, kid. No hard feelings, okay?”

Billie raised an eyebrow. “What feelings?”

“That’s my Whaler,” Daud smiled before he walked toward the stairs leading up to the promenade without a backward glance.

Corvo stood next to him when he reached the top. “You okay?”

Daud scratched his ear, the muscles in his jaw tensing. “It was good to see her again, and…”

“Hm?”

“…thank you for forgiving her part in what we did,” Daud added in a rush.

A few heartbeats passed before Corvo said, “I can’t bed the assassin and hold on to a grudge against his minions, can I?”

“Ooh,” Daud clicked his tongue. “Be glad she didn’t hear you calling her a minion.”

“I can take her,” Corvo replied with a smirk.

“Maybe, but she’d make you regret it.”

“True. You love her.”

Daud’s head jerked around.

“Like a daughter,” Corvo added, and suddenly Daud’s eyes stung and something inside his chest clenched.

“Yeah,” he whispered, grateful when Corvo looked away, so he could wipe the corner of his eyes without feeling pathetic about it.

Billie would always be a part of his life and although they had often fought like cats and dogs these past few weeks, it had done a lot to mend the pain they had inflicted on each other. Especially when they had sat outside on deck after Corvo had patched them both up, sharing a bottle of Orbon.

*~*

“Hey, Daud,” Billie said.

“Hm?”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“For this?” He pointed his chin. “Don’t ment—”

“No,” she interrupted, and the silence that followed spoke volumes.

Daud sniffed and took another sip. “No, kid, I’m the one who should be asking for forgiveness. Something I think I’ll be doing for the rest of my life,” he glanced at the other end of the deck where Corvo was dozing in a chair.

“But I—”

Daud shook his head. “No, Billie. You only did what I taught you to do. Always knew it was coming. And I’m truly sorry. You deserved better, you all did.”

They stared at each other for a long time before Billie snatched the bottle out of his hand and scoffed. “Tsk. Typical. Taking all the credit for my hard work.”

“When have I ever—”

She shushed him. “You gave me a home, all of us, trained us, taught us we had value, that we could make a difference, and I chose to ruin it. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve grown up since you picked me out of that gutter. I’m perfectly capable of making my own mistakes, thank you very much.”

They continued to drink, taking turns, never taking their eyes off each other until Daud asked, “We good?”

Billie shrugged. “Don’t know about good, we are who we are.” It made Daud chuckle. “But,” she continued, inching closer and putting her arm around his waist, “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

He slung his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. “Likewise.”

~*~

Although Daud’s _Wanted_ poster had been taken down three years ago after Emily had taken the throne and Corvo had assured her, Daud had been dealt with, there was a good chance someone would recognize him. Not not mention the former Royal Protector, Corvo Attano, who everyone knew, especially after his name had been cleared. He and Emily had made as many public appearances together as possible. They had not disclosed their true relationship, feeling it was too soon and the empire still too fragile to accept a child on the throne where the only living parent came from a common background. The bottom-line was neither of them could just stroll down Clavering Boulevard if they wanted to keep their presence a secret for as long as possible.

“This way,” Daud said, pulling Corvo into a side alley from where they transversed to the roofs. Dunwall looked mesmerizing in the fading light. A sea of tall buildings painted gold like the lost city of _Aurum Sah_ which legend said had once stood in Dunwall’s place. They exchanged a look, knowing they were thinking the same thing: _home_.

“This is where we part ways,” Corvo announced, taking a step closer. “Are you sure Thomas will listen to you?”

Daud nodded. “He will. I made him second after Billie left. Back in the days, he had a bad habit of leaving his private journal lying around. We all read it at some point. He’s loyal. Actually, now that I think about it, I think he had a crush on me.”

Corvo blinked. “Uh-hn.”

“What?” Daud snapped. “Just because people don’t swoon at the sight of me, doesn’t mean I didn’t have admirers.”

Corvo bit his lower lip. “Have I ever told you, you’re cute when you get defensive?”

“Very funny,” Daud growled.

Corvo took another step and reached for Daud’s neck, drawing him in. “Just for the record, I think you’re hot as fuck, and if I catch Thomas staring at your ass, I’ll tell Emily he took the last sweet roll from the kitchen before she could have any, that’ll teach him not mess with what’s mine.”

Damn! Daud was half-hard just looking at the possessive light in Corvo’s eyes. He had fulfilled contracts for over two decades in this city where people had made use of his services in exchange for coin. But only now, staring at Corvo Attano looking at him like that, did Daud feel _owned_ and didn’t regret it one bit. If Corvo asked him to get his name tattooed on his ass, Daud wouldn’t even hesitate.

“She that scary?” Daud quipped, his tongue darting out to lick across Corvo’s lips.

“She’ll make him wish he’d never been born.”

“Terrifying! I knew I liked her.”

Corvo pressed their mouths together as the last rays of sunlight faded to black. The stars came out when they parted.

“Corvo?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“Always so dramatic,” Corvo laughed and kissed him one more time before he blinked away toward Dunwall Tower where he would walk straight into the lion’s den and confront his daughter, hopefully drawing out whoever was pulling the strings while Daud would try to sway the Whalers back into his favour.

Or at least that’s what they’d agreed. It was a fairly terrible plan. Daud had said as much when Corvo had proposed it, which was why he had decided to make a few, last minute _alterations_.

He counted to fifty under his breath before he followed the man he loved into the belly of the beast.

*~*

Emily Kaldwin, Empress of the Isles, greeted the former Royal Protector in her throne room. A Whaler was discreetly stationed in the shadows behind her, three others were hiding out of sight around the room, but Daud could see them all the same as he perched on a beam under the roof, looking down at the scene.

A few lackeys and nobles were hovering on the sidelines, whispering and gasping, when Corvo marched down the red carpet and bowed. “Your Imperial Majesty.” His voice was calm, which stood in stark contrast to the wild pulse coming from the ring on Daud’s finger.

“Corvo! I’m so glad to see you. I was worried when I learned you’d never arrived in Karnaca.” Emily said, sitting at the edge of her seat, her hands, dressed in elegant elbow length gloves, clenched around the armrests as if she had to hold on to keep from flinging herself across the room into his arms.

“I got re-routed. It’s a long story. I would be happy to tell you all about it. Maybe over dinner? Or is that too bold a request for your former Royal Protector?”

Although Corvo tried to keep his tone light, Daud could hear the pain and fear, Emily might turn him down. If what they were suspecting was true, there was a good chance she would decline. Which was why her answer came as a surprise.

“Of course! You must be tired.” She waved toward one of the staff. “Make sure Corvo’s room is ready!” She smiled at him when she said, “We kept it just the way you left it.” She turned back to the butler and added “We’ll have dinner together in the Edison room at eight. Is eight alright?”

Corvo nodded. “Eight would be great,” he replied softly, his heart beating so hard, Daud feared it might shatter the ring.

“Great!” Emily jumped up — she had grown tall — and walked toward the entrance to the private royal quarters. On the threshold, she looked over her shoulder, “Corvo? I’m really glad you came back.” In return, Corvo bowed again until the door closed behind her.

Well, how about that? 

It could be a trap, of course. But then again, why go through this charade? She could have had him arrested right here. Either the puppet master was not concerned about Corvo Attano any more or…Daud stiffened. He activated Void Gaze. Down below, Corvo’s mark blazed like a beacon. Daud looked around and sure enough, not too far from their position, another one shone brightly, moving through the palace.

“You fucking black-eyed bastard! I’d better go and find that Edison room, wherever it is. Gotta get a good seat. I want to see this.” 

*~*

“Leave us,” Emily said to the staff who bowed and left the room. “You too,” she added not even looking at the Whaler who followed her like a second shadow. Daud was sure it was Zach. He had the habit of crossing his hands in front of his body instead of behind when he stood to attention.

“As you wish.” He transversed, leaving no doubt the Whalers had a new, void-touched master.

Emily waited a few seconds before she dropped all pretence and ran toward Corvo like she had clearly been dying to ever since he had been in the same room with her. He caught her in mid-jump, hugging her tightly and unable to hold back the heart-breaking sob that Daud felt to his core. He was perched on a ledge in a dark corner of the room, half obscured by the heavy drapes, torn between feeling like an intruder on a private family moment and feeling like he should be there, next to Corvo, which was a bizarre notion, he wasn’t sure what to do with, so he shoved it aside and concentrated on the scene below.

“Are you alright?” Corvo asked, anxiously looking at her for any sign of injury.

She giggled, taking his hands into hers. “I’m fine. Great even. But I missed you so much. I’m sorry I got so angry with you. I—”

“Shhh,” he hugged her again. “I missed you, too. You’re well. That’s all that matters.” He pressed a kiss into her hair before her let her go. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, smiling through her tears.

“Come, let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Corvo nodded as he took his seat across from her at the table. He told her about his journey from Gristol to Morley until he made it to Yaro.

“Tyvia?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

“Uh-hn. And before you ask, yes, it’s very cold,” Corvo replied which made her laugh.

“But why Tyvia?”

Corvo put his cutlery down. “I went looking for Daud.”

Emily’s fork stopped half-way to her mouth. “ _What_? I thought he was—” She stopped herself and huffed. “Should have known he wasn’t dead.” She shook her head, looking at the night sky through the large windows.

“I never said he was dead,” Corvo replied.

“No,” Emily hissed. “No, you said he’d been dealt with and I was dumb enough to assume you’d…but of course you hadn’t. How could I be so stupid? What does Aedan always say? Assume makes an ass of you and me. Tsk, he’s right.”

“Emily—”

“Don’t!” She glared at him. “Don’t Corvo! You just got back and I don’t want us to fight again. Tell me, is he alive?”

“Yes.”

“That man took everything from us!” Despite her assertion, Emily’s voice cut like a blade. “You had him at your mercy, and you let him go, not once, but twice, seeing how you’re here and not dead. Why? I know you and mother had grown apart, but she was slaughtered in front of us and you still— _Why_?”

Emily pushed away from the table. Arms folded, back straight, her gaze fixed on the Dunwall skyline dotted with whale-oil powered lights, she bore a striking resemblance to her mother. Daud was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed because Corvo’s face had turned ashen as if he was seeing a ghost and Daud knew exactly how he felt.

“He saved your life,” Corvo said slowly, opening with his strongest argument why she should maybe not immediately call for his - Daud’s - execution.

“Yes, I know,” she replied over her shoulder, dropping several jaws in the room. “Thomas told me. And Rulfio. A month ago, I sent a few Whalers to Brigmore Manor to clean the place out and burn it to the ground.”

Ruthless. Decisive. Daud knew he had liked Emily Kaldwin from the beginning. However, that very attitude might be Daud’s undoing if she was unwilling or unable to, if not forgive, than at least pardon him for his crimes.

“He’s changed,” Corvo said softly. “After your mother…he knew he had made a mistake, one he couldn’t take back. But killing him wouldn’t bring her back. Burrows was the villain and he’s been brought to justice. But Daud, he…you wouldn’t stand here if not for him. He hasn’t killed anyone since. I saw him save a boy’s life in Pradym. There was nothing in it for him and he did it anyway when everyone else just gawked. He’s—”

Emily whipped around. “I’m not listening to you singing this murderer praises!” She stormed past him and out the door.

“Emily!” Corvo ran after her. Daud followed them as did the four Whalers who had just waited outside the room. By now they had undoubtedly heard that Daud was still alive. It would remain to be seen whether this would help or hinder what they were trying to do. Not all of them had Thomas’ disposition and before Daud had left Dunwall, several had openly discussed turning him in for the coin on his head.

*~*

It was probably no coincidence they should find themselves at the gazebo where their story had started. Daud had to stop time to get close enough to hear and see what was going on. Not many places to hide, especially not with the Whalers watching. 

Emily stood in the very spot her mother had greeted Corvo back from his trip around the Isles searching for aid during the rat plague crises. Only this time the Whalers made no secret of their presence. Zach stood a few feet away while the others were spread out around the structure ready to strike should it become necessary. Their hands twitched to their blades when Corvo approached the steps.

“Let him through.” Emily sounded more sad than angry now. She turned to face her father and it was almost asif someone had turned back time. Daud half expected to see more Whalers approaching from the roof of the water lock.

“Look at this, Corvo,” Emily said, pointing at the floor. “This is where she died in your arms. This is where he took me.”

“And he’s regretted it every minute for the past three years. He made a terrible mistake, he knows that. I know that. But what would killing him do? That kid in Pradym would be dead today, _you_ would be dead. He can’t undo what he’s done, but he’s trying damn hard to make up for it.”

She took a few steps forward, hissing at his face. “Why are you defending him? Why did you even go look for him?”

“Because I wanted to bring you his head! And I wanted to cut off the bond he has with them,” Corvo pointed at Zach who cocked his head, the other Whalers exchanged glances. “Tell me, how is it that you forgave them? They’re just as guilty as Daud.”

“Do you remember the night when you told me you’d never taken a life?”

Corvo nodded. “How could I forget? I searched for you for hours, but you were nowhere. I was ready to involve the guards at sunrise when you suddenly popped out of your room, fresh as a daisy, as if nothing had happened.”

“That night, I met someone.”

Corvo took a sharp breath. “I figured. Who?”

Emily shook her head. “At first I just ran the rooftops, I was so angry with you. There was a thunder storm. My foot slipped. But instead of hitting the ground three stories below, someone caught my wrist and stood me back on solid ground.”

“One of the Whalers? Thomas?” Corvo asked.

“The black-eyed bastard!” Daud said, making everyone flinch as he suddenly appeared in their midst.

“ _What_?” Corvo’s head whipped toward Emily who was staring at Daud, mouth and eyes open. Four Whalers surrounded them, blades drawn.

“Show him your hand, your majesty,” Daud said, not taking his eyes off Emily.

“Daud,” she hissed, eyes blazing. Unlike her father, she clearly knew how to hate like all the others the Outsider had picked. Corvo was an anomaly, Emily, however, clearly fit the pattern.

“Emily, is this true?” Corvo asked frantically, shoving in front of Daud. “You’re the one controlling them?” He gestured toward the Whalers.

Slowly, eyes locked with Daud, Emily reached for her glove and slipped it off her hand, holding it up for all to see. The black mark flared as she blinked forward, holding a dagger to Daud’s throat.

“Now I’m almost glad Corvo didn’t kill you,” Emily growled. “This is for my mother!” She moved her hand, but so did Corvo and Daud. Time stopped while Daud blinked away from her grip, leaving her blade to strike empty air. They stopped in a perfect triangle while around them the world stood still.

Emily’s eyes were drawn to her father’s hand. “You…you’re marked as well? How could you keep something like that from me?”

Corvo swallowed. “I didn’t want anyone to know. It’s dangerous. Just knowing about it can get you killed.”

“Why are you here, Daud?” She suddenly turned her attention to him. “Come to finish what you started?”

“In a sense,” Daud admitted. “I came to help your father save you from a black-magic user, only to discover that you didn’t need saving after all. In fact, I think you’re doing just fine.”

Time resumed as the spell wore off. The Whalers made their move. Daud and Corvo had barely time to raise their swords. Standing back to back, they blocked barrage after barrage. Corvo’s cries to his daughter to call them off fell on deaf ears as more Whalers appeared.

“Take them alive!” Emily commanded. “I’m not done with them.”

“Why did you change the plan?” Corvo snarled at Daud as he parried another attack.

“Because it was a dumb plan,” Daud retorted, using pull to smash two Whalers together.

“Oh, but dying together where we first met is a great idea?”

“It’s romantic. Ah, here she comes!” Daud grinned and shouted, “Heads up, Whalers. You’ve got company!”

As one, the Whalers turned toward the water lock as a familiar figure blinked closer.

“Hello, boys, did you miss me?” Billie asked, grinning, blade drawn. Thomas appeared by her side. “Daud!”

Daud breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have kept this up. When he craned his neck to look at Corvo, he could see him staring at his daughter. Emily’s face was a mask of rage as she tried to work out what the arrival of the new party meant.

“Whalers, stand down!” Thomas shouted, several of them lowered their blades.

“You don’t give the orders here, Thomas! I found you after the Outsider chose me and you all came willingly. You swore allegiance to _me_ in exchange for my gift.” Emily growled.

She pointed at Daud and Corvo. “Whalers, take them alive!”

All except two renewed their attack, only to have their blades blocked by Billie, Thomas and their two fellow Whalers.

“Emily, stop this, please! Let us talk this out!” Corvo shouted over the clanging of steel on steel. No-one had drawn a pistol yet out of fear a stray bullet might hit the empress who had by now drawn her own sword and was advancing on Billie.

“Make me!” Emily taunted as Daud and Corvo watched as she raised her hand and did something to the two Whalers who had switched sides. They both crumbled to the ground when Killian hit one of them over the head with the pommel of his sword.

“As you wish, your majesty,” Billie called and whistled on her fingers.

Seconds later six more figures transversed into the thick of the battle, their faces obscured by colourful masks.

“I brought some of your friends,” Billie shouted at Corvo and Daud.

This was obviously not the time for tearful reunions, but Daud could have whooped for joy as he watched Zoya and Zena take down Zach, while Jonas, Maylin and Cheng took on Killian and Rulfio. The remaining Whalers were still trying to get their bearings back when Corvo possessed one of them and quickly knocked two more out cold, leaving the third one retching on all fours after he left him.

“Solomon,” Daud called. “I need an opening.” The magician nodded in acknowledgement, barely giving Daud time to turn to Corvo, hissing. “Distract Emily! Do it now!”

Time slowed again, all but Solomon and the three void-touched sorcerers felt the spell’s effect. Corvo blinked right in front of his daughter. “Emily, please stop this. I love him.”

Daud almost missed his cue. The words felt like a punch to the gut. He hated to admit it, but deep down he had wanted to hear them, longed to have confirmation that he wasn't the only one. And now he finally knew, Corvo loved him back.

His eyes briefly darted to Corvo’s grief stricken face as he watched his daughter’s features turning from anger to shock before Daud jammed a sleep dart into her neck. She sank forward into Corvo’s arms, allowing him to pick her up sideways like a small child, her head resting against his chest. Around them the battle stopped as all eyes went to the sleeping empress.

“Stand down,” Thomas commanded again and this time the Whalers obeyed.

“It’s over,” Daud confirmed and added in the privacy of his own head: at least for now.

*~*

The staff all stared at them bug-eyed when their group stomped back into the palace. Whalers, acrobats and Corvo Attano carrying a sleeping Emily Kaldwin to her room. Without clear orders, there was no reason to keep fighting which had resulted in a slightly awkward truce where each group tried to figure out what the protocol was for dealing with people who could turn back into enemies at the drop of a hat.

“You guys hungry?” Thomas asked, trying to smile and not quite getting there. They had all taken their masks off, revealing tired faces, with wild, sweaty hair and indentations where their masks had pressed into their skin.

“I could eat,” Cheng shrugged.

“You could always eat,” Maylin rolled her eyes.

“Will you guys shut up already? Six weeks at sea with you was enough!” Jonas groaned.

“You were on the _Trident_?” Daud asked.

“Yep,” Jonas confirmed. “We figured you’d need help saving the empire, so—”

“The empire is perfectly save,” Galia said primly. “And even if it weren’t, it wouldn’t need the help of a half starved puppy like you.”

“Did you just call me a dog, you bitch?” Jonas snapped, stepping into her personal space.

Thomas and Solomon quickly moved as one, pulling their respective charges in opposite directions while they were still glaring daggers at each other on the way to the dining room. Daud could have wept, it was just like old times. There was only one problem.

“Keep an eye on them, I’ll join you in a minute,” Daud said to Billie and went after Corvo who had taken a turn at the other end of the corridor.

“Corvo,” Daud whispered as he caught up with him.

“I think I need some time alone with her,” Corvo said, one foot already on the first step to the private quarters.

Daud shrugged. “Alright. I'll go make sure our new friends won't tear the place apart. Shout if you need me, though. I’m not going anywhere.”

Corvo's eyes went soft. “Thank you. For everything.”

When Daud leaned in to steal a kiss, Emily made a sound as she got squished between them.

“Wait,” Corvo said, gently putting her down in one of the big armchairs before he stepped so close they were breathing the same air. “Daud?”

“Hn?”

Corvo’s lips moved against his. “I love you.”

*~*

Three days later, Daud had a private audience with her impartial majesty, Emily Kaldwin. They stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard where Corvo was training with the Whalers - old and new. It had taken some persuading, but even Billie had agreed to stay for a bit.

“Your majesty,” Daud bowed.

“I have a question for you,” Emily said, skipping the pleasantries. “When you share your magic, can you—” she took a deep breath, “—can you feel _them_?” She pointed at the Whalers.

“I’ve never told anyone before, but yes. Did you tell them?” 

“No,” she shook her head. “I didn’t know how to explain and I wasn’t sure how they would react if they knew that I…what would you call it?”

She looked up at him. Although she had grown, he still towered over her by half a foot. To make it a bit easier to maintain eye-contact, Daud decided to lean against the railing which made him at least a couple of inches shorter.

“Hm. I always think of it as getting a glimpse into their soul. I dunno, sounds daft when I say it out loud.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“No. No, it doesn’t. That’s exactly what it feels like.” She sounded genuinely pleased with the explanation and Daud felt a pang of pride. Maybe this wouldn’t go quite as horribly wrong as he’d feared it would.

Corvo had talked to her for two days. Daud only got to see him when he returned back to the room they shared, too exhausted for anything but sleep. Although Daud wasn’t too worried because he still woke up every morning with Corvo plastered all over his back or his chest, so he figured things weren’t going too badly until Corvo told him this morning Emily wanted talk to him, alone.

“Do you want to know what I felt from Thomas and the others?” She asked.

“I’m not sure I do. More interesting question is, why would you wanna tell me?”

Ignoring his interjection, she said, “Love. Anger. Pride. Disappointment and hunger for power. But mostly love, Daud. Love for you.”

Lost for words, Daud's eyes automatically went to the courtyard where his Whalers got their ass handed to them by a five foot short circus acrobat. Back in the days, he had felt gratitude and greed from them. Joy and, yes, that hunger for vengeance and power. But love?

“Can you imagine what it was like? Here I was, finally feeling like I could do this. Be empress. Be strong, so no-one would ever hurt me or the ones I love and then the people who would help me accomplish that fill me with nothing but love for the embodiment of everything I fear and hate in this world.” Emily’s lower lip trembled, her eyes brimming with tears, but her voice was strong and full of venom.

Daud wasn’t too sure how to handle this. She wasn’t a Whaler or Billie and she wasn’t Corvo. He would have known what to do in either of those cases. But apart from being the ruler of the civilized world, this girl was also a sorceress and right now she was angry at him, for good reason, and if he chose his next words wrong, they might very well be his last.

“No, I can’t,” he said. The least he could do at this point was to be honest with her. “What did you do with it?”

“What?” She jerked her head in confusion.

He shrugged awkwardly, arms crossed in front of his chest. “I mean, when I feel something I don’t know what to do with, I usually push it aside. If that doesn’t work, I go find something to kill or—” He snapped his mouth shut, blood shooting into his cheeks.

“Or?” Emily raised her eyebrows.

“Uhm. I…find another outlet?” He finished lamely and from her expression, she wasn’t buying it either until her eyes went wide.

“Oooh, I get it! Oh…” Now it was her turn to blush. A few moments passed in awkward silence while they tried very hard not to look at each other.

Eventually, Daud cleared his throat. “Humph. Anyway, the point is, I find another way to deal with those pesky feelings, so my question stands: what did you do?” Right after the words left his mouth he fervently hoped she wouldn’t tell him something neither he nor her father were prepared to hear. Especially not her father.

“I got angry. So angry. And I—” her eyes darted to the courtyard and Corvo Attano. “I took it out on him. I sent him away. Pushed him out because I knew he hadn’t killed you. Deep down, I knew it. Thomas only ever said you were gone, which can mean a lot of things. But I blamed Corvo. I blamed him for my weakness.”

“You’re not weak,” Daud snapped. “Listen, when I took you, you fought me like a sabre-toothed bear every step of the way. Outsider’s eyes, if not for my deal with Burrows, I would have dropped to my knee and offered you my service. You have a strength in you that has nothing to do with this,” he held up his mark. “And everything to do with this,” he pointed at her heart, “and this,” and her forehead.

It was obvious Emily had no idea what to do with that information. Her eyes were wide, tears now freely flowing over her cheeks. When she didn’t speak Daud said, “You are strong, Emily. And I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you and your mother.” He hung his head, allowing himself a deep sigh. Like it had been with Corvo all those weeks ago at the hot springs, he felt a heavy weight fall from his heart. He had said all he had to say. Whatever Emily chose to do now, it was out of his hands.

He heard her sniff and caught her wiping snot away with her sleeve which made him sigh on the inside. He made a mental note to get her a handkerchief for her birthday. She probably had hundreds, but he had to make a point. The second the thought hit, he noticed he was planning on staying. Daud craned his neck to look down to where Corvo was pinning Zach to the ground. He had already told Corvo he was stuck with him, but only now did it hit him what this actually meant. It would mean—

“You love him, don’t you?” Emily asked softly.

Daud swallowed. “Yes.”

“He loves you, too.” Every time he heard it, Daud’s heart felt like it was ready to burst. It was too much. How could someone like him find love and be loved in return despite everything. It seemed impossible, but here he was and he swore he would be grateful for this gift for the rest of this life. He lifted the ring to his finger and kissed it.

“My father wears one like it. It’s a bone charm, isn’t it?” Emily asked.

Daud held out his hand. “Yes, I made them.”

“Yes, he said,” her eyes went bright. “He said you could teach me.”

“Uhm, yeah. Sure.” 

“Can you really make runes?”

“I can.”

Emily clapped her hands. “That would be so amazing. I’m afraid I don’t know a lot about his yet.” She held up her hand. “But Corvo said you’re a great teacher.”

“He’s just trying to talk you into letting me live,” Daud said, mentally kicking himself for this elegant bit of self-sabotage.

Emily’s face turned serious. “I’m not sure I can ever forgive you.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Daud replied. Because he didn’t. He would never forgive himself, so how could anyone else? “I—”

She held up her hand. “But I cannot avenge my mother, knowing it would break my father’s heart.”

Daud felt his eyes sting, his throat suddenly burned. “I’m so sorry,” he choked out. Because he was, but there was also something he could do. “I swear, if you allow me, I’ll do whatever I can to make amends. Name it, no matter what, and I’ll do it.”

“Hm. Teach me what you know about magic.”

“Done.”

“And make my father happy.”

Daud smiled. “Was planning on doing that anyway, but I promise I will.”

“Then, by the power invested in me, I, Emily Kaldwin, pardon you, Daud, for your crimes committed against the crown and the people of the Isles.”

*~*

They didn’t even finish getting all their clothes off before Corvo was inside him, fucking sounds out of Daud he hadn’t known he was capable of making.

Later after a second round when they were lying naked and sated between the sheets, Corvo said, “I can’t believe it’s over.”

“Hm?” Daud raised his chin, he had been dozing on Corvo’s chest. “What is?”

“All that worrying about Emily,” Corvo clarified. “I feel,” he hugged Daud tighter, “so fucking happy. I don’t know what to do with it all.”

Daud frowned. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“I’m expecting to be sad or angry, but then I turn around and there you are, and there she is, and you’re both well and now you’ll be her teacher. I’m Royal Protector again and—”

“Yeah, it’s almost like a fairy tale. Your daughter rules the empire, my…Billie is leading the Whalers - old and new. I think Emily likes her.”

“Yeah,” Corvo agreed, drumming his fingers on Corvo’s shoulder.

“Nothing to worry about.” Daud scratched his cheek. He sniffed. Looking at the window, the full moon was bathing Dunwall in her cold light. Somewhere out there someone was causing trouble. “Wanna go run the roofs?”

“Oh, yes please!” Corvo groaned.

Ten minutes later, they were jumping across the rooftops of their city. Storm clouds were coming in from the sea, the breeze picked up, bringing with it the promise of rain. They paused on top of Kaldwin’s Bridge. To the east, Dunwall Tower was still lit with dozens of lights. Corvo turned and kissed Daud on the lips as the first flash of lighting tore the sky asunder.

This was it. They were home.

The End


	22. Epilogue

Dunwall Tower, Gristol - 10th Rain 1844

Daud flinched when he felt something heavy land on his legs. Next to him Corvo stirred with a groan.

“I need you to do something,” Emily said, completely unfazed about the fact that she was sitting on top of Daud’s and Corvo’s comforter at the crack of dawn while the room practically reeked of sex. Three years had done nothing to put a damper on their hunger for each other, if anything, it had only made their love stronger.

“What happened?” Daud muttered, still trying to get his thoughts together. He had only fallen asleep five minutes ago.

“You need to go back to Tyvia.”

“What?” That got Corvo’s attention. He sat bolt upright, staring at his daughter out of bloodshot eyes.

“Why?” Daud asked.

“You know how the Outsider always talks about how they made him?” Emily asked.

“Yes.” Corvo and Daud replied as one.

“He always goes on about a knife, yes?”

“Yes.” They agreed.

“Well, someone has just found it. Get dressed, I’ll tell you more over breakfast. Your ship leaves at noon.” She jumped off the bed and out of the room, slamming the door as she went.

Corvo and Daud exchanged a look before they fell back onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling.

“So, Tyvia?” Corvo grumbled.

Daud sighed. “Tyvia.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. You are the best! x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Volition Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243402) by [KikyoShotFirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikyoShotFirst/pseuds/KikyoShotFirst)




End file.
